Una historia de amor para tres
by Crisst
Summary: Edward y su novia Lauren adoptan a una niña llamada Elizabeth, Lauren se siente incapaz de quererla y abandona a Edward. Él decide buscar a la madre de la niña, Bella Swan, pero está en coma.
1. Conociendo a Lizzie

Bueno aquí estoy con otra historia, mi inspiración está imparable ^^. Esta historia contiene escenas fuertes, aviso a las personas sensibles.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Mi pequeña Elizabeth**

Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 28 años, soy de una buena familia a la que adoro: mis hermanos Alice y Emmett y sus respectivas parejas, y mis padres Esme y Carlisle. Llevo 5 años con mi novia Lauren a la que amo con todo mi corazón.

Después de un año de salir le pedí que viviéramos juntos y poco después matrimonio. Fue una boda por todo lo alto. Éramos muy felices. Al año siguiente de casarnos a mí me entraron las prisas y decidí que quería tener un hijo, así que una noche mientras nos poníamos cariñosos decidí empezar a sugerirlo.

-Lauren, llevamos ya un año casados, y se me estaba ocurriendo que podíamos avanzar un paso más.-le comenté subiendo mi mano por su muslo hasta encontrar su tanga.

-Mejor me lo explicas luego.-me pidió ella cortando la conversación.

Comenzó a besarme mientras me quitaba la camiseta de dormir, yo hice lo mismo con su camisón, ella quedó con su finísimo tanga de encaje y yo con mis boxers. Se subió sobre mí y comenzó lamer mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba sus pechos, pequeños gemidos se le escapaban con mi roce.

-No aguanto más.-jadeó.

Se quitó el tanga y luego se deshizo de mis boxers. Acarició mi erección y después se deslizó sobre ella, ambos gemimos con el contacto. Yo coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y ella se empujaba en mi pecho dejando algunos arañazos. Subía y bajaba deliciosamente.

-Edward, Edward.-jadeaba Lauren.-Más rápido.

Aumenté la velocidad de las embestidas, ella gritaba fuertemente, debían estar escuchándola todos los vecinos. Sentí como ella se encogía a mi alrededor llegando al orgasmo, yo la seguí poco después. Lauren se dejó caer sobre mí aún jadeante.

Poco después levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y me miró enfurecida.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto condón?-me preguntó.

-Eso es de lo que quería hablarte. ¿Por qué no tenemos un hijo?-le pregunté.

-¿Estás loco?¿Un hijo?¿Ahora?-me gritó.-Tienes suerte de que esté tomando la píldora.

-No sabía que lo hicieras.-dije.

-Es solo para casos de urgencia, no quiero sustos. No es momento para tener hijos.-se negó.

-Pero Lauren ahora somos jóvenes, podemos disfrutar de nuestros hijos.-le recordé. Ella se paró a pensarlo.-¿No te ves en una tienda arrasando con toda la ropita de bebé?

-Pero Edward, ¿tú crees que este cuerpo se mantiene tan sexy fácilmente?-todo hay que decirlo la modestia no es una de las cualidades de mi esposa.-El embarazo lo destrozaría.

-Sabes que eso acaba cambiando, volverás a tener tu cuerpo.-le aseguré.

-¿Y las estrías? No no no, te ofrezco dos opciones, o una madre de alquiler, con lo cual yo me ahorro engordar y parir, o adoptar. Tú eliges.-me ofreció.

No me emocionaba la idea, pero no parecía que ella fuera a ceder, así que como siempre me tocaba a mí.

-No quiero madres de alquiler, tendríamos que buscar una persona adecuada y encima mantenerla y cuidarla y nadie nos asegura que no se encariñe y se largue con nuestro hijo. Adoptaremos.-acepté.

Fue rápido porque estábamos en una buena situación, jóvenes, con dinero, empleo estable, yo soy médico y Lauren tiene una tienda de cosméticos. Nos dieron a una pequeña de apenas unas semanas. Era preciosa, como una princesita, tenía unos labios gorditos y redondos, una naricita respingona, su pelo era castaño con ricitos y sus ojos de un marrón chocolate adorable. Con tan solo una mirada caí enamorado de esa niña. La asistente social nos informó que la habían dado en adopción con muy poco tiempo de vida, pero que la persona que la dejó ya la había inscrito en el registro con el nombre de Elizabeth Anne Swan.

Lauren estaba encaprichada en cambiarle el nombre, pero esta vez no cedí a sus exigencias y decidí matenerle el nombre a la pequeña, me gustaba su nombre, era tan hermoso como ella.

Un día que Lauren fue a su sesión semanal en el spa llevé a la niña a la casa de mis padres para que la conocieran. Mi familia y Lauren no se llevaban bien, ellos me repetían que ella se aprovechaba de mí y me manejaba pero a mí no me importaba.

Llegué a la mansión de mis padres, tenía llave pero después de tanto tiempo sin ir no me pareció correcto usarla, así que decidí llamar al timbre. Salió mi madre, Esme, a abrirme. Me miró emocionada y después se fijó en el bultito que llevaba en mis brazos. Una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro.

-Edward, ¿es ella?-me preguntó llorando, yo asentí con una sonrisa y se la pasé cuidadosamente.-Es preciosa.-murmuró mientras la mecía.

-¿Quién es, mamá?-preguntó la voz de mi hermana la duendecilla al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando me vio saltó hacia mí.-¡Edward, estás en casa!-gritó.

-SHHHH.-le chistamos mi madre y yo para que no despertara a la pequeña.

-Pero, ¿qué...?-no entendía nuestra reacción hasta que vio el bebé que nuestra madre llevaba en brazos.-¡Oh!

Se acercó despacio y retiró un poco la mantita que abrigaba a la niña. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Es un ángel.-susurró al verla.

Pasamos al salón donde estaban el resto de la familia. Les hicimos una señal a todos de que guardaran silencio para no despertar al bebé que ahora Alice cargaba. Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, se levantó a echarle un vistazo a la pequeña, y mi hermano la acompañó.

-Felicidades Edward, tienes una hija preciosa.-me dijo Rose.

-Gracias, lo sé.-contesté.

-Antes estaba aterrorizado, pero ahora tengo cada vez más ganas de que nazca el nuestro.-le dijo Emmett a Rose poniendo la mano en su abultado vientre de 7 meses.

-¿Cómo se llama?-me preguntó mi padre rozando la mejilla de mi hija.

-Elizabeth.-contesté.

-Como la abuela.-apuntó Alice.

-Sí, ella ya estaba inscrita con ese nombre y decidí no cambiárselo, solo haré algunos retoques para que pase a ser Cullen en vez de Swan.-respondí.

-Y, ¿por qué no le dejas el Swan detrás?-sugirió Jasper.

-Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan.-murmuré.-Me gusta, pero Lauren se pondrá como una histérica. Después de todo ni siquiera la dejé ponerle el nombre que ella quería.

-Oh, sí.-se rió Alice.-Salomé Priscilla Cullen Mallory. La niña se suicidará antes de cumplir 3 años.-bromeó.

-Hijo, lo siento, pero el nombre que eligió tu esposa era horrible.-me dijo mi madre.

-Lo sé, pero es el nombre de sus dos abuelas.-repuse.

-Ya, pero por suerte nuestra abuela tenía un nombre bastante más bonito.-contraatacó Emmett.

Seguimos bromeando hasta que Elizabeth comenzó a despertarse, era su hora de comer. Fue gracisosímo ver a cuatro personas adultas peleándose por alimentar a un bebé, pero después empeoró.

-Yo soy su abuela, debo tener esos privilegios.-apuntó Esme.

-Pero yo voy a ser madre dentro de poco y necesito acostumbrarme.-repuso Rose.

-Y yo seré padre y casi no he tocado un niño en mi vida.-ese era mi hermano.

-Con más razón, vosotros vais a tener un bebé y podréis cuidarlo, y Esme tendrá dos nietos a los que mimar, yo no tengo nada, solo el placer de poder sentirme tía.-se entristeció Alice.

-Ey cariño.-se acercó Jasper a ella, pero mi hermana le rehuyó. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Mi cuñado corrió tras ella.

En el salón todos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo sostenía de nuevo a mi hija mientras todos nos mirábamos. Jasper bajó con mala cara.

-No me abre la puerta. No quiere hablar conmigo.-nos informó.

-Pues hablará con su sobrina.-repuse yo.

Subí las escaleras con Elizabeth y entré en la habitación de Alice sin llamar.

-Edward, márchate.-me pidió.

-Yo me iría, pero ella no quiere.-dije señalando a mi niña.-Quiere que su tía favorita le dé de comer.

Ella me miró con los ojos rojos y una expresión triste. Le tendí al bebé y ella lo cogió dulcemente. La miró a su cara sonrosada y una sonrisa empezó a nacer en su cara. Le pasé el biberóna Alice, ella se lo puso a Elizabeth que comenzó a succionar fuertemente. Me senté junto a mi hermana y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros.

-Alice, ¿a qué ha venido esto?-le pregunté.

-Vosotros no podéis entenderlo. Tú ya tienes la familia que tanto querías, aunque sea con Lauren.-rodé los ojos.-Y Emmett va a tenerla pronto. Yo no tengo nada.

-Eso no es cierto, tienes a Jazz.-la corregí.

-Él y yo llevamos saliendo diez años, Edward, y nuestra relación no avanza. He estado mucho tiempo esperando que dé un nuevo paso, pero nada. Tiene miedo a comprometerse, y yo no puedo más. Si lo que él quiere es seguir viviendo con sus amigos de la universidad y salir conmigo los viernes para ir al cine, se tendrá que buscar a otra, porque yo quiero algo más.-me explicó.

Ahora sí veía la posición de mi hermana, después de todo, ella comenzó a salir con Jasper cuando tenía 16 años, soñaba con casarse y tener cinco hijos con él, hasta había decidido nombres. Y aquí estaba ella diez años después, y ni siquiera le había pedido que fueran a vivir juntos.

-Ya conoces a Jazz, es muy inseguro. Dale tiempo.-le rogué.

-¿Más?-me preguntó incrédula.-No, Edward, sé que es tu amigo, pero no puedo. Si él no quiere que sea la madre de sus hijos yo encontraré a otro padre. Tengo 26 años y me he hartado de esperarle, no es la única persona que puede quererme y quizás encuentre a alguien que sepa valorarme.

-Esto será difícil, después de todo, es amigo de Emmett y mío, y el hermano de Rose. Le verás muy a menudo.-le recordé.

-No, no lo haré.-la miré confundido.-Edward la firma de ropa Vittorio y Lucchino me ha ofrecido un trabajo en la pasarela de Madrid, no lo había aceptado antes por él, pero ahora creo que voy a hacerlo.

-Pero eso está muy lejos.-repuse.-No puedes abandonarnos.

-Os llamaré y vendré a veros en las fiestas. Además solo será hasta que me haga un nombre, después volveré a EEUU. Lo prometo.-contestó.

-Está bien.-acepté.-Si es lo que quieres.

-Es lo que quiero. Aunque echaré de menos a esta princesita.-le sonrió a la niña que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

-Ella te estará esperando aquí con su padre.-le aseguré.

-Gracias, Edward.

A los pocos días de aquello Alice dejó a Jasper, tomó un avión a Nueva York, y después otro desde ahí hasta Madrid. La íbamos a echar mucho de menos.

Aunque yo tenía una alegría en casa que no permitió apenarme. Tener a Elizabeth en casa era un sueño, por lo menos para mí. Lauren se mostraba reacia a estar con ella, casi parecía que le asqueara cogerla. Yo intenté que pareciera que no me importaba, pero no era así, me dolía cada mal gesto que ella le hacía a nuestra hija.

Pocas semanas después Emmett me avisó de que Rose estaba de parto. Lauren, Elizabeth y yo fuimos al hospital a verlos. Habían tenido un niño, le pusieron Robert Jason Cullen. Ver a mi cuñada y a mi hermano con el bebé era como las imágenes de los anuncios, parecía que ahora todo era como debía ser. Pero noté a mi esposa muy seria durante la visita.

Cuando volvíamos a casa ella estuvo todo el camino callada. No quise decirle nada, parecía enfadada.

Llegamos a casa, dejé a la niña en su cuna y fui a hablar con Lauren.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Edward, quiero que devuelvas a la niña.-me dijo y yo me quedé muerto.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Es adorable y no hemos tenido ningún problema.-repuse.

-Tú no has tenido ningún problema. Yo sí. Y el problema es que ella no es mi hija.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirí.

-Pues que no la quiero, no siento afecto por ella. ¿Has visto a Rosalie con su bebé? Ese es el rostro de una madre con su hijo, yo quiero mirar a alguien con tanto amor, y esa persona no es Elizabeth.-contestó.

-Fuiste tú quien se negó a estar embarazada.-apunté.

-Pero ahora sí quiero, así que habla con el asistente social y devuélvela.-me exigió.

-Podemos tener más hijos sin tener que deshacernos de ella.-le recordé.

-No quiero, mis hijos no se criarán con ella, mándala de vuelta.-me ordenó.

-¿Qué te crees que es? ¿Una de tus malditas blusas del centro comercial? Es una persona pequeña e indefensa que nosotros aceptamos cuidar.

-No me hables así, Edward Cullen. Te lo voy a dejar muy claro, la niña o yo.-me dio a elegir.

-Si lo pones así.-fingí meditarlo.-Entonces vete, ¿te mando yo los papeles del divorcio, o lo haces tú?

Ella gruñó, cogió sus cosas, las metió a lo loco en una maleta y salió dando un fuerte portazo que despertó a la pequeña. Escuché a mi hija llorar en su habitación. Fui a por ella, la tomé en mis brazos y la arrullé.

-Traquila, pequeña, papá está aquí.-le susurré.-Yo no voy a dejarte nunca, cariño, nunca.-le prometí, y pensaba cumplirlo.

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, no sé que os parecerá la historia. Ese ha sido mi primer lemmon, no sé cómo habrá quedado.

Por favor dejad vuestras opiniones, necesito reviews please ^^


	2. La enfermedad de Elizabeth

Me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia. En este capítulo aparecerá Bella.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La enfermedad de Elizabeth**

Hacía un par de días que Lauren se había ido de casa. Pensé que eso me sumiría en la tristeza, pero no era así. Si tenía a mi pequeña Elizabeth en mis brazos no necesitaba a nadie más, con un ángel en mi vida me bastaba para ser feliz.

Mis padres pasaron a verme a casa. Ellos no sabían que Lauren se había marchado así que vinieron a la hora que se suponía que mi esposa estaría trabajando para no encontrarse con ella.

-Hola mamá, hola papá.-les saludé.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo?-me preguntó mi padre.

-Estoy bien.-contesté.

-¿Y mi nieta?-me preguntó mi madre emocionaba, casi daba saltos. Me di cuenta de a quién se parecía mi hermana Alice en eso.

-Está en su columpio, en el despacho, mientras yo reviso papeles.-respondí.

Subimos a mi despacho donde estaba mi pequeña riéndose en su columpio. Mi madre se acercó a ella y la sacó tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Hola preciosa.-la saludó.-Edward, ¿dónde está esa horrorosa figura del pasillo que tanto le gustaba a tu esposa?-me preguntó.

-No lo sé, supongo que se la ha llevado.-contesté con indiferencia.

-¿Que se le ha llevado?¿A dónde?-inquirió confusa.

-A donde quiera que se haya ido, no me importa demasiado.

-¿Se ha marchado de casa?-me preguntó mi padre y yo asentí.-¿Por qué?¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-El día que conocimos al hijo de Emmett. Ella volvió diciendo que quería un hijo propio, culo veo, culo quiero. Me dijo que no quería a Elizabeth, que la devolviera, yo me negué, y me obligó a elegir entre ambas. Está claro por quien me decidí.-terminé sonriéndole a mi pequeña.

-Oh, cariño, eso fue muy bonito de tu parte.-se emocionó mi madre.

-Elegiste a la niña.-me sonrió orgulloso mi padre.

-Elegí a mi hija.-le corregí.

-Hijo, si necesitas ayuda en cualquier momento sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, ¿verdad? Cuando quieras cuidaremos de tu princesita.-sonrió mi madre.

-Te pediría que le cortaras las uñitas, a mí me miedo, y se ha empezado a arañar un poco.-le pedí.

Mi madre vio el arañazo que se había hecho en su codo, me fijé de nuevo en él y puse mala cara. Mi padre y yo nos acercamos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no debería estar así, esa herida se la hizo hace algunos días, ya debería estar prácticamente cicatrizada.-señalé la herida que parecía que se la acabara de hacer y con peor aspecto del que tenía al principio.

Mi padre se aproximó a la niña y también puso mala cara con la herida.

-Deberíamos ir al hospital y echarle un vistazo.-sugirió.

Yo accedí y nos fuimos al hospital donde mi padre y yo trabajábamos: él era cardiólogo y yo neurólogo.

Le hicimos algunas pruebas, pero no quedaba nada en claro, excepto que a mi hija le ocurría algo.

-Edward, la niña parece ser hemofílica, pero sabes lo extraña que es esa enfermedad, debemos asegurarnos, pero ella es muy pequeña para el tipo de pruebas que se necesitaría. Como sabes la enfermedad es hereditaria, quizá si encontraras a la madre, ella quizá sabe que lo es, y si no podríamos hacerle las pruebas a ella.-sugirió preocupado mi padre.

La hemofilia es una enfermedad que provoca problemas de coagulación, al principio no pasa de un rasguño que no se cura, pero después losa sangrados pueden ser peligrosos, sobretodo si es cerebral.

-No sé si podré encontrarla.-dije.

-Edward, es urgente, si es hemofilia hay que diagnosticarla rápido.-me recordó.

Sin pensarlo más me fui al orfanato donde recogí a mi pequeña Elizabeth. Había una señora de aspecto amable en la secretaría.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, joven?-me preguntó la mujer.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, adopté una niña llamada Elizabeth Anne Swan hace poco...-me detuve a respirar y ella malinterpretó mi silencio.

-Oh, ¿quieres devolverla?-me preguntó triste.

-No, no, no.-agité la cabeza.-Ella está enferma,-su expresión fue aún más triste que cuando pensó que iba a devolverla.-Necesitamos encontrar a su madre para poder diagnosticarla y ayudarla. Sé que no se suelen dar los nombres, pero por favor, se lo suplico, por la vida de mi hija.

Ella torció el rostro, pero después se puso a buscar en los archivos. Encontró el informe de Elizabeth, lo leyó un momento y su rostro se mostró confuso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Hay cosas que no suceden a menudo. Pero cuando se dio a esta niña en adopción dejaron la dirección y el nombre de la madre para cualquier tipo de urgencia, o incluso para devolvérsela a ellos.-me explicó.

Eso sí que era extraño, pero no era momento de pararme a pensar en eso.

-¿Cómo se llama?-le urgí.

-Su madre es Isabella Marie Swan, es de Forks, aquí tienes la dirección.-me tendió un papelito con la dirección apuntada.-Espero que la encuentres y ayudéis a la pequeña.-me deseó la mujer.

-Gracias.-le dije antes de salir, subirme al coche para dirigirme a esa dirección.

Forks no estaba muy lejos de Port Angeles, pero me quedaba un rato en el coche. Llamé a mi padre con el manos libres para explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Llegué a una casa pequeña, de dos plantas, la madera estaba vieja, pero parecía resistente. En la puerta había aparcado un coche patrulla. ¿Era Isabella Swan policía? Salí del coché y golpeé la puerta.

Salió un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con unos rizos muy parecidos a los de mi niña, ¿era él su padre?

-¿Qué quiere?-me exigió. Parecía triste y cansado.

-Discúlpeme, soy Edward Cullen, estoy buscando a Isabella Swan.-contesté.-¿Vive aquí?

-Ella no está aquí.-respondió.-¿Para qué está buscando a mi hija?

Él era el abuelo de Elizabeth, por eso mi niña se parecía tanto a él.

-Ella dejó a una niña en el orfanato de Port Angeles hace poco.-comencé.-Yo la adopté. Elizabeth tiene alguna extraña enfermedad y necesito hablar con ella y hacerle algunas pruebas si me lo permitiera.

Él se quedó pensando durante un rato apoyado en la puerta.

-Ella no dejó a la niña, fui yo.-aclaró.

-¿Usted?-le pregunté confuso.

-Es difícil de explicar.-zanjó.-Acompáñeme y le llevaré a ver a mi hija.-me propuso.-Iba a ir a verla dentro de un rato igualmente.

Él fue en su patrulla y yo le seguí en mi Volvo. Y entonces llegamos al lugar de comienzo, el hospital de Port Angeles. ¿Trabajaba Isabella Swan en el hospital? No creo, yo la conocería de ser así.

Salimos de nuestros coches. Entramos en el hospital y subimos hasta la cuarta planta. Seguimos el pasillo en silencio hasta que nos paramos delante de una puerta.

El señor Swan abrió la puerta y pude ver a una chica de unos veintitantos años inconsciente en la cama. Era hermosa, y tan parecida a mi pequeña Elizabeth.

-Ella es Isabella Swan.-me dijo su padre.-Lleva en coma desde el parto de la niña.

Aquello no me lo esperaba, ella no había podido cuidar de ella, por eso estaba conmigo.

-Me gustaría hablar con el médico que la atendió.-le dije al señor Swan.

-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo quién fue.-contestó.

-Lo averiguaré, dicúlpeme un momento.-le pedí al abuelo de Elizabeth.

Salí de la habitación y fui hasta los archivos del hospital. Era una suerte que hoy hubiera una enfermera conocida.

-Hola Jessica, necesito un favor.-puse mi mejor mirada de seductor y ella bajó la mirada cohibida.

-¿Sí, doctor Cullen? Lo que quiera.-sabía yo que de verdad era lo que quisiera, pero no quería tanto.

-Necesito averiguar qué médico asistió a Isabella Swan durante el parto y localizarle.-le expliqué.

-¿Para qué necesita al médico de Bella?-me preguntó ahora exaltada.

-¿Bella?¿La conoces?-inquirí a la chica que ahora parecía quería evadir el tema.

-Sí, la conocía.-me di cuenta de que hablaba en pasado.-Estuvimos juntas en el instituto, éramos amigas.-se giró y me pareció que se quitaba una lágrima-¿Para qué busca a su médico?

-Es complicado, tiene que ver con su bebé.-resumí.

-¿Elizabeth?¿Le ocurre algo?-me preguntó preocupada.

-Eso creo, por favor, ayúdame.-le supliqué.

Ella asintió y se adentró en los archivos. La esperé impaciente hasta que la vi aparecer de nuevo.

-La atendió el doctor Kaplan, hoy tiene turno, estará en la cuarta planta haciendo las rodas.-contestó.

-Muchísimas gracias Jessica.-le sonreí. Iba a marcharme pero algo me carcomía por dentro.-Tú la conocías.-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.-¿Ella quería a su bebé? ¿Deseaba tenerlo?

-Sí, no paraba de hablar de lo hermosa que sería su pequeña Lizzie. Ni siquiera sabíamos quién era el padre, pero sabíamos que ella sería una gran madre, aunque fuera joven, ella siempre fue muy madura.-una solitaria lágrima se le desbordó por la mejilla.-Ojalá pudiera haber cuidado de ella, es una lástima que esa niña no vaya a conocer a su madre. Por lo que sé solo tuvo tiempo de ver su carita antes de que todo ocurriera.

Agaché la cabeza triste y me marché a buscar al doctor Kaplan. Subí a la cuarta planta de nuevo y fui preguntando a las enfermeras hasta encontrarlo, estaba muy cerca de la habitación de Bella.

-¿Doctor Kaplan?-le llamé cuando le vi.

-¿Doctor Cullen? No sabía que tuviera turno hoy.-se sorprendió.

-No lo tengo, necesitaba hablar con usted sobre una de sus pacientes.-le expliqué. Él me dio pie a continuar.-Isabella Swan, ¿la recuerda?

-Sí, conozco a la señorita Swan.-concretó.-Dígame, ¿qué quiere saber?

-Adopté a su hija Elizabeth, la niña muestra indicios de hemofilia.-le expliqué.-¿Qué ocurrió en el parto?¿Por qué quedó la señorita Swan en coma?

-Durante el parto la hemorragia aumentó, y no pudimos detenerla. Sacamos a la niña, pero unos segundos después, estuvimos a punto de perder a la madre por la pérdida de sangre. Su corazón dejó de latir, pero conseguimos traerla de vuelta, pero la falta de oxígeno al cerebro la dejó en coma. Cuando descubrimos que era hemofílica, era demasiado tarde.-me explicó.

-Entonces la niña es hemofílica.-dije.

-Probablemente.-admitió.

-Pero, ¿cómo no me lo dijeron en el orfanato?¿por qué no aparecía en su informe médico?-pregunté.

-Eso no lo sé, discúlpeme doctor Cullen, pero tengo trabajo.-me dijo antes de marcharse a seguir con las rondas.

Por fin tenía mis respuestas, sabía lo que tenía mi niña y podía ayudarla. Pero me quedé pensando en las palabras de Jessica, Bella no pudo cuidar de su hija, apenas si puedo verla, ella quería a su bebé...

Pasé por la habitación de Isabella Swan para despedirme de su padre y fue entonces cuando lo decidí.

…............................................................................................................................................................

3 años después.

-Papi, ¿cuándo despertará mamá?-me preguntó mi pequeña Lizzie sentada en la cama de Bella.

-Algún día, cielo.-le prometí.

Le había estado prometiendo eso durante estos tres años en los que veníamos todas las semanas a visitar a su madre. Lizzie le hablaba y le decía continuamente que la quería. Por las noches cuando le leía sus cuentos favoritos ella me preguntaba cuándo se los leería mamá. La habitación del hospital de Bella estaba plagada de dibujos que le había hecho su pequeña.

Y yo, al igual que mi pequeña, deseaba que algún día ella despertara y se encontrara con su hija.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado la escena, a mí Edward en el hospital con Lizzie se me hace muy tierno.

Bella no tardará en despertar, no deséspereis^^


	3. Despertando a una nueva vida

Ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones en París y dispuesta a subir nuevos capítulos ^^

Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Despertando a una nueva vida**

**Bella POV**

La oscuridad me invadía desde hacía mucho. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era el rostro de mi pequeña Lizzie cuando al fin salió de mí, y después nada, mi sueño se desvaneció, me quedé prisionera en estas aguas turbulentas que no me permitirían escapar. No veía nada, todo era negro, pero en ocasiones llegaban a mí sonidos, voces, olores. Con el paso del tiempo llegué a reconocer algunas fragancias, recordaba la de mi padre, la loción para después del afeitado que usaba desde que yo tenía uso de razón, y dos esencias más, una muy dulce, como de bebé, como la ropa recién lavada de los ángeles, y otra masculina, muy atrayente, irresistible. Las olía prácticamente cada día.

Pero prefería las voces, si me concentraba mucho podía incluso estar atenta a una conversación, pero era difícil, mucho más de lo que se pueda imaginar. No podía ponerle rostro a las voces, solo podía ponerles olores.

-Cariño, no saltes en la cama de tu madre.-regañó una voz masculina, pero suave y delicada como el terciopelo.

-Quiero que se despierte, papi.-canturreó la voz de una niña pequeña. Continuaba saltando en la cama y el viento traía a mí esa fragancia de bebé tan dulce.-Cuando salto encima de tu cama tú te despiertas.

-Pero su sueño no es como el mío.-objetó su padre.-Ella está...-titubeó un poco.-Está bajo un hechizo pequeña, y no puede despertar aún. Pero el día más inesperado volveremos a visitarla y ella estará despierta esperando para verte.

-Papá, si es un hechizo, quizá deberías darle un beso.-sugirió la niña.-Así es como se despierta a las princesas de los cuentos de su sueño eterno.

-Eso no es apropiado cariño. El beso tiene que darlo su príncipe azul, y ese no sabemos si soy yo.

-Claro que eres tú.-gritó la niña.-Ella es mi mamá y tú mi papá, ¿quién más podría ser su príncipe azul, sino tú?

El hombre se rió condescendiente.

-Es difícil de explicar, cuando seas mayor comprenderás.-murmuró el hombre de voz aterciopelada.

-Jo, estoy harta de esa respuesta.-se quejó la niña.-Papi, tú siempre me dices que confíe en ti, que son cosas de mayores que no comprenderé. Ahora te lo pido yo, papi bésala, son cosas de hijos que tú ya no puedes comprender, porque eres demasiado viejo.-se rió la pequeña.

-Lizzie.-la reprendió su padre.

-Por fa, por fa. No hace falta que sea como los besos de tío Emm y tía Rose, más bien como los de los abuelitos, solo un besito. Por fa papi.-suplicó la niña.

Él suspiró, escuché pasos acercarse, y la esencia masculina que tanto me atraía me golpeó tan de cerca que casi me mareó. Y entonces muy delicadamente sentí el roce de unos labios contra los míos, solo duró un segundo, pero fue como si descongelaran esa parte de mi cuerpo.

-No ha funcionado, papi.-lloró la niña.

-Lo hemos intentado, cielo.-la consoló él.

-Pero yo quiero que tú seas su príncipe azul.-sollozó.

-No llores, mi pequeña. Despídete de mamá, volveremos mañana.

Sentí un tierno beso en mi mejilla, escuché a la niña correr alejándose de mí, y después sentí un beso en mi frente seguido de un susurro en mi oído: "me hubiera gustado ser tu príncipe azul".

Me sentía tremendamente apenada cada vez que ellos se iban, solía dejarme caer en la inconsciencia tras su partida, pero hoy era diferente, me sentía más viva.

El pitido incesante que oía continuamente comenzó a hacerse más rápido y sentí como si una corriente de energía atravesara mi cuerpo, mis pies, mis manos, mi vientre. Todo comenzó a ser más real, y entonces, como despertando de un "sueño mágico", abrí mis ojos. No reconocí el lugar en el que estaba, parecía una habitación de hospital, pero era mucho más alegre, había muchos animales de peluche por todas partes, las paredes estaban decoradas por dibujos de colores, había globos y un ramo de flores junto a mi cama. Aún sentía mi cuerpo dormido, podía mover solamente mi cuello un poco y muy débilmente, pero era un comienzo, la oscuridad había quedado atrás, había llegado a la luz con un delicado beso y la voz alegre de una niña, Lizzie, ¿era ella mi pequeña Lizzie?

**Edward POV**

Lizzie seguía aún triste porque no habíamos podido romper el hechizo, pensé en llevarla a ver a sus abuelos a ver si ellos la alegraban pero fue llegar a casa y sentarse delante de la televisión y quedarse muda mirándola. Sabía lo que eso significaba, era su momento a solas. Era tan pequeña, pero su mente iba años por delante de mí, era capaz de concentrarse en sus problemas, reflexionar en silencio, mi hija era realmente especial.

La dejé a solas mientras preparaba la cena, le preparé un sandwich y se lo dejé frente a ella en la mesa del salón, no se movió cuando me acerqué a ella, significaba que su momento a solas no había acabado. Fui a mi despacho a terminar algunos papeles. Desde que me quedé solo con Lizzie, decidí que lo mejor era llevarme el trabajo a casa, estaría menos tiempo en el hospital y más con mi pequeña aunque tuviera que estar revisando papeles de neurología mientras, lo valía por disfrutar de su compañía.

Mantenía la puerta abierta por si Lizzie me necesitaba, pero solo se oía el sonido de los dibujos animados.

Cuando dieron las nueve me pareció buena hora para terminar su momento a solas y mandarla a la cama. Deseé que no me montara una escenita. Entré al salón y me encontré a mi pequeña dormida abrazando un cojín. Sonreí. La tomé en brazos y la subí a su habitación, le puse su pijama antes de meterla en la cama y pasarle su osito de peluche al que abrazaba cada noche. Le di un beso en la frente y le dije buenas noches al oído, igual que hacía cada con su madre al despedirnos, excepto ese mismo día.

Me senté un rato a tomar una cerveza viendo la tele, no veía nada en realidad, no podía parar de pensar en ella. Durante los últimos tres años habíamos ido a visitar a esa mujer, ella probablemente no sabía ni que estábamos allí, pero para mí ella y Lizzie lo eran todo. Era una sensación extraña, ni siquiera había hablado con ella pero sabía que la necesitaba.

No había tenido ninguna relación, ni ninguna cita desde que me divorcié de Lauren, lo que incluye también que no he tenido sexo en tres años. Emmett opina que no es sano y voy a acabar perdiendo el juicio, pero no me resulta tan problemático. Es cierto que a veces necesito...alivio. Me averguenza incluso admitir que he visto películas porno en el cable los días que mi niña no dormía en casa, pero soy humano.

Hoy la había besado, había besado a Bella, solo fue un roce, pero despertó en mí emociones ya olvidadas, sentimientos que ella no podría regresarme.

El timbre del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, me levanté, tomé el inalámbrico y volví a dejarme caer en el sofá mientras lo descolgaba.

-Buenas noches, Edward.-chilló el pequeño duende por el teléfono.

-¿Alice? Vaya, no esperaba tu llamada, y menos a estas horas.-miré mi reloj-¿Qué hora es allí?¿Las cuatro de la mañana?

-Puede ser, no lo sé, no puedo dormir.-murmuró.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hemanita?-le pregunté preocupado.

-Voy a volver a casa.-me confesó.

-¿En serio?¿Cuándo?-me emocioné. La había echado mucho de menos. La veíamos muy de vez en cuando, pero ella aprovechaba todo su tiempo en EEUU para estar con sus sobrinitos, mi Lizzie y el pequeño Bobby, el hijo de Emmett.

-En unas semanas.-susurró.-No sé si seré capaz de soportarlo, Edward. Cuando he ido otras veces sabía que sería muy poco tiempo, apenas si tenía que verle y lo evitaba a toda costa,-sabía de sobra a quién se refería: Jasper.-Pero ahora no me va a quedar de otra que verle, es parte de la familia después de todo. ¿Cómo está él?

No sabía qué responder a eso. Después de tres años, Jasper aún no había superado su ruptura con Alice. No había salido con nadie desde que ella se fue, seguía deprimido por su partida.

-No muy bien, te sigue echando de menos.-le confesé.-Y tú le echas de menos a él.-adiviné.

-Sí, Edward, pero las cosas siguen igual que antes, nada ha cambiado.-repuso.-He intentado tener algunas relaciones, pero a todos los comparo con él.

-¿Vas a intentar recuperar lo que tuvisteis?-le pregunté curioso.

-¿Y esperar otros 10 años a que dé un paso nuevo?-me preguntó sarcástica.-No, necesito una prueba de que él está dispuesto a algo más.

-Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a darle una oportunidad?

-Supongo que sí.-admitió ella.

-Me alegro, sé que os seguís queriendo, y si ese amor ha resistido tres años de separación, creo que puede con todo hermana.

-Eso espero.-suspiró ella.-Bueno, te dejo dormir, intentaré descansar yo también un rato. Buenas noches, Edward, saluda a Lizzie de mi parte y dile que la quiero.-me pidió.

-Lo haré, buenas noches Alice, te quiero enana.-me despedí de ella.

Me levanté a apagar el televisor, me aseguré de dejar todo cerrado. Apagué todas las luces. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para irme a mi habitación cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo descolgué.

-Pensaba que te ibas a acostar un rato Alice...

-¿Edward?-preguntó temerosa otra voz que no era la de mi hermana.

-¿Señor Swan?

-Sí, soy yo. Edward, acaban de llamarme del hospital, por Bella.-comenzó.

Me sentí tremendamente asustado, mi corazón se me encogió y se me secó la garganta, me costaba hasta hablar.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?Por favor, dígame que está bien.-supliqué.

-Edward, ella ha despertado.

* * *

Sé que el despertar de Bella es muy subrrealista y quizá a alguien le parezca infantil, pero a mí me pareció una forma muy tierna.


	4. Una princesa y un príncipe

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Me gustaría haber subido antes este capítulo, pero tuve bastantes problemas con la web de fanfiction, lo siento.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una princesa y un príncipe**

**Edward POV**

¿Bella había despertado?¿En serio? No podía creerlo, ella estaba despierta.

-¿Sigues ahí, Edward?-me preguntó su padre.

-Sí, sigo aquí, señor Swan.-respondí alterado.

-Sé que no es lo más correcto, pero me gustaría que fueras tú a verla. No sé cómo explicarle todo lo que ha pasado, tú eres médico, sabrás hacerlo mejor que yo.-me pidió.

-Sí, claro, voy para allá.-contesté deprisa.-Pero necesitaría que alguien se quede con Lizzie, está dormida.

-Ahora salgo para tu casa.-respondió antes de colgar.

Charlie Swan había venido en algunas ocasiones a casa para pasar tiempo con la pequeña Lizzie, adoraba a su nieta, y ella le adoraba a él.

Aún no me había cambiado de ropa, así que subí a mi habitación a cambiarme, lo que hice en un tiempo record, y me quedé esperando a que el padre de Bella llegara.

Me sentía muy nervioso, iba a conocerla. Llevaba tres años viéndola y ahora iba a hablar con ella finalmente, iba a ver de qué color eran sus ojos, a escuchar su voz...

Charlie llegó a casa asombrosamente rápido. Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que llovía a cántaros, es habitual en esta zona. El agua me cayó sobre el rostro devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Gracias por ir, Edward.-me agradeció.-Yo, no puedo hacerlo, necesito tiempo. No puedo llegar ahora...No puedo.-se ahogó con sus propias palabras.

-Tranquilo señor Swan, iré a verla y le llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.-le aseguré.

Entré al garaje, subí a mi Volvo y me encaminé al hospital. Puse uno de mis Cds, habitualmente conseguían distraerme y hacerme pensar en otra cosa, pero esta vez la música tampoco fue capaz de calmarme.

Seguía lloviendo cuando llegué al hospital. Volví a mojarme al salir del coche, mientras caminaba hasta la entrada. El doctor Kaplan se acercó a mí nada más verme.

-Edward, ¿te has enterado?-me preguntó.

-Sí, su padre acaba de llamarme.-contesté.

En los tres años que había pasado visitando a Bella, Harvey Kaplan y yo habíamos entablado una amistad, le ayudaba con el caso de mi bella durmiente, revisando sus constantes y su actividad cerebral.

-¿Has ido a verla?-le pregunté.

-Sí, me llamaron justo cuando la enfermera haciendo las rondas se encontró despierta a la chica en coma.-me explicó.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-inquirí.

-Está bastante confundida, y su cuerpo aún no reacciona completamente, pero es normal, ha permanecido inmóvil durante tres años...-sabía que había algo que me estaba ocultando.

-¿Algo más?

-Ella, ella ha preguntado por Lizzie, pregunta por ella continuamente.-contestó.

-La traeré por la mañana,-le aseguré.-tengo que prepararlas a ambas para el encuentro. Lizzie es muy pequeña y ella ni siquiera la conoce.

Habíamos hablado mientras caminábamos y ahora nos encontrábamos delante de la puerta 407. Kaplan golpeó la puerta.

-¿Señorita Swan?-llamó.

-Pase.-respondió una dulce voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y entramos en la habitación. Y la vi, era ella, estaba sentada en la cama, mirándonos. Fue una sensación extraña, como si me hubiera pasado años observando un cuadro, admirándolo y de repente hubiera cobrado vida, como ver un sueño hecho realidad.

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan, siento que no lo estemos dejando dormir nada esta noche.-se disculpó mi compañero.

-Tranquilo doctor Kaplan, creo que he dormido suficiente.-sonrió ella.

-Lleva razón, este es mi compañero, el doctor Cullen.-nos presentó.- Es neurólogo y va a revisarla.-le explicó mientras ella asentía.-Les dejo solos.

Me preparé para empezar el examen, llevaba varios instrumentos para revisar si habían quedado secuelas de estos años.

-Buenas noches doctor Cullen.-me saludó ella cuando nos quedamos solos.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan.-respondí.

-Llámeme Bella, solo Bella.-me pidió.

-Entonces te rogaría que no me hablaras de usted, soy Edward.-me presenté.

-Encantada.-me sonrió.

-Voy a comenzar el examen. Veamos, ¿sabes tu nombre completo?-pregunté.

-Soy Isabella Marie Swan.-contestó.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer.

-¿Sabes en qué año estamos?

-No, realmente, me han dicho que pasado 3 años aquí, así que diría que 2009.

-Exacto, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Tenía 23 la última vez, así que supongo que 26 ahora.

-¿Cuándo y dónde naciste?

-El 13 de septiembre de 1983 en Forks, Washington.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-pregunté.

-Está todo un poco borroso.-comenzó.-Recuerdo que había ido a trabajar a la tienda de los Newton, comencé a trabajar allí cuando supe que estaba embarazada, quería cuidar de mi hija.-una triste sonrisa se me formó en el rostro al escucharla.-Estaba limpiando uno de los pasillos cuando rompí aguas. Mi compañero Mike me llevó al hospital, telefoneé a mi padre por el camino. Recuerdo que me dolía muchísimo, pasaron varias horas hasta que por fin escuché el llanto de mi niña.-mientras la escuchaba me daba cuenta de lo que habría deseado estar con ella durante el parto agarrando su mano.-Vi su rostro y todo se volvió negro entonces, no recuerdo nada más.-agachó la cabeza.

-¿Te han explicado lo que le ocurrió?-le pregunté. Ella agitó su cabeza negando.

Le expliqué todo acerca de su enfermedad y los motivos por los que había pasado tanto tiempo en coma, ella me atendía atentamente.

-¿Y mi hija?¿Está bien?-me preguntó.

-Ella padece la misma enfermedad que tú, pero conseguimos diagnosticarla a tiempo, no hay ningún peligro para ella.-le aseguré.

Bella suspiró aliviada.

-Quiero verla.-me pidió.

-Por la mañana.-contesté.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora mismo?¿Con mi padre?-me preguntó.

-No, ella...-ahora entendía por qué su padre no había querido ir.-Tu padre dejó a la niña con una familia de acogida.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó ella.-¿La ha abandonado? No pudo haberlo hecho.

-No, él la visita a menudo, la niña le conoce y le llama abuelo.-contesté.

-Pero ella tendrá otra madre, otra mujer ha criado a mi bebé.-sollozó mientras veía las lágrimas caer por su rostro.

Se me encogió el corazón, me senté en su cama y tomé su rostro entre mis manos limpiando las lágrimas.

-Tranquila Bella, nadie te ha sustituido, tú eres la madre de Lizzie.-le aseguré.-Ella te conoce, viene a visitarte. Todos los dibujos que ves por las paredes de esta habitación los ha hecho ella para ti.

-¿En serio?-hipó, yo asentí.-Entonces, ¿era real?

-¿El qué era real?-pregunté desconcertado.

-Todo, los olores, los sonidos, las voces...

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.-admití.

-Me he despertado gracias a vosotros, a Lizzie y a ti.-contestó.-Quizá si eres mi príncipe azul después de todo, Edward.-me sonrió y un encantador color rojo se extendió por su rostro.

Se me abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, ella sabía eso, había escuchado nuestra conversación, ¿recordaría el beso?

Iba a hablar cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Se puede?-Charlie Swan asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Papá?-llamó su hija cuando lo vio.

-¿Bella?-sollozó Charlie.

Charlie Swan iba a entrar, pero un pequeño diablillo se escapó de detrás de su espalda entrando corriendo a la habitación, saltó sobre la cama de Bella y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Mami?-llamó mi hija a Bella.

-¿Lizzie?-ahora las lágrimas caían de los ojos de la madre.

* * *

Bueno ya sabéis qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo, el reencuentro entre Bella y Lizzie, espero que os guste ^^


	5. Encantada de conocerte mami

Lamento mucho el retraso, pero una tía a la que quiero muchísimo está enferma y la van a ingresar para hacerle pruebas y estoy bastante ajetreada con todo y preocupada, perdonadme si no actualizo mis historias demasiado rápido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Encantada de conocerte mami**

**Edward POV**

La escena era tan hermosa que noté como las lágrimas urgían por salir de mis ojos, sin embargo, las contuve, este momento era de ellas, de mi Lizzie y de mi Bella, espera, ¿mi Bella? ¿desde cuándo ella era mía? Supongo que desde el momento que vine a verla al hospital mi corazón ha sido de Lizzie y suyo.

Ambas seguían en silencio, solo mirándose, no hablaban, pero en mi interior sabía que no había nada más que decir, sus ojos clavados en la otra eran todo lo necesario. Bella, dormida durante años, encontraba a la pequeña vida por la que había dado todo, casi incluso su vida; y Lizzie veía a la madre a la que llevaba rogándole tanto tiempo que se despertara, veía a su bella durmiente de cuento, veía a su futuro, y ambas veían sus sueños hechos realidad en la otra, al igual que yo.

**Bella POV**

¿Era ella?¿Mi hija?¿El bebé que había llevado en mi tripa por tanto tiempo? Había pasado nueve meses soñando con cómo sería el momento en que la conociera, y aquí estaba después de haberme perdido tres años de su vida.

Desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada, me preparé para ser una buena madre y estaba tan ilusionada...¿por qué el destino era tan cruel conmigo?

**Flashback**

_-Bella, has ido a vomitar otra vez esta mañana, ¿seguro que estás bien?-me preguntó mi amiga Angela._

_-No estoy segura, estoy un poco mareada.-admití._

_-Bella, ¿puede ser que tú estés...ya sabes?-me preguntó intentando no decir la palabra tabú para cualquier veinteañera que tiene relaciones sexuales._

_-¿Embarazada?-dije un poco más alto de lo que debía, y todo el pasillo de la facultad se me quedó mirando._

_-Shhh.-me chitó ella.-Bueno, sí, eso._

_Entonces comencé a hacer cuentas en mi cabeza, ¿podía estar embarazada? Sí, sí, podía._

_-Angela, ¿un retraso de tres semanas es mucho?-le pregunté nerviosa, y no me hizo falta respuesta, sus ojos como platos y su boca abierta con la mandíbula colgando fueron suficiente.-¡Ay, no!_

_-Bella, cariño, ¿cómo puedes estar tan distraída?-me preguntó cariñosamente._

_-No sé, Ang, ha sido un mes difícil.-admití.-Por fin voy a terminar la carrera y he tenido la cabeza en otros sitios.-con esos sitios me refería a mi novio._

_-¿Jacob?-adivinó Angela.-¿Qué pasa ahora con él?_

_-Cada vez me siento más distanciada de él, y creo que está metido en algo malo Ang, desde que se junta con esos chicos nuevos de la Push.-expliqué._

_-¿Algo malo?¿Cómo qué?-me preguntó curiosa, ella se preocupaba mucho por mí, siempre había sido como una hermana para mí._

_-Creo que se está drogando.-confesé._

_-¿Estás segura?-ahogó un grito._

_-No, pero tengo que averiguarlo. Ang, si estoy embarazada, tengo que saber en qué anda metido.-dije comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.-¿me acompañarías a verle a la Push después de clases?_

_-Claro, Bells, para eso somos amigas.-me dijo abrazándome._

_Entramos a la última clase que teníamos y después subimos a mi vieja camioneta para dirigirnos a casa de Jacob, pero él no estaba en casa. Los vimos a él y a sus amigos junto al acantilado, y no parecían estar en sus cabales. Aparqué junto a ellos y salí del coche al mismo tiempo que mi amiga._

_-¿Jake?-le llamé._

_Él se giró y casi no le reconocí, no ese no era mi novio, ese no era el chico del que yo me había enamorado._

_-Woo, Bells, has venido, te acuerdas de mí después de todo.-dijo travándose con los pies al andar hacía mí, sus ojos estaban rojos y su boca parecía incapaz de cerrarse._

_-¿Qué has tomado Jake?-le pregunté preocupada, no quería que siguiera avanzando, me daba un poco de miedo._

_-He tomado polvos mágicos, no sabes lo bien que te sientes después.-se rió._

_-¿Has tomado drogas?-fue mi amiga Angela al grano._

_-Ya vino la niña buena a aguarnos la fiesta, ¿a ti qué te importa Angela? Vete a casa, yo me quedo con Bella.-le ordenó mientras mi miedo iba en aumento._

_-NO,-se negó ella-Bella se viene conmigo._

_-¿Te quedas conmigo Bells?-me preguntó dando un paso torpe que casi lo hacer aterrizar en el suelo._

_-No, Jacob. Yo quiero a mi novio, no a un drogadicto.-le chillé._

_-Lárgate entonces, no te necesito.-me recriminó.-Leah.-gritó a su espalda, y la morena de pelo largo se acercó a él.-Tenemos vía libre para hacer lo que queramos, Bella ya está fuera._

_Nada más decir eso empezó a restregarse con la chica que también parecía estar bajo los efectos de las drogas. Leah tenía su mano sobre los pantalones de Jacob tocando su miembro y él sobaba el culo de ella. No té cómo las lágrimas afloraban a mis ojos. Angela pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor, me introdujo en el asiento de copiloto y condujo ella de vuelta a Forks. _

_-Bella, tranquila, no le necesitas, déjale, olvídate de ese imbécil, tú siempre has merecido algo mejor que un niñato como él, sé que en alguna parte hay un príncipe azul para ti, y lo acabarás encontrando.-me prometió._

_-Pero Ang, ¿y si estoy embarazada?¿qué voy a hacer?-le pregunté desesperada._

_-¿Que qué vas a hacer? Te lo voy a decir, vamos a ir mañana al hospital, Jessica está haciendo sus prácticas, le pediré que nos ayude con las pruebas, si estás embarazada serás la mejor madre del mundo, y además también la mejor psiquiatra y yo seré la pediatra de tu bebé, y seguiremos estando juntos, tú, tu bebé y yo, te lo prometo. Tus amigos estaremos allí para ti.-me aseguró._

_-Gracias Ang.-le contesté llorando._

_Finalmente, gracias a Jessica, supe que estaba embarazada. Y Ang no mintió, mis amigos estuvieron ahí. Mi padre también me apoyó cuando se lo conté, incluso se mostró bastante ilusionado ante la idea de un nieto o una nieta. Pero no todo fue miel, no es fácil comenzar a trabajar en un hospital justo después de terminar la carrera y embarazada. Pero mi amigo Mike estuvo ahí, y me ofreció un puesto de trabajo en la tienda de sus padres que acepté sin dudar._

_Siempre iba con alguien a las pruebas, el día que supe el sexo del bebé Jessica y Mike estaban conmigo en la ecografía, ambos me obligaron a ir a comprar ropa rosa después de eso. Eran mis amigos del instituto, los que había conservado incluso en la facultad, perdiendo por suerte a Lauren Mallory, gracias a Dios, que por lo que supimos por fin había cazado a un tío rico al que sacarle el dinero._

_Y de Jacob no volví a saber nada, creo que mi padre evitó que se acercara a mí, así como Eric, Mike y Ben, era como tener guardaespaldas, como mis sobreprotectores hermanos._

_Mike y yo llevábamos un rato limpiando los pasillos de la tienda antes de cerrar. Noté un dolor agudo en mi estómago, di un pequeño grito y Mike corrió hacia mí._

_-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-me preguntó preocupado._

_-Me duele..._

_Y entonces rompí aguas. Mike me llevó al hospital mientras llamaba a nuestros amigos y a mi padre para avisarles. Todos estaban allí cuando llegamos. El dolor no cesaba. Mike y Eric agarraban mis manos cuando tenía contracciones._

_Me llevaron a la sala de partos. Mi padre no se sentía preparado para entrar, así que lo hicieron Angela y Jessica. Mike me había acompañado poco antes a las clases de preparación al parto, así que ya tenía claro como respirar y eso._

_Mis amigas me animaban, empujé cada vez que me lo dijeron, pero empecé a marearme, no sabía por qué me ocurría, noté cómo perdía las fuerzas. Escuché el llanto de mi bebé finalmente, vi su rostro, tan hermoso, mi ángel...Y todo se volvió negro._

_-Bella.-me llamó la voz de Angela y fue lo último que escuché._

Y ahora ella estaba aquí, mi niña, por la que todos habíamos luchado tanto, era ella, era ella. Sentí mis lágrimas caer sin parar. Sus ojos, sus mejillas, su sonrisa, su cabello, era un ángel, era un sueño, era mi sueño, al fin estaba con ella. Cualquier dolor, y cualquier pena merecía la pena por conocerla, por tenerla conmigo.

Casi me daba miedo tocarla, me daba la impresión de que se iba a desvanecer, y ella, demostrándome que eso no iba a pasar, se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla delicadamente, yo le devolví el gesto. Se puso de pie sobre mi cama de hospital con sus pequeñas piernecitas y me abrazó. Nunca me apartaría de ella de nuevo.

**Lizzie POV**

Me había despertado cuando escuché el coche de papá marcharse, me asusté mucho y bajé corriendo al salón. Me encontré al abuelo Charlie sentado en el sofá sin mirar nada.

-¿Abuelito?-le llamé agarrando a mi pequeño Cody, mi osito de peluche, la abuela Esme me lo regaló antes de que yo recordara.

-¿Lizzie?¿Qué haces despierta?-me preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está papá?-le pregunté.

-Cariño, tu papá ha ido al hospital a ver a mamá.-me contestó.

-¿Mami está bien?-sollocé al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sí, sí, bebé, tranquila, mami está bien, ella ha vuelto, está despierta cielo, mamá ha despertado.-me dijo el abuelito.

-¿Mami se ha despertado?-me emocioné.

Papá lo había conseguido besándola, el beso la había despertado, la magia existe.

-Quiero verla.-le dije.

-Aún no, cielo. Iremos cuando papá nos avise.-contestó.

-No, no, abuelito, tenemos que ir ya, abuelitoooo.-supliqué y comencé a llorar.

-No cariño, no llores, por favor bebé.-me pidió.

Sabía que el abuelo Charlie no aguantaba bien las lágrimas, papá no se dejaba manejar pero el abuelito era más fácil de controlar. Finalmente conseguí que accediera y me llevara al hospital. Fuimos a la habitación que tantas veces había visitado, pero la impaciencia me pudo y me colé por un hueco que el abuelo dejó, y entonces la vi, era ella, estaba sentada en la cama, y me miraba, era hermosa, más que Campanilla o la Cenicienta, era mi mamá.

Subí a su cama y me quedé mirándola, ella lloraba, no sabía por qué, entonces me di cuenta de que yo también lo hacía. Papi me explicó un día, después de que la abuelita Esme lloró cuando le regalé un dibujo de ella y yo juntas, que las personas pueden llorar de alegría.

Estaba tan contenta de estar con mi mamá, quería acercarme a ella, pero me daba un poco de miedo, toqué su mejilla con mi mano y ella tocó la mía, después, no pude esperar más y la abracé. Ella me apretó contra su pecho.

-¡Oh, te quiero tanto, bebé!-me dijo entra lágrimas.

-Yo también te quiero mami.-respondí, y luego recordé la lección de modales que me había enseñado en abuelo Carlisle-Ah, por cierto, encantada de conocerte, mami.


	6. Cobarde

Hola! Bueno esta vez he intentado no tardar tanto en actualizar, también entended que tengo cuatro historia y además mi vicio por leer fics también.

Este capítulo trata sobre cómo se sintió Charlie con todo lo que le ocurrió a Bella, lo difícil que es para un padre casi perder a su hija y tomar algunas decisiones. Algunas partes se me han hecho muy tristes al escribirlas, os juro que inluso he llorado, espero que os guste. Aquí lo teneis.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Cobarde**

**Charlie POV**

Por fin Bella había despertado, mi pequeña estaba otra vez conmigo, ¡cuánto la había echado de menos! Había pasado tantos días en mi habitación mirando el teléfono sobre mi mesita de noche esperando que me llamaran del hospital para decirme que había despertado, que volvieran a darme buenas noticias, hacía mucho que no me llegaban buenas noticias de un hospital.

Flashback

_-Sí, señor Stevens, se ha avisado en todas las comisarías del robo de su coche, se les ha informado del color, modelo y matrícula. En cuanto sepa algo se lo comunicaré, no está en mi poder hacer nada más.-le expliqué al hombre que tenía ante mí._

_-Gracias, sheriff Swan.-me contestó antes de irse._

_Había habido tres robos de coches este mes en nuestro pequeño pueblo, casi todo el mundo apuntaba a los chicos de la Push, como jefe de policía no me podía dejar llevar por los comentarios, pero después de ver lo que Jake había cambiado, también les culparía a ellos. Jake, niñato estúpido, estaba a punto de ser padre y no lo sabía, y no lo sabría nunca, no volvería a acercarse ni a mi hija ni a mi nieta._

_Fui a hablar con él después de que Bella me contó que estaba embarazada, ella se negó a que lo hiciera, pero no podía soportar la situación, él iba a ser padre, tenía derechos, pero cuando le vi supe por qué Bella no le quería cerca y le prometí a mi niña que le mantendría a raya._

_Mi pequeña estaba a punto de dar a luz, estaba tan emocionado, yo, abuelo, al principio me sentía tremendamente asustado, después de todo sería el principal apoyo de Bella para cuidar de la niña, pero según fueron pasando los meses el miedo se transformó en alegría y emoción. _

_Y entonces, me llamó mi ayudante con el teléfono en la mano._

_-Sheriff, es el joven Newton, dice que Bella está de parto, han salido ya hacia el hospital.-me retransmitió._

_Sin pensarlo un segundo cogí las llaves del coche y salí rumbo al hospital de Port Angeles, era el más cercano a Forks. Encontré al joven Yorkie en la puerta esperándome. Todos los amigos de Bella ya estaban allí con ella. Me llevó con mi hija, ella lloraba y gritaba por el dolor. Se me hizo el corazón añicos de verla así, sobretodo porque aún no había dilatado apenas, aún le quedaba un rato de dolor._

_-Cariño, tienes que ser fuerte, sé que te duele, pero todo es por tu niña.-le recordaba yo mientras ella apretaba fuerte mi mano cuando venía una contracción._

_-Papá, es horrible, no voy a poder.-lloró mi hija._

_-Claro que vas a poder, porque eres una Swan, eres la mejor de los Swan, cariño, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, tan leal, tan fiel, y tan valiente. No te has rendido nunca y no lo vas a hacer ahora, ¿verdad?-le pregunté._

_-No, papá, lo voy a conseguir.-me prometió con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Esa es mi ni niña.-le besé la sien._

_-Ya estoy bastante crecidita.-repuso._

_-Siempre serás mi niña.-le recordé._

_-Eso solo lo dices para que cuando nazca el bebé no tenga celos de mi propia hija, porque su abuelito solo le hará caso a ella, Elizabeth será tu niña.-intentó sonreír._

_-Claro que lo será, pero ella no puede suplantarte cariño, no tengas celos.-bromeé intentando tranquilizar a Bella en lo que entró una enfermera a la habitación._

_-¿Quién entrará en el paritorio con ella?-preguntó la enfermera con el traje de quirófano en las manos._

_Sentí varios pares de ojos clavados en mí. Jamás pensé en qué pasaría llegado este momento, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo. No era yo quién tenía que entrar a esa sala, debía ser un marido que adorara a mi hija, que la hubiera acompañado durante todo el embarazo y que se sintiera dichoso de ser padre, ¿por qué mi pequeña no podía tener algo así?_

_-Cielo, no sé si podré hacerlo.-le gemí a Bella._

_-Tranquilo señor Swan, podemos entrar Angela y yo.-intervino Mike Newton._

_-¿No te importa, Bella?-le pregunté._

_-Tranquilo papá, todo irá bien.-me sonrió._

_Y entonces se la llevaron. Fue la última vez que hable´con ella. Pasaron las horas, los amigos de Bella y yo nos paseábamos nerviosos por el pasillo. Entonces una Angela llorosa salió de la sala seguida por Mike._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-les pregunté histérico._

_-Nos han echado.-dijo Mike._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Y el bebé?¿Y Bella?-casi rugí._

_-El bebé acababa de nacer, entonces Bella ha empezado a perder mucha sangre, ha perdido el conocimiento y después nos han echado.-sollozó Angela._

_-Tendremos que esperar a que salgan a decirnos algo.-dijo Mike._

_Y pasó de nuevo el tiempo tortuosamente lento, hasta que el doctor Kaplan salió del paritorio. Su rostro no auguraba buenas noticias._

_-¿Señor Swan?-me llamó._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-le urgí._

_-Durante el parto su hija ha perdido mucha sangre, conseguimos detener la hemorragia, pero ha sido demasiado tiempo, ella ha entrado en coma.-me explicó._

_El mundo cayó a mis pies, mi pequeña Bella no lo había conseguido, estaba en coma._

_-¿Cuándo despertará?-le pregunté._

_-Es imposible de saber, podría ser mañana, el mes que viene, dentro de unos años...O quizá nunca.-respondió._

_Tuve que sentarme antes de caer redondo al suelo, noté cómo Jessica Stanley intentaba tranquilizarme aunque la angustia era palpable en su voz y en sus ojos._

_-¿Y el bebé?-preguntó la chica sentada a mi lado._

_-La niña está bien.-nos aseguró.-¿Quieren verla?-nos preguntó._

_Le acompañamos hasta la sala de maternidad, allí nos colocó detrás de un cristal al frente de un montón de bebés. No tuvo que indicarme quién era Elizabeth, la reconocí al instante, sus ojos, eran los ojos de Bella calcados con precisión en aquel pequeño rostro, era preciosa, un ángel, era mi vida y la de mi hija._

_A los pocos días me la llevé conmigo a casa. Ya teníamos preparada su habitación, todo estaba listo para su llegada, pero faltaba los más importante, su madre._

_Al principio creí que podía hacerlo solo, pero era tan difícil, pedí una excedencia en el trabajo, todos lo comprendían. Visitaba todos los días a Bella en el hospital, pero con el paso del tiempo se me hizo imposible cuidar de las dos. Y mi aflicción y pesimismo por el estado de Bella me hicieron llevar a la idea de que nunca despertaría, así que decidí que lo mejor era que Lizzie tuviera la familia que realmente se merecía. La di en adopción, pero me sentía inseguro, era mi pequeña, dejé todos nuestros datos por si algún día hubiera algún problema, contactaran conmigo o me la devolvieran. _

_La casa se quedó vacía, Bella no estaba, Lizzie tampoco, solo estaba yo, siempre estaría solo. No se escucharían risas en esta casa, ni volvería a haber juegos, no volvería la felicidad a la casa Swan, la alegría se fue con Bella._

Y por fin habían llegado buenas noticias del hospital. Cuando el doctor Kaplan me dijo que Bella había despertado lo creí un sueño, había soñado tantas veces con esto, todas las noches que me quedaba dormido vigilando el teléfono, creía oírlo sonar, y al doctor dándome esta noticia, pero después despertaba y veía que el teléfono nunca había sonado.

Pero esta vez era cierto, y de nuevo me sentí incapaz de enfrentar la situación, así que le pedí a Edward que fuera por mí.

Ese chico había sido una bendición desde que apareció en mi puerta buscando a Bella. Había salvado la vida de Lizzie, la había cuidado como el mejor de los padres, y me había dado la oportunidad de ser su abuelo. ¿Por qué no pudimos conocerle antes?¿Por qué no pudo ser el marido que yo quería para Bella?

Ahora veía como mi hija conocía a Lizzie, por fin el milagro sucedió, por fin nos tocó suerte en la ruleta de la vida. Las dos hablaban, sonreían y lloraban, era una escena hermosa. Entonces las tripas de Lizzie rugieron.

-Creo que alguien tiene hambre.-bromeó Bella.

-Un poquito mami.-sonrió Lizzie y subió a su cara ese color rojo que había heredado de su madre, los ojos de Bella se humedecieron al verlo.

-La llevaré a desayunar, volveremos enseguida.-prometió Edward.-Vamos cariño.-llamó a Lizzie que se fue con él.

Sabía que a su manera me daba un poco de tiempo a solas con mi hija.

-Papá.-suspiró Bella que pareció enojada conmigo.

-Bella, cariño estoy tan contento de que esté despierta.-le dije y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿De veras?¿No hubieras preferido que siguiera en coma para que nunca supiera que habías dado a mi hija en adopción?-me recriminó.

-Bella, yo creí que podría, pero no pude.-gemí.-Intenté que tuviera lo mejor, una buena familia. Cuando la llevé a casa conmigo vi que no sería capaz, sin ti yo estaba solo y perdido. Quería cuidar de ti, y quería cuidar de ella. Venía a visitarte a diario, pero no podía traer a la niña conmigo, era muy pequeña, algunas veces alguien me ayudaba y se quedaba con ella, pero no siempre era posible. Los días que no podía visitarte me sentía desdichado, no fue suficiente con dejar el trabajo, no tenía tiempo para todo. Me vi entre la espada o la pared, no me sentía ni un buen padre ni un buen abuelo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo todo mal. Tú no podías encontrar a nadie más, pero Lizzie si tenía esa oportunidad, ella podía tener una buena familia, algo mejor que esta mierda de anciano.-sollocé.

-¡Oh, papá, no digas eso!-lloró Bella echándose a mis brazos.-Siento haber sido tan dura contigo, pero es que por un momento me vi apartada de la vida de mi hija y no pude soportarlo, lo siento, no es culpa tuya. Sé que lo hiciste por su bien, pero sé también que tú habrías sido no solo un gran abuelo con ella, también el mejor padre del mundo, igual que lo fuiste conmigo.-me dijo antes de besar mi frente.

-Gracias Bells.-respondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solamente mirándonos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Dice que no sabes valorar lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, yo siempre creí que Bella era como una luz en mi vida, que era el árbol que presidía mi jardín, pero me equivocaba, ella era mucho más que eso, ella era una parte de mi alma, ella era mi esperanza.

-Vaya confianza que tiene el doctor Cullen con Lizzie, ¿no?-me preguntó Bella.

-Claro cariño, para eso es su padre.-contesté.

-¿Que es su qué?-preguntó con los ojos dilatados.

* * *

Un review no requiere mucho trabajo pero tiene un gran valor, hacedme afortunada por favor ^^.


	7. Compartiendo una hija

Bueno por fin he subido el nuevo capítulo que ya muchos estaban pidiendo, y con él el cara a cara entre Edward y Bella, espero que os guste ^^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 :Compartir una hija**

**Edward POV**

Cuando las tripas de Lizzie comenzaron a hacer ruido me la llevé a desayunar, Charlie necesitaba tiempo a solas con Bella, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-Señorita, ¿cómo has hecho para engañar al abuelito Charlie para que te trajera?-le pregunté a mi hija que iba cogida de mi mano dando saltitos por el pasillo del hospital.

-Papi, yo no le engañé, solo le pedí que me trajera.-contestó haciendo un pucherito adorable que funcionaba con todo el mundo menos conmigo que ya la conocía.

Resultaba muy cómico cuando le hacía eso a mi padre y él caía rendido a sus pies, ese hombre, el mismo que me había enseñado a mí disciplina y a ser un caballero, se le caía la baba con la sonrisa de mi hija, y perdía toda la dignidad. Lo que podía hacer mi hija, y mi hermano y mi sobrino no escapaban de su poder, Emmett le consentía sus travesuras, y Robert las sufría deacuerdo. Me recordaba tanto a mi hermana Alice cuando hacía eso, Alice, ¡cuánto la extrañaba!¡qué suerte que volvería pronto!

-¡Ay, Lizzie!¿Por qué eres tan traviesa?-le pregunté divertido.

-Son cosas de niños.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me cites a la abuela Esme, claro, contigo son cosas de niños, pero cuando éramos Emmett y yo, era un día sin videojuegos.-me reí yo.-Tu abuela es parcial, cielo.

-¿Parcial?-preguntó mi hija confusa. A veces olvidaba que tan solo tenía tres años, pronto cuatro.

-Es cuando una persona prefiere a alguien, cariño.-le expliqué sencillamente.

-Papi, yo soy parcial.-dijo mi pequeña.-Os prefiero a ti y a mami antes que a cualquier otros papis en el mundo.

Yo me reí y cogí a mi pequeña en brazos. Le besé la mejilla y ella hizo lo que hacía siempre, espachurrar su mejilla contra la mía, ella lo llamaba un beso de mejillas.

-¿Sabes, Lizzie? Yo también lo soy, tú eres mi preferida entre todas las niñas, eres la mejor hija del mundo.

Ella se rio y entonces me di cuenta, me había atrapado a mi también, yo intentaba regañarla y acababa con ella en brazos dándole besos, ¿quién le había enseñado a mi hija a ser tan manipuladora?

Llegamos a la cafetería, le compré a Lizzie un batido de chocolate y un bollo de crema, yo me pedí un café y nos sentamos en una mesa, bueno, me senté yo, porque mi hija iba brincando de un lado a otro, deseando que volviéramos a la habitación.

-Lizzie, ven a sentarte, sabes que hay que comer tranquilamente.-la reñí, ella arrugó el ceño y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

-Pero papi, yo quiero ir con mami.-lloró.

-Y vamos a ir con ella, pero mami y el abuelo Charlie necesitan tiempo solos para hablar.-contesté.

-¿Cosas de mayores?-preguntó ella.

-Exacto Lizzie.

-Papi, ¿cuándo seré lo suficiente mayor para que deje de haber cosas de mayores?-me preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Algún día.-me reí.-Bueno, vámonos ya.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta igual que el de ida, Lizzie agarrada de mi mano dando brinquitos. Llamé a la puerta antes de entrar. Bella y Charlie estaban sentados en la cama en silencio. Los dos se giraron a mirarnos en cuanto se dieron cuenta que habíamos entrado.

-Lizzie, ¿quieres venir con el abuelito a traerle unas flores bonitas a mamá para que adornen el cuarto?-le preguntó Charlie a mi hija, y yo me quedé confuso.

-Pero abuelito, yo quiero estar con mami.-se quejó ella.

-No tardaremos nada, cielo, además yo soy muy malo para esas cosas, las chicas sabeis más de eso.-la animó Charlie.

-Abuelito, la tía Rose me ha enseñado que eso es sextista.-yo ahogué una risa.

-Sexista, Lizzie.-la corrigió Bella riéndose.

-Bueno, sí, eso.-aceptó ella.

-¡Oh, Lizzie! No lo digo por eso.-se apresuró a aclarar Charlie.-Es que tú eres la niña de tres años, casi cuatro-puntualizó cuando vio que Lizzie lo iba a interrumpir,-con mejor gusto del mundo.

-Está bien.-accedió.-Lo siento mami, el abuelo me necesita demasiado, volveré en un plin.-le prometió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir con Charlie de la habitación.

Yo estaba un poco nervioso por quedarme solo con ella, ella me miraba entornando los ojos, desearía poder saber qué le rondaba la cabeza.

-Edward, mi padre me ha dicho que tú adoptaste a Lizzie.-comenzó y mis nervios comenzaron.-Supongo que tengo que agradecerte que hayas dejado a mi padre ser parte de la vida de la niña.

-No es necesario.-le aseguré yo.

Sinceramente, no había llegado a plantearme qué pasaría llegados a este punto, ¿querría Bella que le devolviera a la niña? Yo no podía hacer eso, ¿solo verla los fines de semana, como los padres divorciados? Tampoco podía, ella era mi Lizzie, aunque Bella era su madre.

-Mi padre me ha contado todo, que la has criado tú solo, que la has traído a verme prácticamente a diario…Yo quería a esa niña desde antes de que naciera, pero no puedo arrebatártela, es casi mas hija tuya que mía.-dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-No digas eso, Bella.-le rogué.-Ella es tu hija, nadie te podrá quitar nunca eso, hiciste tantos esfuerzos por ella. Pero te aseguro que no soportaría que me la quitaras.

-¿Qué propones?-me preguntó.

-Podríamos compartirla,-la detuve antes de que me interrumpiera.-Tú eres su madre y yo su padre, no hay por qué suplantar a nadie.-expliqué.

-Y, ¿cómo lo haríamos? ¿Nos la iríamos turnando de casa en casa?-dijo sarcástica.

-No, Bella. Además creo que eso sería demasiado desequilibrio para ella. Lizzie siempre ha estado en nuestra casa. Quizá podrías venirte con nosotros, tenemos espacio de sobra, evitaríamos apartar a Lizzie del que siempre sería su hogar, y ella sería tan feliz de despertarse y encontrar a su mami desayunando en la cocina.

-¿De verdad?-sollozó ella.

-Sí.-contesté.-Ella solía decir, cuando le daba las buenas noches, que algún día recibiría un beso de su mami y otro de su papi antes de ir a dormir.-le conté.

-Pero, ¿mudarme a vuestra casa?-preguntó dudosa.

-Es una casa muy grande, con muchísimo espacio, podrías elegir habitación, tenemos un jardín enorme con una piscina, y no vivimos muy lejos de Forks, tu padre nos visita a menudo.-le aseguré.

-Quizá sea buena idea.-admitió.-Está bien, lo probaremos.

Me sentía eufórico, no iba a quitarme a Lizzie, es más, viviríamos todos juntos bajo el mismo techo como una familia feliz. ¿Tres personas en casa? Eso no pasaba desde el glorioso día en que Lauren se marchó. Pero, ¿seguro seríamos tres? No había hablado exactamente con Alice de dónde se quedaría cuando volviera, ¿volvería a la casa de nuestros padres? ¿O querría un poco más de privacidad? También podía irse a casa de Emmett, aunque no creo que le hiciera gracia, Jasper acudía muy seguido a visitar a su sobrinito Robert…Tendría que hablar con ella.

Poco después llegaron Charlie y Lizzie con un gran ramo de flores para Bella.

-Son preciosas, gracias.-les sonrió ella oliendo las flores.

-¿Habeis decidido algo?-murmuró Charlie intentando que nuestra conversación pasara desapercibida para Lizzie.

-Sí, papá.-contestó Bella y se volvió hacia nuestra hija, ¡qué bien sonaba eso! _Nuestra hija_.-¿Sabes qué, Lizzie?

-No, mami, ¿qué?-preguntó ella emocionada.

-Voy a irme a tu casa con tu papi y contigo.-le dijo.

-¡Yupiiiiiii!-gritó la niña a pleno pulmón. Comenzó a dar saltos por la habitación ignorando nuestras miradas.

-¿Estás segura, Bells?-le preguntó su padre.

-Sí, lo intentaremos por ella.-le contestó mirando al diablillo saltarín.

-Vas a ver mami, mi habitación es muy chachi, la abuelita Esme me compró unas pizarras en forma de estrella que brillan en la oscuridad y puedo pintar en casi todas mis paredes, y tengo un montón de peluches, y además el techo tiene dibujada a la sirenita, y además…-y así siguió casi sin tomar aire hasta describirle cada centímetro de la casa. Bella la escuchaba atenta y sonreía casa todo el rato, Charlie y yo las mirábamos felices, los dos veíamos lo mismo, a nuestras hijas felices.

Pasamos un rato entre risas y locuras de mi hija. Entonces llamaron a la puerta, me acerqué a abrir y me encontré con un grupo de cinco jóvenes, entre los que solo reconocí a Jessica Stanley.

-¿Bella?-preguntaron ellos emocionados al verla.

Bella estaba en la cama con Lizzie en su regazo, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al ver a esas cinco personas en la puerta.

-¿Mike?¿Jess?¿Ang?¿Ben?¿Eric?-dijo casi atragantándose con los nombres.

-¿Lizzie?-preguntó Jess.

-Hola ehhh.-se quedó parada al darse cuenta que no les conocía.-Mami, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaban?

* * *

Sé que es un poco más corto de a lo que os tengo acostumbradas pero es que no podía seguir más porque el capítulo habría sido demasiado largo, en el siguiente os enterareis de qué ha sido de la vida de los amigos de Bella y que no la abandonaron ni por un segundo.


	8. ¿Qué fue de ellos?

Hola, bueno estoy contentísima con el éxito de esta historia, cada review que leo es una subida a mi autoestima, lo juro. Me emociona que os esté gustando tanto, intentaré tardar menos en subir, pero la semana que viene empieza la universidad y es mi primer año, así que no puedo prometer nada.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 8:** ¿Qué fue de ellos?

**Bella POV**

Me quedé petrificada, todos mis amigos estaban en la puerta de mi habitación, esas cinco personas que habían conseguido que yo me atreviera a tener a mi bebé, que me allanaron el camino y me ayudaron, les debía tanto a las personas de la puerta, Ang, Jess, Eric, Mike, Ben…

-Son mis mejores amigos.-le respondí a Lizzie que seguía en mi regazo.

Ang se acercó a mí con los ojos vidriosos y me abrazó.

-Bells, has vuelto, por fin has vuelto.-sollozó mientras notaba su pecho apretado contra el mío temblar.

Comencé a llorar yo, cuando nuestros sollozos se juntaron y nuestros cuerpos temblaban a la vez, me di cuenta de la creciente tripa de Ang. Me separé un poco de ella y se me formó una sonrisa.

-¿Ang, estás…?

-Sí, Ben y yo estamos esperando gemelos, son dos niños.-me contestó emocionada.

-Enhorabuena.-les felicité a los dos.

-Gracias.-me contestó Angela.-Y tú debes de ser Lizzie.-se dirigió a mi hija.-Te pareces tanto a tu madre, eres preciosa.-le sonrió.

Vi cómo mi hija se ponía roja como un tomate, ¡sí que nos parecíamos!

-Elizabeth Anne Swan.-se presentó.-Encantada de conoceros.

-¡Vaya, alguien le ha enseñado modales!-se rio Jessica mirando a Edward.

-¿Cómo habéis sabido tan pronto que había despertado?-les pregunté.

-Siempre había alguien pendiente de ti.-contestó Eric.

-Yo no os he visto nunca.-apuntó Edward.

-No queríamos intervenir en las visitas de su hija.-repuso Ang.-Sabíamos que venías a verla, muchos de nosotros trabajamos aquí. Cuando yo tenía turno me escapaba alguna vez del ala de pediatría para verte.

-Cuando me tocaba trabajar a mí.-dijo Jessica-era la encargada de vigilarte.

-Yo estoy de administrativo en la última planta.-dijo Eric.-Pero siempre encontraba un momento para bajar a verte.

-Ben y yo veníamos cuando podíamos, él es abogado y su tiempo está contado, y yo cuando conseguía escaparme de la tienda.-se rio Mike.

-Pero cuando estaban aquí Edward, Lizzie o Charlie intentábamos ser discretos y no interrumpir.-comentó Jessica.-Por eso nunca supieron de nuestras "revisiones diarias".

-Hemos pasado muchos años planeando cada movimiento para que nunca estuvieras sola.-dijo Mike.-Y cuando Ang nos ha llamado hoy ha sido casi difícil de creer, pero has vuelto.-no puedo evitarlo y vino a abrazarme.

Mike había sido un gran amigo en la secundaria, incluso me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo le expliqué que solo le veía como amigo. Al poco de comenzar la universidad comenzó a salir con Jess, hacían una pareja preciosa.

Cuando Mike se separó de mí observé un anillo de oro en su dedo anular.

-Mike, ¿te has casado?-le pregunté emocionada.

-Mike y yo nos casamos el año pasado.-me informó Jess.

-Enhorabuena, ¡eso es genial!-les felicité.-Me he perdido tanto…-suspiré dándome cuenta de los sacrificios que mis amigos habían hecho por mí y todas las cosas que yo me había perdido.-Nunca podré agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, he debido ser un estorbo constante en vuestras vidas.

-¡Claro que no, Bella!-exclamó Ben.-Lo hemos hecho porque somos tus amigos y te queremos, y parece como si te culparas de haber estado en coma, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es disfrutar de todo lo que te has perdido, como Lizzie.-me aconsejó.

Miré a mi hija en mi regazo, ella me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Gracias Ben.-le dije antes de besar a Lizzie en la cabeza.

Pasamos un rato agradable hasta que todos tuvieron que volver a sus quehaceres. Me despedí de mis amigos con beso en la mejilla y un "prométeme que nos veremos pronto".

Lizzie se estaba quedando dormida sobre mí.

-Ha madrugado mucho, y ha sido un día ajetreado, debe de estar exhausta.-comentó Edward mirándola con ternura.

-¿La traerás mañana a verme de nuevo?-le pregunté casi suplicando.

-Por supuesto, ella no se quedaría en casa, está loca por estar con su mamá.-contestó Edward.

-Bells, debo ir a trabajar.-me dijo mi padre.-Volveré esta noche si quieres.-apuntó, pero se le notaba tan cansado que agité la cabeza.

-No es necesario papá, vete a casa a descansar, estaré bien.-le prometí.

Me dio un beso en la frente como lo hacía cuando yo era pequeña, antes de que muriera Renée, cuando iba a pasar los veranos con él, siempre se despedía de mí con un beso en la frente. Después de la muerte de mi madre, me mudé con él y supongo que los besos de despedida ya no habían sido necesarios, hasta ahora no sabía cuánto los había extrañado.

Dio otro beso a Lizzie en su cabeza y se marchó intentando no hacer ruido. Y me quedé sola con Edward.

No había tenido tiempo para fijarme en que parecía más un dios que un hombre, era tan guapo, sus ojos verdes te hacían perder el sentido, sus labios eran incitantes, y por no hablar de su cuerpo que era un pecado. Y su voz, ¡qué voz!

Pero había algo más allá del físico con Edward Cullen, él y su ex mujer habían adoptado a Lizzie, ella le había dado a elegir entre ella y la niña, y él había elegido a la niña. Y aquí no acababa todo, él la había traído conmigo, la niña sabía que yo era su madre, y ahora me ofrecía ser parte de su vida viviendo en su casa.

¿Será que sigo en coma y este hombre es solo un sueño?

-Tú también deberías descansar.-me recordó Edward.

-No quiero dormir.-me negué.

-Lizzie y yo volveremos mañana, te lo prometo.-me dijo clavando una tierna mirada en mí.

-Te creo, pero no sé si yo mañana seguiré aquí.-sollocé.- ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir? Me vuelvo a quedar dormida y pasan otros tres años, o incluso más.

-Tranquila Bella,-dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama y acariciando mi mejilla-si quieres me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.

-Por favor.-le pedí.

Me tumbé en la cama con Lizzie entre mis brazos y Edward agarrando mi mano, quedando las dos sobre la espalda de mi hija. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que caí en la inconsciencia.

**Edward POV**

Cuando sentí que Bella estaba dormida y había aflojado el agarre sobre mi mano y sobre Lizzie, me levanté para marcharnos. Cogí a Lizzie en brazos con cuidado de no despertar a ninguna de las dos, y me incliné para besar a Bella en la mejilla.

-No temas,-le susurré-mañana despertarás, te besaré de nuevo mi hermosa princesa.

Salí de la habitación en silencio, cargué a mi hija hasta el coche, donde la coloqué en su sillita y continuó durmiendo plácidamente.

Cuando llegamos a casa encontré otro coche en la puerta. Dejé a mi hija un momento en el coche y entré en mi casa cuya puerta estaba abierta. Todo estaba oscuro excepto por la luz de la televisión del salón, entré y encontré a mi intruso acostado en el sofá.

Se levantó de un salto del sofá y se lanzó sobre mí, ¡qué fuerza tenía!

Escuché la puerta de la entrada y vi a Lizzie venir corriendo, al parecer se había despertado asustada al encontrarse sola en el coche.

-¿Papi?-sollozó buscándome en la oscuridad.

-Tranquila cielo, estoy aquí.-la llamé.

Entonces cuando ella vio a la persona que yo tenía colgada del cuello todo el miedo desapareció de su rostro para mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Tía Alice!-gritó antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

* * *

Bueno, capitulo cortito pero a cambio os voy a dejar un avance del siguiente ^^

_-Hola Bella durmiente,-me despertó una chica bajita de pelo negro erizado._

_-Hola, ¿quién eres?-le pregunté desconcertada y adormilada._

_-Soy tu futura cuñada.-sonrió dando brincos por la habitación recordándome a Lizzie._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Sí, soy la hermana de tu futuro marido tontita._

Bueno ya sabéis, espero vuestros reviews que sabéis que me hacen inmensamente feliz.


	9. Cuando regresan los locos

Sé que ahora mismo me odiais, pero en serio, no he podido subir antes, llevo un mes en la universidad, en una ciudad nueva, y estoy volviéndome loca, casi no encuentro tiempo ni para estudiar. Hoy he sacado un tiempo y voy a ver si me da tiempo a actualizar algo más, sino puedo hoy, espero que sea lo más pronto posible. Bueno, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Para los amantes de Alice y Jasper os gustará o puede que no

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **Cuando regresan los locos

**Alice POV**

El viaje había sido largo, no paraba de pensar en todo lo que me esperaba cuando llegara a casa: mis padres, mis hermanos, mis sobrinos…Jasper.

Todos los años que había pasado fuera me dormía pensando en él. Estuvimos juntos 10 años, ha sido el hombre de mi vida, no podía borrarle de un plumazo, él lo había significado todo. Y creo que lo sigue siendo, ¿se puede seguir enamorada después de 3 años sin ver a esa persona? La respuesta es sí. ¿Se puede ser tan estúpida para volver a embarcarte en una relación que ya anteriormente no te llevó a ninguna parte? También sí, porque aunque sin un destino, fue el viaje más hermoso de mi vida.

Le seguía queriendo, pero, ¿me seguiría queriendo él? Edward creía que sí, que él tampoco me había olvidado, pero no podía estar segura, aunque su reacción cuando le dejé no fue la de una persona a la que le fuera indiferente.

Flashback

_-Jasper, tenemos que hablar.-comencé cuando llegué a su casa._

_Nos sentamos en su sofá, uno frente al otro._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?-me preguntó serio mirándome directamente a los ojos. _

_Una de las cosas que más adoraba de Jasper es que cuando le necesitabas te prestaba toda su atención, parecía como si el resto del mundo no existiera, solamente nosotros._

_-Esto no funciona.-fui directa._

_-¿Cómo que no funciona?-preguntó él empezando a ponerse nervioso._

_-Que nuestra relación ha fracasado.-contesté intentando no mirarle a los ojos, pues sabría que si viera la tristeza en esos preciosos ojos, me retractaría solamente para verle feliz.-No voy a ser tan cínica de decir no eres tú soy yo, o cualquiera de esas estupideces. El asunto es que no creo que busquemos lo mismo en una relación, tú quieres una relación adolescente, pero yo necesito compromiso. He pasado 10 años de mi vida contigo, y aún así tú no estás listo para comprometerte conmigo._

_-Alice, sabes que soy muy inseguro, evito tomar decisiones, pero sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón.-sollozó tomando mi mano entre las suyas._

_-Y yo también te quiero, pero con eso no basta, yo necesitaba que me demostraras que yo era la mujer de tu vida, no simplemente la chica con la que quedas los viernes. No somos niños, Jazz, no podemos seguir jugando a las discotecas. Mis hermanos están casados, algunos con hijos o si no, vienen en camino, y míranos a nosotros. Yo viviendo con mis padres y tú con tus compañeros de la universidad, ¿crees que es normal?_

_-Alice, podemos arreglarlo, haremos lo que tú quieras, pero por favor no me dejes.-suplicó._

_-No se trata de hacer lo que yo quiera, se trata de que tú lo quieras también.-repuse separando mi mano de las suyas para borrar las traicioneras lágrimas que se me habían escapado al escucharle suplicar.-Yo ya me he decidido Jasper, me marcho, me han hecho una oferta estupenda en Madrid, y voy a aceptarla._

_-Entonces, ¿esto es todo después de 10 años? Un adiós, coges la maleta y te marchas.-susurró pasando las manos por su pelo clavando la vista en el infinito._

_-Jasper yo siempre he sabido que tú eras la persona para mí, pero quizá yo no lo fuera para ti, y tú lo sabías. Te deseo mucha suerte para encontrarla. Adiós Jazz.-me despedí agarrando el pomo de la puerta._

_-Te quiero Alice y te querré siempre.-me dijo sin levantarse del sofá._

_-Y yo a ti.-susurré inaudiblemente mientras salía por la puerta, para no volver jamás._

Y así era, siempre le querría, había intentado olvidarle sin éxito con otros hombres, pero cuando comparas a un mortal con un dios, la lucha es innecesaria, él siempre ganaría.

Cuando llegué a EEUU, no sabía qué hacer, adónde ir, ¿volver a casa de mis padres? No, solo volvería a ser un estorbo, habían pasado muchos años cuidándonos, se merecían un tiempo a solas, ¿la casa de Emmett? Vivir con la hermana gemela de Jasper, no creo que sea buena idea.

Solo me quedaba una opción: ¡EDDY!

Llamé a dos taxis, uno para llevarme a mí y mi equipaje de mano, y otro para el equipaje facturado, ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan pequeños estos coches? No llevo tantas cosas, solo las colecciones de esta temporada. Les di a ambos la dirección de mi hermano y nos encaminamos hacia allí.

Cuando llegué los taxistas me ayudaron a subir equipaje a cambio de un plus, vivir con gente famosa me había enseñado cómo tratar a la gente. Tuve que hacer algunas llamadas para que trajeran mi coche nuevo hasta la casa de Edward, el coche que conducía en España no me permitían llevarlo en este país, así que mis compañeros de trabajo me habían comprado uno nuevo entre todos, ¡cómo les echaría de menos!

Me quedé tumbada en el sofá de Edward durante largo rato, ¿dónde demonios estaban mi hermano y mi querida Lizzie? Me fui quedando dormida. Durante mi sueño escuché las llantas de un coche aparcar en la puerta: ¡Edward!

Le escuché entrar, no encendió las luces, le vi caminar sigiloso y cauto, creo que se pensaba que había un ladrón en casa, pobre hermano paranoico que tengo.

Sin previo aviso me lancé sobre él agarrándome a su cuello.

Escuché unos pasos agitados venir hasta nosotros.

-¿Papi?-sollozó Lizzie buscando a Edward.

-Tranquila cielo, estoy aquí.-contestó mi hermano a su hija.

La pequeña se quedó mirando hasta que pudo verme bien a pesar de la falta de luz.

-¡Tía Alice!-gritó antes de lanzarse hacia mí igual que yo me había lanzado a por Edward.

Me desenrosqué del cuello de mi hermano para recibir a mi sobrina, estaba tan guapa, y tan grande, ¡cómo les había añorado!

-Mi pequeña Lizzie.-canturreé mientras daba vueltas con ella en mi cuello.-¡Cómo te he echado de menos, enana!

-Lo siento, Alice.-me interrumpió Edward.-Tú siempre serás la enana.-le fulminé con la mirada.-Mira no más que Lizzie está a punto de ser más alta que tú.-bromeó.

-No, papi.-repuso Lizzie.-Yo quiero ser igual de alta que la ti Allie, para poder usar su ropa cuando sea mayor.

-¡Ay, sí es que adoro a esta niña!-exclamé abrazando a mi sobrina.

-Por todo el equipaje que has dejado en el cuarto de invitados he de suponer que vas a quedarte aquí, ¿no?.-me preguntó mi hermano divertido.

-Si te parece bien.-dije yo poniendo carita de pena.

-Sabes que sí, pero tendremos que acomodar otro para cuando llegue Bella.-dijo abriendo otra de las múltiples habitaciones de la casa.

-¿Para Bella?-pregunté sin entender.

-Siiii.-gritó Lizzie.-Mami ha despertado y viene a vivir con nosotros.-gritaba de emoción mi pequeña sobrina mientras a mí se me abrían los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Ha despertado?-le pregunté incrédula a mi hermano.

Él asintió sonriendo.

-Le ofrecí que se viniera con nosotros, para no tener que separarnos ninguno de Lizzie.-contestó mientras intentaba atrapar a su hija que estaba dando saltos por los sofás.

Parece que por fin mi hermano iba a volver a vivir con una mujer, y no una cualquiera, la madre de su hija. ¡Oh, esto promete!

**Bella POV**

-Hola Bella durmiente,-me despertó una chica bajita de pelo negro erizado.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?-le pregunté desconcertada y adormilada.

-Soy tu futura cuñada.-sonrió dando brincos por la habitación recordándome a Lizzie.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, soy la hermana de tu futuro marido tontita.

Seguí observándola atónita mientras ella daba vueltas por la habitación oliendo los numerosos ramos de flores que me habían traído. Quizá esta chica se había escapado del pabellón psiquiátrico, ¿sería capaz de pulsar el botón de ayuda sin que se diera cuenta?

Di un vistazo discretamente a la habitación, el mando para pedir ayuda estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, sería imposible alcanzarlo sin que me viera, ¡qué cosa más inteligente! Poner el mando de emergencias fuera del alcance la mano, ¡odio los hospitales! ¡y a los médicos! Bueno, a casi todos.

Y como si me hubiera escuchado mi dios griego apareció en la puerta, traía otro ramo de flores, eran rosas rosas y fresias.

-Alice, te dije que no esperaras, la has asustado.-dijo Edward mirando a la chica psicótica de mi habitación.

-¿La conoces?-le pregunté extrañada, Edward no era psiquiatra, bueno, quizá la chica estaba en algún tratamiento neurológico.

-Claro, es mi hermana Alice.-¡ahí va! La loca era su hermana.

Espera pero ella dijo_: Sí, soy la hermana de tu futuro marido tontita_. Un sonrojo involuntario se formó en mi rostro al recordar sus palabras. ¿Yo? ¿Casada con Edward? Aún no debía descartar que estuviera en tratamiento psiquiátrico.

-Mi hermana acaba de volver de Madrid y se va a quedar con nosotros.-me explicó Edward mientras se asomaba por la puerta buscando o esperando algo.-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Lizzie?

-Seguro papá le está comprando dulces en la cafeteria.-se rió Alice.

-Siempre la está consintiendo.-se quejó él.

-Es su abuelo, es su cometido.-replicó Alice.

-Y ella siempre le está manipulando.-repuso Edward.

-Es su nieta, es su cometido.-repitió divertida.-Pero la verdad es que tu hija es una manipuladora excelente.

-Claro, aprendió de la mejor.-le dijo él sarcástico.

-Ey.-protestó Alice dándole un empujón con el codo.

La imagen resultaba como de película de navidad, esa era la imagen de una familia. Después de todo Lizzie tuvo lo que yo deseaba para ella.

Lizzie llegó poco después con las mejillas llenas de azúcar glass, la imagen nos provocó a todos una carcajada. No paró de hablar de todos los planes que tenía para la tarde cuando yo llegara a su casa.

Poco después llegó el doctor Kaplan a darme el alta, me avisó que mi cuerpo seguiría bastante inmóvil, por lo que debería ser paciente y darle tiempo para reactivarse, y después llegó el momento más vergonzoso, ¿por qué tenía que salir en silla de ruedas de aquel lugar?

Alice y Lizzie iban agarradas de la mano saltando alegremente mientras abrían el camino, una enfermera empujaba mi silla mientras Edward caminaba a mi lado. La silla se detuvo cuando llegamos a la puerta. Iba a ponerme de pie, pero ya es conocido que mis pies me odian, así que me tropecé en el primer paso, pero unos fuertes brazos me agarraron antes de darme un trompazo con el asfalto. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con esos ojos esmeralda que me miraban preocupados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó poniéndome en pie.

-Sí, siempre he sido torpe por naturaleza.-le contesté intentando esconder mi sonrojo.

-¡Vaya, pensé que Lizzie fingía para no ir a clase de ballet! Pero es la genética.-se rió.-Y no es lo único que ha heredado de ti.-dijo pasando la mano por mi sonrojada mejilla, lo que hizo aumentar el color hasta el de un semáforo.

-Sí, mis mejillas podrían hacer de valla publicitaria.-intenté bromear para que no se percatara de mi nerviosismo.

-Yo creo que es hermoso.-repuso él dándome una sonrisa torcida.

-Vamos, chicos, daos prisa, tenemos muchos planes para hoy.-nos apremió Alice, no Alice no, mi _futura cuñada_.


	10. Días en familia

De verdad que lamento tardar tanto, pero hago todo lo que puedo, hoy he actualizado con esta tres de mis historias, espero poder actualizar El mejor accidente de mi vida muy pronto, bueno, no le doy más vueltas y aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, de verdad que me emociono al ver lo mucho que está gustando esta historia con 203 favoritos, 158 alertas y 317 reviews, que ojalá sean muchos más después de subir este capítulo.^^

Gracias por seguirme.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 10: Días en familia**

**Edward POV**

Bella llevaba solo unos días viviendo con nosotros, pero podría acostumbrarme a ello. Vivir con una familia de verdad, como cuando era pequeño y vivía con mis padres, Emmett y Alice, bueno a Alice seguía teniéndola.

Estábamos los cuatro desayunando en la cocina, hoy había hecho gofres, eran los favoritos tanto de Lizzie como de su madre.

-Bella, ¿qué te parece si hoy nos vamos de compras?-le preguntó Alice a mi ángel.

-Pues no sé, hoy Lizzie y yo íbamos a ir al parque a subir en el tobogán.-contestó Bella después de tragar un gran trozo de gofre, un poco de sirope quedó en su comisura, ella pasó su lengua para quitarlo y me pareció lo más sensual que hubiera visto nunca.

-También iremos al parque, pero después de pasar por el centro comercial, he visto un vestido precioso para Lizzie.-Alice estaba claramente manipulándola, sabía perfectamente que Bella acedería si era algo para nuestra hija.

-Pero dejaremos solo a Edward toda la mañana.-repuso Bella, me emocionó que se preocupase por mí.

-No te preocupes, tengo que entrar a trabajar a las 11 y no volveré hasta la noche.-contesté mientras recogía la mesa.

-Entonces podríamos comer con mi padre, ¿te importaría acercarnos luego, Alice?-le preguntó a mi hermana.

-No hay problema, puedo recogeros también , si quieres.-se ofreció Alice.

-No será necesario, mi padre nos traerá, ¡qué ganas tengo de volver a coger mi coche!-exclamó mirándome con ojos tristes.

Había sido yo quien se había negado a que lo hiciera, había usado la excusa de ser neurólogo y decirle que era demasiado pronto, pero después de ver su coche no me convencía nada que se montara en ese tractor.

-Aún no.-repetí.

Ella agachó la mirada triste.

Se fueron poco rato después, me cambié de ropa y me fui al trabajo, hoy tenía un turno horrible, pero merecía la pena por volver a casa y encontrar a mi familia.

**Bella POV**

Fuimos al centro comercial en el cochazo de Alice, no había punto de comparación entre ese y mi vieja camioneta, pero el amor que sentía por mi coche jamás desaparecería.

Llevaba a Lizzie de la mano mientras Alice iba por delante nuestra prácticamente brincando. Giró hacia la derecha, pero yo me detuve.

-Alice, la zona infantil está hacia el otro lado.-le recordé.

-Lo sé, después iremos a comprar el vestido de Lizzie, ahora vamos a buscar algo sexy para la mamá.-me contestó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-inquirí confusa.

-A ti te gusta mi hermano, ¿no?-preguntó directamente y noté como la sangre subía a mi rostro.

-Alice, yo…

-Déjalo, se te nota a la vista.-seguro mi rubor había aumentado hasta parecer un tomate.-Mi hermano está loco por ti, y además lleva sin estar con una mujer desde que su "encantadora" mujer se marchó.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que no ha salido con nadie en todos estos años?-exclamé.

-No, las únicas chicas en su vida habéis sido Lizzie y tú. Prácticamente es como si hubieseis estado juntos, él lleva tres años visitándote prácticamente todos los días, aunque tú estuvieras inconsciente.-dijo mientras iba mirando ropa en los escaparates.

-Sabes que me visitaba por Lizzie.-le recordé.

-¿Y que hay de las ocasiones en las que fue el solo?-me preguntó.

-¿Vino solo?-ella asintió, ¡wow!¿Podría él sentir algo como lo que yo sentía?

Alice me arrastró por miles de tiendas, haciendo que me probara un sinfín de prendas, pero mis pies se detuvieron en cuanto intentó entrar a una tienda de ropa interior.

-Ni de broma Alice.-me negué, mi pequeña Lizzie nos seguía sonriente a cada tienda que habíamos entrado, al parecer le gustaban tanto las compras como a su tía.

-Vamos, Bella, necesitas ropa interior nueva, la que tienes es de hace años.-me recordó. Accedí a regañadientes porque sabía que llevaba razón.

Pero la ropa que ella tenía en mente no era la misma que tenía yo, cogió varios conjuntos muy atrevidos.

-No voy a ponerme eso.

-¡Oh, vamos! Te quedará genial, mi hermano se volverá loco.-me hizo un puchero y no pude resistirme.-¡Yupi!

Creo que en toda mi vida no había comprado tanta ropa como aquel día. Llenamos no solo el maletero, también los asientos junto a mi hija, mi _cuñada_ estaba loca.

Nos dejó en casa de Charlie, ella se encargaría de llevar las bolsas, nadie quería que mi padre viera la ropa interior que había comprado, ¿verdad?

Comimos tranquilamente con mi padre, después mientras yo fregaba los platos mi padre jugaba en el salón con su nieta. Decidí limpiar la cocina por completo, mi padre era un desastre y no puedo imaginar cuándo fue la última vez que esta casa se limpió como Dios manda. Estaba limpiando el horno cuando mi padre entró en la cocina.

-¿Por qué limpias el horno si hemos comido pasta?-me preguntó extrañado.

-Porque estaba sucio.-él iba a intervenir pero lo paré.-No me importa echarte una mano, papá.

-Está bien, Bells.-aceptó.-¿Qué tal por casa de Edward?

-Genial.-contesté sinceramente.-Es estupendo estar todo el día con Lizzie, nos cuida a las dos, es un padre fantástico, todo lo que soñé para Liz.

-Lo sé, cuando le conocí pensé que era lo que os merecíais y no a…-sé que evitó mencionar al verdadero padre de mi hija.

-Él está olvidado papá, no tiene nada que ver con nosotras.-contesté.

-A decir verdad, Bella, quería hablarte precisamente de él.-enarqué una ceja confusa.-He estado hablando con Billy, al parecer Jacob ingresó en una clínica de desintoxicación hace un año, acaba de salir, y parte de su terapia es pedir perdón a todos aquellos que dañaron cuando se drograban, tú eres una de esas personas en su lista, él no se atrevía a venir después de todo lo que te ha pasado, Billy me pidió que hablara antes contigo, ¿qué opinas?¿vas a darle una oportunidad para disculparse?-me preguntó.

-No sé si estoy preparada aún, papá, lo pensaré y te daré una respuesta.-entonces recordé lo que mi padre había dicho _después de todo lo que te ha pasado _.-Papá, ¿Jake no sabrá que Liz es su hija?

-No.-contestó rotundamente.-Supieron de tu embarazo y de lo que pasó después, Billy me preguntó si era de él, pero le dije que no, que tenías otra relación.

-Supongo lo que dirían de mí.-adiviné.

-No se atrevieron a decir nada, no se lo permití.-contestó mi padre.

-Gracias, papá.-le dije mientras le abrazaba.

Charlie nos llevó a casa en la tarde, Lizzie se puso con sus prácticas de lectura mientras yo guardaba toda la ropa nueva en el armario. Cuando terminé solo quedaba la ropa interior, me seguía pareciendo muy atrevida, pero si conseguía despertar algo en Edward…

Preparé la cena para Edward, siempre cocinaba él, ya era hora de que yo pusiera mis conocimientos en marcha, me consideraba una buena cocinera, había alimentado bien al jefe de policía de Forks durante muchos años. Hice muslos al horno con salsa de almendras, esperaba que a Edward le gustara.

Edward llegó exhausto a las nueve de la noche, nosotras ya le esperábamos con todo listo.

-Bella no tendrías que haberlo hecho, yo habría cocinado cuando llegara.-me reprendió.

-Llevas todo el día trabajando y a mí no me cuesta nada, además, no es por alardear, pero soy una excelente cocinera.-apunté, él se rió.

Lizzie le contó a Edward todo lo que habíamos hecho a lo largo del día, por suerte no dijo nada explícito sobre mi ropa nueva.

-Llevabas razón Bella, eres una excelente cocinera, esto está buenísimo.-comentó mientras devoraba su plato.

-Gracias.-contesté.

Después de cenar, acostamos a Lizzie y yo decidí poner en práctica mi plan.

-¿Estás cansado?-le pregunté a Edward.

-No mucho, ¿por qué?

-Podríamos ver una película.-ofrecí.

-Me parece bien, voy a hacer palomitas.-me dijo mientras iba a la cocina.

-Está bien, yo iré a ponerme cómoda.

Subí a mi dormitorio, me puse uno de los conjuntos más bonitos y un camisón bastante atrevido. Esperaba que Edward no pensara que era una calentona.

Bajé vergonzosamente las escaleras, vi a Edward mirando entre su montón de DVDs eligiendo cuál íbamos a ver.

-¿Cuál vamos a ver?-le pregunté acercándome al sofá, él estaba de espaldas a mí por lo que aún no me había visto.

-Había pensado que podíamos ver Piratas del…-se quedó mudo cuando se giró y me vio.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunté inocente.

-No, nada.-se giró de golpe para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, demasiado rápido, por lo que se golpeó la cabeza con la repisa.-¡Ay!

Me acerqué rápidamente a él.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, solo ha sido un golpe tonto.-le quitó importancia.

-Nunca he sabido de un golpe inteligente.-bromeé.-Vamos, siéntate, voy por un poco de hielo.

Fui a la cocina, abrí el congelador y saqué la cubitera, los puse en un paño y regresé al salón. Me senté junto a Edward, me acerqué a él, le tomé por la barbilla y puse el hielo en su cabeza. Estábamos tan cerca que notaba su respiración sobre mi piel.

-¿Te duele mucho?-le pregunté acercándome un poco más.

-Ya no tanto.-me dijo antes de acortar totalmente la distancia entre nosotros y besarme.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo veréis toda esta situación desde el punto de vista de Edward y lo que pasó después...


	11. Comportamientos hormonales

Sé que he tardado muchísimo, pero para las que no lo sepan el mes de febrero es uno de los peores para los universitarios, todo examenes y prácticas y no he podido casi hacer nada, pero por fin tengo un respiro para actualizar. Sé que muchas ya esperaban esto así que aquí os dejo la continuación del beso...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 11**: **Comportamientos hormonales**

**Edward POV**

Cuando volví del trabajo me encontré a mi maravillosa familia esperándome con una suculenta cena ya preparada, reprendí a Bella por ello, pero realmente era una buena cocinera.

-Papi, hoy he leído el cuento de la liebre y la tortuga.-me comentó orgullosa mi hija.

-Y, ¿qué te pareció?-le pregunté divertido.

-Papi, ese cuento no tiene sentido.-se quejó frunciendo los labios, un gesto que la hacía parecerse un montón a Bella y me hizo sonreír.

-¿Por qué lo dices, cariño?

-¿Por qué motivo una tortuga y una liebre iban a competir en una carrera?-se mostró confusa.

-Cariño, es fantasía, no te lo tienes que tomar todo al pie de la letra.-le recordé.

-Pues sí es fantasía ¿por qué no llamó la tortuga al hada Campanilla para que la llevara a la meta?

-Porque eso habría sido hacer trampa.-dijo Bella zanjando nuestra extraña conversación.

Era increíble lo natural que se podía hacer de estar Lizzie y yo solos en casa a tenerla también a ella.

-Venga, Liz, es hora de ir a la cama.-le llamó la atención su madre.

-No, mami, déjame esperar hasta que venga la tía Ally.-rogó la pequeña haciendo uno de sus pucheros.

-Me parece que no, tu tía va a quedarse a dormir en casa de los abuelos, así que es hora de que las princesitas se vayan a dormir.-le dije mientras la echaba sobre mí hombro escuchando sus grititos.

-Mami, socorro, papi me secuestra.-reía la niña mientras yo le hacía cosquillas.

-Lo siento Lizzie, tengo demasiado miedo para enfrentarme a él, lo mejor será que le hagas caso.-bromeó Bella.

Deposité suavemente a Lizzie sobre la cama y la arropé suavemente.

-Mi osito…-lloriqueó mi hija.

-Se ha quedado abajo, voy por él.-dijo Bella mientras salía.

-Papi, ¿quién es Jacob?-me preguntó Liz.

-¿De qué hablas, cielo?-inquirí confuso, me sonaba ese nombre pero no lograba ubicarlo.

-Mami y el abuelo estaban hablando de un tal Jacob, a ninguno de ellos parecía gustarle.-contestó enrollando sus dedos en su pelo.

Escuché a Bella subiendo y preferí zanjar la discusión.

-No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Lizzie.-la reprendí.

-Lo siento, papi.-me dijo antes de que Bella entrara.

-Aquí está el osito.-anunció Bella metiéndolo entre las mantas mientras Lizzie se acurrucaba.-Buenas noches, cielo.

-Buenas noches, mami, buenas noches, papi.-nos despidió mi hija con un gran bostezo.

-Buenas noches, tesoro, que tengas dulces sueños.-ambos le dimos un beso de buenas noches y salimos.

-¿Estás cansado?-me preguntó Bella mientras volvíamos al salón.

-No mucho, ¿por qué?-le pregunté desconcertado.

-Podríamos ver una película.-sugirió mientras su piel se iba poniendo roja y yo no entendía por qué, aunque lo dejé pasar.

-Me parece bien, voy a hacer palomitas.-acepté antes de ir a la cocina.

-Está bien, yo iré a ponerme cómoda.-contestó mientras subía.

¿Ponerse cómoda? ¿No es eso lo que decían en las películas malas antes de intentar seducir a alguien? No, Edward, ¡deja de pensar con los genitales! Demasiado tiempo sin sexo hace que veas tu vida como una mala película porno en la que el coito nunca llega, ¡qué triste!

Dejé las palomitas sobre la mesa y me puse a buscar alguna buena película, no quería quedarme dormido mientras la veía. Escuché a Bella bajar las escaleras, no me giré porque no quería ponerme en evidencia mirándola demasiado, esa mujer cada día me volvía más loco.

-¿Cuál vamos a ver?-me preguntó más cerca de lo que esperaba.

-Había pensado que podíamos ver Piratas del…-cometí el error de girarme a mirarla y no pude continuar la frase, ¡estaba despampanante con ese conjunto! Definitivamente el Dios del autocontrol me odia y me envía a la tentación continuamente.

Casi podía sentir el tacto de sus pezones contra la ropa, parecía que me llamaran y su piel se veía tan suave que estaba deseando pasar mi lengua por ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?-me preguntó batiendo las pestañas.

_Solo que ahora mismo podría comerte entera_-contesté en mi fuero interno, ¡Edward, para, eres un enfermo!

-No, nada.-contesté e intenté evitar la tentación girando de nuevo mi vista hacia las películas, lo cual hice demasiado rápido y me golpeé en la cabeza. -¡Ay!

La sentí acercarse a mí poniendo su mano en mi brazo.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, solo ha sido un golpe tonto.-contesté intentando evadirla, si se acercaba más no podría controlarme.

-Nunca he sabido de un golpe inteligente.-bromeó.-Vamos, siéntate, voy por un poco de hielo.-_hielo créeme vendrá muy bien._

Me sentí un poco aliviado cuando se fue, me sentía a punto de estallar, y no era una metáfora, mis pantalones iban a estallar literalmente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Hacía mucho que dejé de ser un adolescente, ¿por qué este ataque hormonal a mi edad?

Antes de que pudiera tranquilizarme del todo ella había vuelto y estaba de nuevo demasiado cerca. Me tomó por la barbilla y puso el hielo en mi cabeza. La cercanía me hacía sentir asustado y al mismo tiempo excitado, ella olía maravillosamente y sus preciosos ojos brillaban con la tenue luz de la lámpara.

-¿Te duele mucho?-me preguntó mientras terminaba de tentar mi autocontrol y se acercaba más.

Ya no podía más, algo tenía que hacer.

-Ya no tanto.-y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más tapé sus labios con los míos.

Era aún mejor de lo que esperaba, sabía a fresias, había llegado al paraíso. Por suerte ella no me golpeó, al contrario, me respondió al beso, nuestros labios se movían frenéticamente contra los del otro. Mis manos fueron inconscientemente a su cintura y las suyas se posaron en mi pelo haciendo el beso más profundo.

Rocé con mi lengua su labio pidiendo permiso que ella me concedió, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una lucha por el dominio que yo conseguí finalmente. Antes de que me diera cuenta mis manos habían subido más de la cuenta y estaban en su pecho, pero ella no me había detenido. Ella se levantó un poco poniendo su pierna al otro lado de mis caderas quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire deslicé mis labios hacia su cuello, era tan suave como imaginaba. No me había dado cuenta de dónde se encontraban las manos de Bella hasta que noté que tiraba de mi camiseta. La ayudé a quitármela quedando mi torso al descubierto, sentí la mirada evaluadora de Bella y como me comía con la mirada, aquello consiguió calentarme totalmente.

Estaba a punto de deshacerme del camisón de Bella cuando recordé que estábamos en mitad del salón y Lizzie podía salir y vernos.

-Lizzie.-susurré intentando serenarme.

-Vamos a tu cuarto.-zanjó Bella.

Aquello fue suficiente para descontrolarme, la agarré por debajo de las nalgas, ella entrelazó sus tobillos en mi espalda y la llevé hasta mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con el pie y Bella echó el seguro desde mis brazos.

La dejé suavemente en la cama, pero ella no tenía las mismas intenciones que yo. Me tomó fuertemente del cuello haciéndome caer sobre ella. Me besó intensamente mientras intentaba desabrochar mis pantalones. La detuve, ella me miró interrogante, pero yo le sonreí malévolo, la tomé del camisón y prácticamente se lo arranqué.

-Puedo comprarte otro si te gustaba mucho.-dije contra sus labios.

-Que le den al camisón.-gimió ella volviendo a su tarea de quitarme los pantalones.

Los pechos de Bella saltaban cada vez que se movía y me tenían hipnotizado, sin pensarlo me llevé uno a la boca dándole un pequeño mordisco, recibí un fuerte gemido por parte de Bella que me animó a continuar con el otro.

Ella terminó de quitar mis pantalones y ambos nos encontrábamos solo en ropa interior, yo me deshice de mis bóxers revelando mi erección y ella se quitó el tanga lanzándolo lejos.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre ella cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-No tengo condones.-susurré aterrorizado.

-Córrete fuera.-gimió Bella.

-Sabes que eso no siempre funciona.-le recordé.

-Edward, por Dios.-prácticamente suplicó. Aunque no hacía falta, los dos teníamos las mismas ganas.

Pasé mis dedos por su centro y noté lo húmeda que estaba ya, así que me posicioné sobre ella y la penetré. Ambos gemimos al contacto, continué embistiéndola delicadamente mientras nos besábamos cada tanto.

-Más fuerte.-me pidió mientras veía las gotas de sudor bajar entre sus pechos.

Aumenté la velocidad y los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, noté que Bella estaba cerca cuando sus paredes se fueron apretando, embestí más fuerte.

-¡Edward! ¡Ah! ¡Ya llego! ¡Me voy!-gritó mientras se corría y a mí no me quedaba mucho.-¡Vente Edward!-me pidió y no pude resistir.

Me salí fuera y me liberé fuertemente manchando, por desgracia, la colcha de la cama.

Me dejé caer a su lado pasando un brazo por su estómago.

-Dios, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo bueno que podía ser el sexo.-suspiró Bella y mi ego aumentó por diez.

-Yo casi no me acordaba ya de cómo era.-ambos reímos.

Al poco dejamos de reírnos y nos quedamos mirando seriamente.

-Edward, yo sé que he ido demasiado rápido y creo que esto, no, no sé…

-¿Crees que ha sido un error?-la detuve.

-¿Lo crees tú?

-Contesta a la pregunta, Bella.-le pedí dolido.

-Claro que no creo que sea un error, pero debemos dejar todo claro, no quiero hacer daño a Lizzie.-me recordó.

-Sé que esto lo empecé yo, y te puedo asegurar que me encanta que haya pasado, pero tú querías continuar, ¿por qué?-le pregunté directamente.

-Edward, yo…

-¿Sientes algo por mí?

-¿Lo sientes tú?

-No empieces de nuevo, Bella, de verd

-Sí.-contestó rápidamente interrumpiéndome.-Sí, siento algo por ti. Y no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, Edward, tú me has acogido en tu casa y si te incomoda puedo volver con mi padre es mas

La detuve posando mis labios en los suyos.

-Yo también siento algo por ti y no pienso dejar que te vayas, ahora no, llevo tres años esperándote, no voy a dejarte ahora.

Una sonrisa arrebatadora se plantó en los labios de Bella, volví a besarla y muchas veces más durante la noche.

Aquella noche dormimos plácidamente uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

Bueno, ya ha habido lemmon, sé que no es muy bueno, pero la verdad es que no son mi fuerte. Espero que os haya gustado, os traeré muy pronto un regalito, ya que en esta historia se han visto POVs de tanta gente, en el siguiente os mostraré qué ha sido de Jacob Black y el día después para Bella y Edward.

Nos leemos^^


	12. Perdiendo el rumbo

Hola! Sé que he tardado muchísimo, pero ya os avisé de que estoy muy liada, voy a intentar subir un poco más seguido, pero no sé cuánto podré hacer.

En el capítulo anterior prometí el Jacob POV y el día siguiente de Edward y Bella, pero como el Jacob POV resultó ser muy largo decidí hacerlos por separado. Bueno aquí teneis el viaje de Jacob por el camino prohibido de las drogas, espero que os guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 12: Perdiendo el rumbo**

**Jacob POV**

Es tan difícil construir una buena vida, una familia, un hogar, amigos, felicidad, y sin embargo, cuando lo tienes, es tan fácil echarlo todo por tierra. Eso fue lo que yo hice hace casi cuatro años.

Todo comenzó con un adolescente inmaduro que poseía todo lo bueno que el mundo podía darle, una familia, amigos que me comprendían y una novia maravillosa. Y no supe valorar ninguna de estas cosas, porque la avaricia siempre aflora, y aunque lo tengamos todo, siempre queremos más. Y cuando alguien te ofrece una sensación indescriptible, aceptas, sin saber que esa sensación se apoderará de tu vida y destruirá todo lo que eres.

Las drogas habían hecho de mí un ser capaz de vender sus emociones por otra dosis, lo perdí todo, comenzando por mi dignidad y mi libre albedrío. Hice cosas de las que me arrepentiré toda la vida y algunas que tendrán consecuencias irreversibles. No hay nada en esa época de mi vida de la que me sienta orgulloso, perdí la fe que mi padre había depositado en mí, los ahorros para mi universidad, gran parte de mi tabique nasal, y lo que más me dolía en el mundo perder: perdí a Bella.

Marihuana, cocaína, heroína, metadona, éxtasis, LSD, anfetaminas, ketamina…Y la lista seguía, todas y cada una de las culpables de que cada día una persona esclavice su vida a cambio de sentir algo distinto o de simplemente no sentir, yo fui uno de esos esclavos por mucho tiempo hasta que alguien consiguió romper mis cadenas

**Flashback**

_No sabía qué día era, ni si quiera la hora, nada de eso importaba, solo necesitaba encontrar algo con lo que pagarme una dosis. Entré a mi casa cuál ladrón buscando algo de valor, aunque ya me lo había llevado casi todo. Entré en la habitación de mi padre arrojando todo sin mirarlo, cada vez era más insoportable el estar limpio, iba a salir de allí cuando mis ojos se posaron en el joyero encima del tocador, era de mi madre, ella no fue una mujer muy coqueta pero las joyas que poseía eran buenas. Abrí el joyero y vi un par de pendientes de esmeralda, eso valdría mucho, pero algo más llamó mi atención, un anillo de diamantes, el anillo con el que mi padre le pidió matrimonio, ¡me había tocado la lotería! Lo cogí y salí de la habitación para encontrarme con una sorpresa en la puerta._

_-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Jacob Black?-me gritó mi hermana Rachel al darse cuenta de mi hurto._

_-¿A ti qué coño te importa? Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí, no deberías estar en la universidad?_

_-Estoy de vacaciones, ¡llevó aquí más de una semana y tú ni te has dado cuenta! ¿Pero cómo te ibas a dar cuenta si casi no estás en casa, solo vienes para comer y robarle a tu familia?-me incriminó, aunque no me importaba mucho lo que dijera, lo único que quería era terminar la conversación para poder irme a conseguir algo._

_-Déjame en paz tengo cosas que hacer.-le dije intentando esquivarla para salir._

_-¡Oh, no, tú no te vas de aquí con el anillo de mamá!-me gritó tomándome del brazo para impedirme salir._

_-Suéltame.-le grité mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre._

_-Ni lo sueñes, no te dejaré.-repuso._

_Tiré de mi brazo fuertemente lanzando a Rachel contra el espejo del pasillo que se hizo añicos cayendo los cristales sobre su cuerpo inconsciente. Me asuste al principio, creí que estaba muerta, me acerqué a ella para tomarle el puso, y afortunadamente aún tenía._

_Me giré dispuesto a huir, entonces escuché las sirenas de la policía. Dos policías armados entraron por la fuerza y me arrestaron. No entendía cómo se habían enterado, quién podía haberlo escuchado. Al salir de mi casa, supe la respuesta, mi padre me miraba con arrepentimiento y tristeza._

_-No supe qué otra cosa hacer.-susurró._

_Me llevaron a la comisaría de Forks donde el sheriff Swan me esperaba. Me metieron en un húmedo calabozo toda la noche. El síndrome de abstinencia me pasó factura durante horas, Charlie me pasó varias mantas pero no conseguía mitigar la sensación de frío que corroía mi cuerpo. En un momento de mayor lucidez pude ver a Charlie sentado frente a mi celda mirándome cansado._

_-¿Cómo está Rachel?-le pregunté tiritando._

_-Se pondrá bien, le quedarán algunas cicatrices, pero no muy grandes.-me contestó mientras se pasaba la manos por sus casi canosos rizos._

_-Me odia, igual que todos.-gemí._

_-Nadie te odia, Jacob, pero ciertamente has decepcionado a mucha gente, ¿no crees que es hora de dejar la mierda esa que está consumiendo tu vida?-me preguntó condescendientemente._

_-Pero es que es tan difícil.-repuse casi en llanto._

_-Pero hay mucha gente que quiere ayudarte.-apuntó Charlie.-Tu padre, tu hermana, tus amigos…Solo queremos lo mejor para ti._

_-¿Por qué haces esto, Charlie? Si alguien que realmente deba odiarme eres tú después de lo que le hice a Bella, ella ya nunca podrá perdonarme y aunque pudiera no lo haría.-murmuré mientras enterraba mi cara entre mis manos._

_-No hables de ella como si estuviera muerta.-me regañó.-Confío en que despierte en algún momento._

_-No has contestado a mi pregunta.-le recordé.- ¿Por qué me ayudas?_

_-Porque es lo que Bella habría hecho._

Desde entonces acepté la ayuda que me ofrecieron y me interné en un centro de desintoxicación. Pasé más de un año allí hasta poder superar mis problemas, no fue fácil, había noches en las que pensé que acabaría arrancándome la piel, otras en las que los sudores fríos no me dejaban pegar ojo, y otras en las que simplemente permanecía mirando al vacío.

Recibí varias visitas durante mi estancia, sobretodo de mi padre y mi hermana, pero en una ocasión recibí una visita no muy grata.

**Flashback**

_Caminé hasta la sala de visitas donde me habían dicho que había una chica esperándome, desde que lo escuché mi mente había plasmado una imagen de Bella antes mis ojos, ¿sería ella? ¿Habría despertado? ¿Quería verme?_

_Pero todas mis ilusiones se fueron al traste cuando encontré a Leah, sentada, esperándome._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté directamente._

_-¡Vaya humores! Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme.-había dado en el clavo, ¡Leah siempre tan perspicaz!-¿Qué haces metido en este lugar, Jake?_

_-Aquí me están ayudando con mi problema.-contesté intentando despacharla rápido._

_-¿Qué problema Jake? Tú no tienes ningún problema, solo te gusta divertirte, ¡métete eso en la cabeza, divertirse no es ningún problema!-me gritó._

_-Claro que tengo un problema y tú lo tienes también, pero yo voy a remediarlo.-le contesté levantándome para irme._

_-¡Vaya! Ahora te parecerá una pena haber dejado a Bella para estar conmigo, ¿no? ¡qué lástima!-se rió cínicamente._

_-No menciones a Bella.-le advertí._

_-Me enteré de algo muy curioso de ella, ¿sabías?_

_-Cállate.-le ordené._

_-Bella no era tan santa como pensábamos, estuvo embarazada antes del coma.- ¿de qué estaba hablando esta furcia?-Y lo estaba ya cuando rompió contigo y no era de ti._

_-¿Qué coño estás diciendo?-le pregunté furioso._

_-El otro día Sam tuvo una sobredosis, así que lo llevamos al hospital, y allí fue donde vi a tu pastelito en la cama del hospital con una encantadora niña pequeña y con su orgulloso papá.-se rió cruelmente de nuevo.- ¡Vaya, vaya! La Santa Bella te la estaba pegando, Jake._

_Bella no pudo hacer eso, yo era un capullo sin escrúpulos, pero ella no, ella era un ángel. ¿Me habría engañado Bella con otro y habían tenido una hija?_

Había pensado mucho en Bella durante mi recuperación, quería ir a verla al hospital, pero Charlie no me lo permitía, decía que si ella despertara no sería lo más adecuado que al primero que viera fuera a mí, _y llevaba razón._

Y ahora aquí estaba, de vuelta en casa. Mi padre y mi hermana, que ya había acabado la carrera y había vuelto para cuidar de mi padre, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y yo me prometí a mí mismo que les devolvería todo lo que habían hecho por mí, y me ganaría de nuevo su confianza.

Había vuelto a mis estudios de mecánica y me sentía feliz de reanudar mi vida, salvo por un último paso que me faltaba, ya me había disculpado con todos salvo con Bella, era lo único que faltaba, necesitaba que despertara. Entonces un buen día…

Estando mi padre al teléfono mientras Rachel y yo veíamos la televisión.

-¿Sí?-…-¿Me estás hablando en serio?-…-¡Oh, gracias a Dios!-…-Me alegro mucho-…-¿Qué dices?-…-No, él tiene derecho a saberlo-…-Solo quiere disculparse-…-Me da igual lo que digas, Charlie, voy a decírselo.

Colgó el teléfono y se giró sonriente.

-Bella ha despertado.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabeis, los reviews animan mucho a una universitaria estresada ^^


	13. Feliz día de Liz

Ya sé que siempre tardo, pero me alegro de ver que los reviews no descienden, me encanta que me seais tan fieles a mí y a esta historia, parece que os está gustando y eso me hace inmensamente feliz. Bueno, ahora estamos en junio, lo que significa época de exámenes, no creo poder subir hasta final de mes, aunque lo intentaré, como compensación este es el capítulo más largo de todos los que he subido, espero que os guste, además añadiré un avance del siguiente.

Aquí os lo dejo:

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.**

**Capítulo 12: Feliz día de Liz**

**Bella POV**

No sabía qué hora era, ni tenía miedo de no volver a despertarme, no mientras sintiera esos cálidos brazos envolviéndome por la cintura. Yo no era una virgen mojigata que no supiera lo que era el sexo, había estado con Jake mucho tiempo, y por supuesto, lo había hecho con él, ¿hacían falta más pruebas aparte de Lizzie? Pero ni todas las noches con Jake me habrían preparado para lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Una mujer no sabrá lo que es el sexo de verdad hasta que no tengan a un hombre como Edward en su cama, y lo siento por el resto, pero éste no abandonará la mía si puedo impedirlo.

Sonreí ante mis pervertidos pensamientos.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?-me preguntó la dulce voz de mi Adonis personal. Sé que sueno cursi, pero es que me sentía como en un anuncio de compresas, me daba la impresión de estar sobre una nube y que podría flotar en cualquier momento.

-Que si lo de anoche eres capaz de repetirlo pienso atarte a esta cama de por vida.-le dije intentando sonar seductora, aunque todo lo que había hecho desde la noche anterior me había parecido de una película porno mala, espero que a él no, ¡qué vergüenza! El sonrojo se fue apoderando de mi cara.

-No me creo que seas capaz de decirme algo como eso y sonrojarte luego, eres el ser más peligroso que he conocido nunca.-me incriminó antes de darme un corto beso en los labios que hizo aumentar un poco más el rojo en mis mejillas.-Y con respecto a lo atarme de por vida, quizá sea demasiado tiempo, pero no me importaría probar alguna noche.-me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa lasciva, y ahora sí que sí, mi cara era un cartel de neón y si tuviera que adivinar que ponía diría :"PERVERTIDA DESEOSA DE SEXO CON EDWARD CULLEN".

-Voy a ducharme, ¿quieres acompañarme?-me dijo con esa voz que hubiera empapado mis bragas de haberlas llevado.

Pero no todo debe ser lujuria en el paraíso.

-Mamiiiiii.-se escuchó una voz al otro lado del pasillo.

-Creo que mejor en otro momento.-le dije antes de levantarme buscando mis bragas y el resto de mi ropa.

Intenté salir disimuladamente del cuarto de Edward antes de que Lizzie me viera, pero mi hija tenía otros planes y se encontraba justo tras la puerta.

-Buenos días Lizzie.-dije casi en grito ante la sorpresa de encontrarla allí.

-Hola mami, ¿qué hacías en el cuarto de papi?-me preguntó con esa curiosidad tan típica de los niños.

-Pues…yo…-¿qué podía decir apto para una niña de su edad y que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones?

-Mami tenía miedo y como tú le pidió a papi si podía dormir con él para no tener pesadillas, ¿verdad Bella?-intervino el ángel de Alice, si en algún momento había pensado algo malo de ella lo retiraba todo en este momento, le debía una muy grande.

-Sí, tuve un sueño horrible, pero con papi ya no tuve miedo.-le dije a Lizzie siguiendo el juego.

-Ya me imagino qué tipo de sueño fue.-dijo Alice entre dientes y me dirigió una mirada pícara que hizo volver el sonrojo a mi cara.

Lizzie se fue abajo a ver la televisión mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto Alice?-pregunté intentando "disimuladamente" cambiar de tema.

-Anoche, más o menos entre el "más fuerte" y el "vente Edward".-y vuelta al cartel de neón.

-Pensé que te quedarías a dormir en casa de tus padres.-iba a recibir un premio a la persona menos disimulada para cambiar de tema, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-No creerás en serio que vamos a dejar el tema tan rápido.-me miró como si fuera una presa a punto de ser cazada.

-Bien, te lo contaré, pero antes dime por qué volviste en mitad de la madrugada.

-Mi hermano Emmett tuvo también la idea de ir a visitar a mis padres anoche, y, por supuesto, iba acompañado de toda su familia, incluido Jasper, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté de él?

Alice me había contado sobre Jasper durante nuestra larga jornada de compras, me habló de su larga relación y de cómo había tenido que poner tierra de por medio cuando se cansó de esperar a que él madurara. Pero se notaba que ella no lo había superado y que aún le amaba, pero es que no se pueden borrar 10 años de amor de un plumazo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, y ¿qué ocurrió después?-la incité a seguir.

-Él no sabía que yo había vuelto, ni mucho menos que era para quedarme definitivamente. Estaba muy sorprendido y yo también, a decir verdad, de que nadie le hubiera dicho nada, pero Rosalie me dijo que no quería darle esperanzas hasta que no pasara algún tiempo.-suspiró apesadumbrada.-Bueno, después de un rato me pidió salir a hablar a solas y yo accedí…

-¡No me dejes así Alice! ¿Qué pasó después?-exclamé frustrada por su intento de suspense que estaba poniéndome los nervios de punta.

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue…

**Alice POV**

Flashback

_-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.-confesó mientras paseábamos alrededor de la casa de mis padres._

_-Yo también, echaba de menos esto.-contesté mientras me sentaba en mi viejo columpio, había tantos recuerdos en ese columpio._

_-¿Qué es lo que echabas de menos exactamente?-sabía lo que quería preguntar, pero no sé lo daría tan fácil, necesitaba empezar a ser más directo y dejar claro lo que quería._

_-Todo: mis padres, mis hermanos, mis sobrinos…Incluso este columpio, recuerdo como las tardes de verano veníamos aquí después de nadar y me empujabas durante horas.-suspiré recordando lo felices que habíamos sido durante tanto tiempo._

_-Aún puedo ayudarte a columpiarte, Alice, pero supongo que esa es una de las actitudes infantiles por las que te fuiste, ¿no?-me respondió sentándose en el columpio junto a mí._

_-No digas estupideces, Jazz, sabes de sobra que ése no fue el motivo. Si pudiera volver a pasar una hora contigo como la pasábamos entonces, sería feliz, pero soy consciente de dónde estoy.-le contesté tajantemente._

_-Siento haberte dicho eso, Alice, es que cuando recuerdo todo aquello hace que te eche más de menos.-contestó pasándose la mano por el pelo._

_Recuerdo que cuando él solía hacer eso yo se la retiraba argumentando que se le llenaría el pelo de grasa y que no quería un novio con el pelo sucio._

_-Lo entiendo, a mí también me pasa.-confesé mirando el precioso cielo estrellado que se podía ver desde la casa de mis padres, de pequeña solía quejarme por vivir lejos de la ciudad, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de cuán acertada fue su decisión._

_-¿Y por qué no volvemos entonces?-exclamó parando mi columpio para obligarme a mirarle a la cara._

_-No es tan sencillo, Jazz, las cosas no se arreglan tan fácilmente, han pasado tres años.-le recordé como si fuera un niño obcecado._

_-Ya lo entiendo, hay alguien más, conociste a alguien durante tu viaje.-¿De verdad este hombre me estaba escuchando?_

_-No, Jasper, no hay nadie, conocía a algunos chicos, pero ninguno significó nada, yo solo podía pensar en ti.-admití viendo que si no era clara esta conversación iba a terminar muy mal._

_-Yo ni siquiera he podido salir con una mujer desde que te fuiste, ya no veo sus rostros, porque el único que quiero ver es el tuyo.-me contestó con esa voz que conseguía cualquier cosa, pero no en esta ocasión, no cometería más errores.-Alice, dime, ¿qué he de hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer para que vuelvas conmigo?_

_-Sigues sin entenderlo, Jazz, no se trata de lo que yo necesito, es lo que necesitamos los dos. Nuestros problemas no se arreglarán haciendo que tú obedezcas una orden mía. No es algo que yo tenga que pedir, es algo que debes hacer tú solo, porque quieras hacerlo.-repetí y me hizo sentir cansada._

_-No puedo entenderte, ambos nos amamos, hemos sufrido al estar separados, te ofrezco hacer lo que quieras, y sigues con lo mismo, ¿qué más quieres de mí, Alice?-me gritó levantándose furiosamente lo que hizo balancearse el columpio bruscamente.-Me dejaste Alice, te largaste a otro país dejándome destrozado, y ahora tengo que seguir implorando tu perdón. ¿Has vuelto para esto? Para que sepa que has pasado unos fantásticos años haciendo trapitos mientras yo sufría y que seguiré haciéndolo ahora que estás aquí, ¿no?_

_-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?-le grité sintiendo como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir.- ¿Crees que para mí no fue difícil? ¿Que no he sufrido? Claro que lo hice y lo sigo haciendo porque te quiero, y soy consciente de que jamás querré a nadie como te he querido a ti. Pero el dolor que siento al estar separados es infinitamente menor al que sentía cuando veía a todos a mi alrededor formando sus propias familias, sus propias vidas, mientras que yo tenía que esperar a que el partido de fútbol terminara para que mi novio pasara a verme.-solté lo que ya no podía reprimir por más tiempo.- ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?_

_Me giré, subí al coche que había alquilado hacía algunos días, y me marché sin mirar atrás._

-Seguro que pronto lo acaba entendiendo, Alice.-me consoló Bella.-Dale más tiempo.

-Sí, la gente acaba dándose cuenta de las cosas con el tiempo, igual que tú te has dado cuenta de que estás loca por mi hermano, ¿no?-la cara de Bella comenzaba a adquirir ese color de tomate tan característico en ella. Si pensaba en serio que habíamos dejado el tema es que aún no me conocía bien.

-Alice.-siseó.-Alguien puede oírnos.

-¿Hay alguien en esta casa que no lo sepa ya?-inquirí levantando una ceja.

-Lizzie.-susurró.

-Venga ya, tu hija es pequeña, pero no tiene un pelo de tonta.-le aseguré, esa pequeña se parecía a mí, era genial.

-¡Bella, vamos a desayunar!-se escuchó la voz de mi hermano desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy!-gritó Bella en respuesta.-Tengo que bajar.-iba a detenerla pero se me escurrió de las manos.-Luego hablamos.

Esa pícara lo había conseguido, se me había escapado, pero no volvería a escapar, esta chica iba a saber lo que podía llegar a hacer Alice Cullen en acción.

**Edward POV**

Ojalá pudiera despertar así todas las mañanas, con la mujer que amas en tus brazos, y bajar a desayunar con ella y con mi preciosa hija.

-¿Dónde estabas metida?-le pregunté a Bella cuando bajó a la cocina.

-Arriba hablando con Alice.-me contestó y me sorprendió, no sabía que mi hermana había vuelto.

-¿Ha vuelto?-ella asintió.- ¿Por qué?

-Problemas con Jasper.-dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a una tostada y unas sexys miguitas quedaron en sus labios, deseaba tanto poder quitarlas de ahí con los míos, pero debía contenerme mientras Lizzie estuviera delante.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?-pregunté intentando olvidar la lengua de Bella que pasaba por la comisura de sus labios quitando las migas.

-¿No trabajas?-me preguntó la sexy mujer a mi lado.

-No, los sábados siempre intento tenerlos libres para poder pasar tiempo con Lizzie.-le expliqué a Bella nuestra rutinal semanal.-Hacemos lo que ella quiera, es su día.

-Sí, mami, los sábados son mi día.-canturreó mi hija con toda su cara manchada de mermelada, la imagen nos hizo reír a Bella y a mí.

-¿Puedo yo acompañaros en tu día, Lizzie?-le preguntó mientras le limpiaba las mejillas.

-Claro, mami, nos encantaría que nos acompañaras.-contestó con una sonrisa mi pequeña.

-¿Quién enseñó a esta niña a hablar así?-preguntó Bella divertida.

-Mi madre nos crió a todos como caballeros bastante chapados a la antigua, así que es normal que a ella se le haya pegado algo, habla como toda una princesa de la corte medieval.-le contesté mientras recogía todos los trastes del desayuno.

-No es solo eso.-refutó Bella.-Tiene tres años y habla con una expresividad y claridad de la que carecen muchos adultos. Los niños de su edad apenas son capaces de pronunciar todas las palabras.

-Es definitivamente inteligente, pero no te dejes engañar, no sabe decir todas las palabras, solo que cuando no sabe decir una intenta cambiarla.-le expliqué los trucos de mi pequeña sabioncilla.

-Es demasiado pequeña para hacer algo así.-protestó Bella sin creer lo que le decía, así que tendría que demostrárselo, _¡muy bien!_

-¿Liz?-llamé a mi hija para captar su atención.- ¿Quieres decirle a mamá a que me dedico yo?

Vi la mirada de confusión y nervios en esos ojitos marrones. Casi pude ver cómo se movían los engranajes en su cabeza buscando la forma de salir de ahí.

-Pues papi es un médico que cura a la gente que tiene el…la cabeza mal.-no había ido mal, una sonrisa presumida se lució en su carita.

-¡Anda, sube a vestirte! tu tía Alice te ayudará, iremos a hacer la compra.-sabía que eso le encantaba.

-¡Yupiiii!-gritó mientras corría arriba.

-No sabe decir neurólogo ni cerebro,-le expliqué a Bella que me miraba asombrada,-pero se escapa bastante bien de los aprietos, ¿no crees?

-Indudablemente.-aceptó.

-¿Nos acompañarás al super?-la invité mientras fregaba y ella secaba los platos.

-Por supuesto, así podré comprar algunas cosas para hacer una cena deliciosa esta noche.-me sonrió.

-Puedo cocinar.

-Lo siento, señor Cullen, pero esta noche te demostraré todo mi talento.-me contestó poniendo una imagen muy diferente a la de la cocina en mi cabeza.

-Creo que ya me lo demostraste anoche.-le dije pícaramente y recibí un golpe con el trapo de secar mientras la veía ponerse roja.

Terminamos de lavar todo y nos dirigíamos a cambiarnos de ropa cuando Alice nos interceptó.

-Bueno, ¿quién de los dos va a explicarme qué pasó anoche antes y después del necesitado polvo que echasteis?-preguntó a bocajarro.

-¡Alice!-gemimos los dos avergonzados.

-Bueno, en vista de que solo iban a intentar escurrirse, decidí intervenir en plan _¡al abordaje!_-nos contestó mientras nos empujaba de nuevo a la mesa de la cocina.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunté directamente sabiendo que no ganaría nada intentando dejarlo.

-¿Cómo empezó todo?-nos preguntó.

Yo estaba bastante confuso, no sabía exactamente qué responder a eso, pero Bella tomó la palabra antes.

-Fue por aquella ropa que me compraste, tuve un momento de valentía y me la puse, y creo que eso puso un poco nervioso a Edward.-soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-¿La ropa fue cosa tuya?-le pregunté a mi hermana, ella asintió.-Te compraré un muy buen regalo de Navidad este año.

-¿Y qué más?-preguntó curiosa.

-Alice, ya sabes _qué pasó después._-cortó Alice que volvía a ponerse colorada, era tan adorable, estaba deseando verla enrojecer cuando no llevara nada, ¿hasta qué punto se sonrojaría el resto de su cuerpo?

-No me refiero a eso, créeme, no quiero detalles de ti haciéndolo con mi hermano.-hizo un gesto como intentando borrar la imagen de su cerebro asqueada.-Quiero saber qué paso después de _eso_.

-Creo que aquella chispa de pasión fue lo que necesitábamos para ver lo que sentíamos.-contesté mientras colocaba un mechón del pelo de Bella tras su oreja, ella se apoyó en la palma de mi mano y me sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿vais a comenzar una relación?-preguntó emocionada mi hermana, creo que de no haber estado sentada habría estado dando botes en su sitio.

-Sí.-musitó Bella tímidamente.

Retiro lo dicho, ahora mi hermana estaba dando botes en su silla.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Por fin Lizzie tendrá la familia que tanto deseaba!-gritó alegre Alice.

-Shhhh.-la silencié antes de que mi hija la oyera.-Alice, no, tenemos que ir despacio, por el bien de Liz.-miré a Bella que se mostraba de acuerdo conmigo.-No sabemos si lo nuestro saldrá bien, pero ante todo ambos somos los padres de Elizabeth, no queremos confundirla, no antes de que esto vaya encaminado, aún es muy pequeña.

-Lleváis razón, lo siento, es solo que estoy muy emocionada.-se disculpó mi hermana.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que ir a cambiarnos.-intervine.

Fuimos arriba y nos cambiamos de ropa, Liz ya estaba lista y nos esperaba viendo dibujos animados. Nos subimos en el volvo y conduje hasta Wall-Mart, sabía que a mi hija le encantaba ir a comprar allí porque no solo había comida, había prácticamente de todo.

-¿Qué tenemos que comprar?-preguntó Lizzie que estaba sentada en el carrito de la compra.

-Pues comida para toda la semana, y ¿qué te parece si compramos algunas películas para hacer una de nuestras maratones esta tarde con mamá?-le pregunté y ella chilló contenta.

-¿Maratones?-preguntó Bella desconcertada.

-Algunos sábados Liz y yo conseguimos algunas películas y algo de comida chatarra y pasamos la tarde en casa, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros hoy?-le pregunté mientras arrojaba una bolsa de patatas fritas al carro.

-Me encantaría.-aceptó ella.- ¿Qué clase de chatarra comeremos?

-Lo que elija nuestra princesa.-contesté dirigiendo una mirada interrogante a mi pequeña sentada en el carro.- ¿Qué quieres, Lizzie?

Ella lo pensó durante un momento antes de abrir de nuevo su boca.

-Gofres (_waffles creo que los llaman por allí)_ con chocolate y nata.-contestó relamiéndose su labio superior.

-Está bien gofres serán.-le sonreí.- ¿Qué me dices Bella? ¿Te gustan los gofres?

-Amo los gofres.-contestó sonriendo.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Liz también, es su dulce favorito.-apunté divertido, no solo se parecían en su comportamiento y físicamente, también en sus gustos, eran la perfecta estampa de una madre y su hija, me sentía dichoso de poder ser el que se sumara en esa estampa.

Seguimos comprando y riendo toda la mañana, estábamos en la caja cuando los ojitos de Liz se iluminaron observando algo tras de mí. Me giré para ver de qué se trataba, en la repisa había una hilera de ositos de peluche, Liz los adoraba.

Me rendí ante su sonrisa.

-¿Cuál quieres?-le pregunté directamente sabiendo que no podía luchar contra esos ojos chocolate, ni los suyos, ni los de su madre.

Sus deditos señalaron un tierno osito marrón claro con un lazo rojo atado al cuello. Se lo tendí y lo abrazó cariñosamente. Iba a avanzar pero mi pequeña me detuvo.

-¿Qué hay peque? ¿Quieres otro?-le preguntó Bella confusa.

-Papi, creo que deberíamos conseguir otro para mami, ella tuvo que dormir contigo en la noche porque tenía miedo, ¿no?-_¿de qué estaba hablando Liz? _¿Bella había pasado miedo en la noche? ¿Cómo sabía Liz que Bella había pasado la noche conmigo? Ah, ahora todo iba encajando en mi cabeza.

-Creo que tienes razón Liz, pero a mí no me importa que mami venga a mi cuarto por las noches.-contesté sonriendo ladinamente a Bella, ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero con un gesto que me desconcertaba.

-Pero creo que es bueno que tenga uno, por si algún día prefiero quedarme en mi cama.-_con que esas teníamos._

-Bueno, si lo prefieres, escoge uno.-le ofrecí señalando la estantería.

Bella se decidió por un perrito que hacía con los ojos un puchero muy similar al de Liz y al de Alice cuando querían algo.

-Deberíamos llevar otro para Alice, ¿no crees?-me preguntó Bella.

Asentí, ella se dirigió a coger otro osito, pero la detuve y tomé otro peluche distinto en su lugar.

-Edward, Alice te matará.-me dijo divertida Bella cuando lo vio.

-Yo creo que le encantará.-me reí mientras seguía mirando el peluche.

Liz estaba ajena al resto del mundo abrazando a su osito mientras nosotros poníamos la compra en la caja para pagar por todo. La cajera tomó la etiqueta del peluche de Liz, pero decidió no quitárselo, se veían demasiado adorables juntos.

Nos montamos en el coche y nos encaminamos a casa.

-¿Qué películas hemos comprado finalmente?-preguntó Bella mientras ojeaba a Liz que revolvía las bolsas en el asiento de atrás buscando algo.

-Llevamos _La princesa cisne, Monstruos S.A. _y _Toy Story._-le contesté recordando nuestro largo paseo por el pasillo de películas infantiles. Había cogido también un par para cuando Liz se durmiera, _Gladiator _y _Sleepy Hollow_, realmente esperaba que Bella se asustara con la segunda, quizá el peluche no fuera suficiente para consolarla por la noche.

-¿Cuál veremos primero?-preguntó Liz.

-Ya lo decidiremos luego, antes hay que llegar a casa y prepara la comida.-contestó Bella.-Y luego prepararemos los gofres.-dijo ahora más emocionada.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta,-continuó Lizzie.- ¿Por qué hemos comprado el enanito Gruñón de Blancanieves?

El coche se llenó de risas de regreso a casa.

* * *

Podéis ver las fotos de los peluches en mi perfil.

Espero que os haya gustado, los amantes de Alice y Jasper aquí habeis tenido un poquito de ellos.

Y aquí os dejo un pequeño avance como prometí arriba:

**Avance:**

_-Bueno, ahora que hemos decidido ser sinceros, ¿quieres saber algo más?-le pregunté divertida después de todo._

_-A decir verdad, sí.-dijo y la alegría en su tono se apagó un poco._

_-Venga dime, ¿qué es?-le repetí curiosa y preocupada por su cambio de humor._

_-¿Quién es Jacob, Bella?_

_-..._

La cosa se va a poner interesante, ¿verdad? No os lo perdáis.

Nos leemos ^^


	14. Siendo sinceros

Ya sé, como siempre he tardado, lo siento, pero ya os dije que haría lo que pudiera pero jamás abandonaría la historia.

Bueno ya he visto que mucha gente habla sobre lo lanzada que es esta Bella con respecto a la de los libros y voy a explicaros cuál es mi punto de vista sobre esta Bella, no estamos hablando de una jovencita de 18 años que llega virgen al matrimonio, mi Bella es una chica de 26 años que ha sufrido mucho, que se quedó embarazada, que es madura pero pelea por lo que quiere y que no se averguenza de lo que siente, es como yo me imagino a Bella si hubiera estado con Jake durante su adolescencia, supongo que se le habría contagiado un poco de su impulsividad, habría aprendido a valorarse un poco más, después de todo, aunque Jake la cagó durante mucho tiempo la amó y se lo demostró, y que después de todo lo que ha pasado, y ahora que ha encontrado a Edward no va a dejarlo escapar. Espero que ahora comprendáis un poquito mejor a este personaje.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 14: Siendo sinceros**

**Edward POV**

Volvimos a casa después de hacer la compra, y nos pusimos a colocarlo todo mientras Bella preparaba la comida, se hacía una escena tan hogareña. Alice no se mostró muy alegre cuando recibió su regalo, al menos al principio, luego me dijo que se contentaba con que su familia siguiera teniéndola en cuenta, eso me hizo preguntarme cómo de sola se sentía mi hermana, Jasper y yo íbamos a tener una conversación muy seria, y esta vez no sería su amigo, sino el hermano mayor de Alice.

Mi hermana decidió marcharse a pasar el día con Emmett y su familia, argumentando que quería dejarnos un tiempo a solas y ver al gran oso, ¿querría ver a mi hermano realmente o estaría buscando a cierto rubio que estaba a punto de recibir un puñetazo por mi parte?

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó Bella tras la comida, estábamos fregando todo mientras Liz hacía algunos deberes de la escuela.-Te noto distraído desde que Alice se fue, ¿estás preocupado por ella?-asentí con la cabeza mientras me apoyaba sobre la encimera.-¿Te ha contado lo de Jasper?

-No es necesario que me lo cuente.-objeté mientras apretaba a Bella por la cintura quedando atrapada contra el fregadero.-Llevo viéndolo durante diez años, he visto cómo ambos sufrían y se hacían daño sin querer. Pero siempre he tenido objeciones sobre intervenir en su relación, él es mi mejor amigo, se supone que debería mantenerme al margen, pero ella es mi hermanita, aunque sé que no es una niña y que no he de tratarla como tal, me duele tanto cuando la veo sufrir de esa forma por él. Cada día me pregunto que debería hacer, y sigo sin saberlo, pero no puedo quedarme parado, ya la obligó a marcharse durante tres años, no puedo dejar que me aleje de mi hermana de nuevo, no puedo permitir que se vuelva a sentir sola.

-Hay tanto amor en tu voz cuando hablas de tu hermana, ojalá hubiera tenido un hermano como tú, aunque no tú, exactamente, porque entonces lo que pienso hacer esta noche estaría muy muy mal.-bromeó haciéndome soltar una risilla.-Yo, por desgracia, no conozco ese amor del que hablas, no comprendo exactamente tu reacción, aunque siento a Alice ya como una hermana, no puede compararse a lo que debe haber en tu interior. Pero si conozco la sensación de tener que decidir entre las dos cosas que más amas en el mundo.-la voz se le llenó de tristeza al decir eso, tendría que averiguar de qué se trataba.-Y solo puedo decirte que lo mejor es aquello que a la larga salga bien, aunque en el momento duela, porque por lo menos no te acabarás arrepintiendo.-suspiró y se apretó más fuerte contra mí.-Si Jasper realmente la ama hasta un punto irrevocable este es el momento de luchar y jugárselo todo, pero si no está dispuesto a arriesgarse debe dejárselo claro y dejarla ir para que así los dos puedan rehacer su vida.

-Llevas razón.-admití besándola en la sien.-Hablaré con él, aunque no te aseguro que si decide pasar de mi hermana no reciba una patada en las pelotas.

-Y yo lo entendería perfectamente.-se rió la precios mujer que tenía entre mis brazos.

-Gracias, me has sido de gran ayuda.-le contesté mientras mis labios se dirigían a los suyos fugitivamente.

-Y yo me alegro por ella.-respondió acortando la distancia para besarme.

Nuestros labios se movían concienzudos unos contra los otros, sentí su lengua sobre mi labio rogando el acceso que le concedí de inmediato. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en una armonía desconocida para mí hasta ahora. Noté como sus manos se afianzaban en mi pelo mientras las mías la enjaulaban totalmente por su cintura. Tan solo nos separamos un segundo para coger aire y en seguida volvimos a la carga, y es que esto era mejor que el oxígeno.

Sus manos fueron bajando por mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho haciendo despertar a cierta parte de mi anatomía. Mis manos se dirigieron inconscientemente hacía arriba por su cintura notando la suave curva de sus pechos bajo mis manos. Un pequeño gemido escapó de entre sus labios. Mi boca decidió explorar besando su comisura, su barbilla y toda la longitud de su cuello, estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia esos preciosos montes que ondeaban bajo su camiseta cuando una voz vino de mi espalda.

-Papi, ya he terminado los deberes.-giré el cuello, el resto de mi cuerpo era mejor que no lo viera, y me encontré a mi pequeña agarrada a su osito nuevo.-¿Vamos a empezar con las películas?-me preguntó tiernamente mientras me mostraba los DVDs que habíamos comprado.

-Por supuesto, cielo.-contestó Bella que se mostraba mucho más serena que yo.-Ve al salón, enseguida terminamos esto y estamos contigo.-Lizzie sonrió a su respuesta y corrió fuera de la cocina.

-Por que poco...-suspiré intentando deshacer mi "problema".

-Debemos comenzar a disminuir estos ataques de lujuria.-recomendó Bella.

-Eso es difícil siento tú tan pecaminosa.-repuse antes de darle un juguetón mordisco en el cuello y marcharnos al salón donde _nuestra_ hija nos esperaba.

-¿Cuál quieres ver primero, cielo?-le pregunté a la muñequita que tenía sentada en el sofá.

Lo pensó un instante antes de contestar.

-Toy Story.-decidió finalmente.

Vimos Toy Story escuchando la preciosa risa de Liz, a decir verdad, hasta a mí me gustó la película, pero a raíz de eso Bella comenzó a decir que a veces me ponía en plan serio y arrogante y parecía Buzz Light Year, lo que me hizo ganar un nuevo mote. Cuando la película terminó fuimos a la cocina a preparar los gofres, y los vimos mientras veíamos la siguiente película, _La princesa cisne_. Fue muy divertido escuchar los comentarios de Bella y Lizzie que se asemejaban tanto, incluso con su diferencia de edad. "¿Cómo ha podido decir eso?", "Oh, pobrecita Odette", "¡Qué romántico!"

-Él al principio era un cabezota, pero después por amor fue capaz de todo, es encantador.-suspiró Liz y noté como Bella me miraba con una pícara sonrisa.

-Si me llamas príncipe Derek no respondo de mí.-dije rotundo.-Aunque claro, tú ya eres la princesa "cisne" (*Para las que no lo sepáis swan en inlgés significa cisne)

-Ni de lejos, los cisnes se suponen que son criaturas elegantes, y yo soy demasiado torpe como para volar.-bromeó mientras Liz nos miraba a ambos como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

Vimos la última película _Monstruos S.A._ mientras cenábamos, pensé que la pequeña se quedaría durmiendo pero estaba demasiado intrigada con lo que le pasaría a Bu, así que aguantó hasta el final, y cuando terminó la acostamos, pero claro, antes me tocó mirar en su armario en busca de monstruos.

-No hay montruos en el armario, cariño.-le aseguró Bella.-¿Quién se atrevería a enfrentarse al gran Buzz Light Year?-bromeó haciendo que ambas se riesen.

-Muy graciosas, pero ya es hora de que las princesitas se duerman.-contesté mientras arropaba a Lizzie.

Le dimos un beso de buenas noches y la dejamos plácidamente en su cama.

Bajamos nuevamente al salón para ver una de las películas de adultos que había traído, quise poner _Sleepy Hollow_ y probar si realmente podía asustar a Bella lo suficiente como para que tuviera que dormir conmigo, pero se negó, prefería ver Gladiator, aunque me prometió que asustada o no, yo esta noche no dormiría solo.

Nos echamos cómodamente en el sofá, yo tenía los pies sobre la mesa y Bella estaba tumbada sobre mí, la fragancia de fresas de su pelo inundaba mis fosas nasales. Cuando la película terminó noté como unas gruesas lágrimas caían por los ojos de Bella.

-¿Crees que es posible?-la miré interrogante.-Querer tanto a alguien como para seguir peleando incluso cuando ya no quedan fuerzas y poder volver a estar juntos aunque sea imposible.

-Antes no lo hacía, pero ahora sí, no creo que haya nada que pueda fortalecer más a una persona que el amor, ¿sabías que una mujer podría levantar un camión si la vida de su hijo dependiera de ello? Creo que el amor es como la energía, ni se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma y en ocasiones puede haber una explosión tan grande que pueda cambiarlo todo, para bien o para mal.-expliqué mientras pensaba en mi vida, así como en la de mi hermana pequeña.-Antes pensaba que el amor era algo sobrevalorado, ya no, jamás seré capaz de menospreciarlo así de nuevo.

-¿Qué hizo que cambiaras tan drásticamente de opinión?-me preguntó pasando sus finos dedos por mi brazo.

-Tú y nuestra hija entrasteis en mi vida.-admití besando su cabello impregnándome de su esencia.-Desde que la tuve en mis brazos supe que todo había cambiado, ella hizo explotar mi mundo, todo desapareció y nació algo nuevo, un mundo cálido y lleno de color. Y después te encontré a ti, estabas postrada en una cama de hospital, con los ojos cerrados, y una horrorosa bata de plástico, pero aún así eras lo más hermoso que yo había visto nunca aparte de Liz. Otra explosión más, pero ésta hizo que mi mundo floreciera aún más. Pero mi mundo encontró la perfección el día que despertaste, entonces supe que la felicidad no es solo un término, es algo real, algo alcanzable y que era mi momento para disfrutar de ella.

De los ojos de Bella volvían a brotar lágrimas, pasé mis pulgares por sus mejillas borrando todo rastro de ellas.

-Te quiero.-musitó antes de besarme en la comisura del labio.

**Bella POV**

¿Cómo puede conseguir un hombre que llore y al mismo tiempo empape mis braguitas?

Jamás un hombre me había dicho algo como eso, quise muchísimo a Jacob, pero no sentí ni de lejos lo que sentía por este dios de pelo cobrizo. Casi nos abalanzamos nuevamente uno encima del otro, pero después recordamos la facilidad con la que Lizzie podría volver a pillarnos, así que decidimos dejarlo para cuando fuéramos arriba, mientras nos divertíamos contando viejas anécdotas.

-Tenías que haber visto al juvenil y divertido Carlisle cuando pilló a Jasper y Alice dándose el lote en la fiesta de Halloween cuando ella tenía 16 años, fue la fiesta más espeluznante de todas.-nos reímos juntos, no podía evitar pensar que Charlie no reaccionó mucho mejor, él adoraba a Jake, pero yo era su pequeña, ya podía ver a Edward asustar a los pretendientes de Lizzie.

-Esa es una actitud muy típica, aunque bastante machista, seguro que si te hubiera visto a ti no habría importado tanto.-repuse un poco picada al recordar como Charlie repetía una y otra vez que yo era una _niña_ y no podía salir aún con chicos, quizá cuando me jubilara.

-Oh, si que habría importado, no sabes la charla que me dio cuando me pilló dando mi primer beso,-se rió.-Aunque quizás tuviera que ver el que la chica fuera mi prima Tanya.

-¿Tu primer beso fue con tu prima?-me reí estruendosamente.

-Era una prima lejana, y solo teníamos 13 años, mi padre y el suyo se pusieron como furias, y ella estaba decidida a que ya que la había besado tendría que casarme con ella.-relató comenzando él también a reirse.-No me dirás que no hay cosas avergonzantes en el pasado de Isabella Swan.

-¡Oh, créeme que sí!-exclamé pensando en todo lo que podría contarle.-Creo que hay más cosas humillantes en mi vida que de las que puedo contar. Pero ahora recuerdo algo, cuando tenía 5 años Mike me levantó la falda en el colegio, cuando Charlie lo supo pidió una cita con el director y los padres de Mike, lo obligó a disculparse por querer ver demasiado a su hija.-me reí recordando lo rojos que estábamos mi amigo y yo en aquel momento.

-Vamos, quiero saber más.-me incitó a que siguiera contándole.

-Cuando tenía 11 años fuimos con el colegio de excursión al parque de atracciones, tropecé al montarme en la noria y tuvieron que para la atracción para que pudiera bajar, nadie se explicaba cómo alguien podía herirse en esa atracción. Menos mal que mis amigos decidieron acompañarme para que no me quedara sola hasta que volviéramos a Forks.

-¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?-me preguntó jugando con un mechón de mi pelo.

-Desde pequeños hemos sido amigos, mi padre trabajaba mucho por lo que debía pedir muchas veces a sus amigos que cuidaran de mí, así que pasé gran parte de mi infancia viviendo en sus casas. Estuvimos juntos en el colegio, en la secundaria, incluso cuando fuimos a la universidad, son geniales.-admití sonriendo.-Hubo alguna manzana podrida, pero acabaron desapareciendo, no aguanté nunca a Lauren Mallory.-escupí rememorando lo mal que me trataba porque ninguno de los chicos quería nada con ella.

-¿Lauren Mallory?-preguntó Edward curioso.

-Sí, era una trepa, pero por lo que sé encontró un tío rico al que chuparle la sangre.-le expliqué viendo como su expresión se debatía entre se reirse o molestarse.

-¡Vaya, me siento alagado por ese apodo!

-¡No me digas!-exclamé incrédula.-No es posible, no puede ser tú, ¿te casaste con Lauren?-casi grité.

-Lamento decir que sí.-contestó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que sabía Edward no apreciaba precisamente a su ex mujer.

-Es increíble.-me sorprendí al ver lo curioso que era el mundo, en el instituto ella se quejaba porque yo tenía lo que ella quería y más tarde fue ella la que tuvo todo lo que yo quería, y la muy estúpida lo dejó escapar, yo no cometería el mismo error.-Bueno, ahora que hemos decidido ser sinceros, ¿quieres saber algo más?-le pregunté divertida después de todo.

-A decir verdad, sí.-dijo y la alegría en su tono se apagó un poco.

-Venga dime, ¿qué es?-le repetí curiosa y preocupada por su cambio de humor.

-¿Quién es Jacob, Bella?-me preguntó y sentí mi estómago contraerse.

-¿Dónde has escuchado hablar de él?-inquirí preocupada por lo que hubiera podido escuchar o sí quizá él se había acercado a Edward y a Lizzie en alguna ocasión.

-Liz os escuchó a tu padre y a ti hablar de él a escondidas, dijo que a ninguno parecía gustaros, ¿Está todo bien?-parecía más preocupado por mí que por lo que realmente me estaba preguntando.

-Sí, él está fuera de esto.-contesté y me di cuenta de que esto era algo que Edward debía saber.-Jacob es el padre de Lizzie, estuve con él durante algunos años, pero durante la época en la que me quedé embarazada él comenzó a meterse en el turbio mundo de las drogas, por lo que me alejé de él.

-¿Sabe él que tiene una hija?

-No, nunca se lo dije.-admití.

-¿Sigue drogándose?

-No, Charlie me contó que estuvo en un centro de desintoxicación y que ya ha terminado el tratamiento, solo necesita pedirme perdón y estará curado, o eso dicen.-no estaba muy segura de si podría perdonarle, había sido tan difícil tener que dar media vuelta cuando iba a decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

-¿Hablarás con él?-Edward parecía muy preocupado por mí.

-Aún no soy capaz, quizás dentro de un tiempo pueda hacerlo.-admití.

-¿Le dirás sobre Liz?-ahora entendía el trasfondo de su preocupación.

-No lo sé, no sé qué es lo correcto, tengo que pensarlo, pero creo que aún es demasiado pronto y no estoy segura de que merezcamos esto.

No sé si él se merece ser padre, ni si ella merece tener un drama así a su edad, pero sí sé que después de todo lo que tú has hecho no mereces ser suplantado por nadie, te aseguro que nunca lo permitiré, Liz siempre será tuya.

-Gracias, Bella.-musitó antes de abrazarme estrechándome fuertemente contra su pecho.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y os dejo un regalito, un avance del siguiente capítulo.

_-Bella, he podido recuperarme, pero necesito que me perdones, no puedo vivir sabiendo que me odias.-sollozó el chico al que un día había llegado a amar tanto._

_-Me hiciste tanto daño, Jake.-suspiré._

_-Lo sé, Bella, a ti y a otros muchos, imploraré vuestro perdón el tiempo que haga falta.-me prometió._

_-Dame algo más de tiempo Jacob, necesito pensar.-le pedí en un susurro intentando contener las lágrimas al ver a ese hombre tan enorme derrumbarse ante mí._

_-Claro, pero hay algo más que quería preguntarte..._

Oh, como ya veis en el siguiente capítulo habrá un encuentro entre Bella y Jacob, ¿qué pasará? ¿qué quiere saber Jacob? En el próximo capítulo, sé que soy mala pero me encanta saber que hay gente a la que puedo llegar a emocionar con mis historias y que están impacientes por leer más.

Nos leemos ^^


	15. ¿Basta con pedir perdón?

Hola de nuevo! Lo siento, sí, tardo en actualizar, pero como prometí sigo aquí y no abandonaré.

Quiero agradecer a todas esas chicas que se han preocupado porque esta historia continuara, este capítulo va dedicado para ellas, espero que os guste mucho.

Amantes de Jasper y Alice aquí os va un regalito de esta pareja.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 15: ¿Basta con pedir perdón?**

**Edward POV**

La conversación con Bella no había terminado de tranquilizarme, yo ya sabía que mi pequeña tenía un padre biológico, evidentemente, pero no era lo mismo saberlo que poder ponerle nombre. Ahora me sentía mucho más inseguro, ¿y si él supiera de la existencia de Liz? ¿intentaría quitármela? Ella me había asegurado que no lo permitiría pero seguía siendo difícil, él existía, y era su padre.

El cuerpo de Bella se removió entre mis brazos haciendo que nuestras pieles desnudas se rozaran sensualmente, sino fuera porque estaba durmiendo ahora mismo le haría el amor, de nuevo, pero no le quitaría su plácida noche de sueño.

Estaba a punto de volverme a dormir cuando un grito en la habitación de al lado me hizo levantarme de golpe, cogí mis pantalones y me los puse mientras salía de mi habitación. Abrí la puerta de Lizzie y me la encontré con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y lanzando sus brazos hacía mí que la tomé de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?-le pregunté mientras le limpiaba sus mejillas.

-Tuve una pesadilla, papi.-dijo enterrando la cara en mi pecho.-El mon mons truo de... la pe película sa salía de mi arma rio.-consiguió decir entre sollozos.

-¡Oh, cariño, ya está no pasa nada!-escuché la voz de Bella tras de mí, me giré a verla, se había puesto de nuevo su camisón y se aproximó para acariciar la espalda de Liz.

-Tengo una idea, ¿qué os parece si las dos chicas de la casa se vienen a dormir con papá?-propuse tomando a Bella de la mano y girando a mi pequeña para verle la cara.

Ambas asintieron antes de salir del cuarto de mi hija y dirigirnos al mío. Puse a Lizzie en el centro de la cama acomodándonos nosotros a los lados pasando un brazo sobre ella para tenerla abrazada entre los dos.

-Buenas noches, cariño.-le dije antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Que duermas bien pequeña.-le deseó Bella al otro lado.

-Buenas noches papi y mami.-suspiró antes de que sus ojitos se fueran cerrando poco a poco al igual que los míos.

Nunca en mi vida he dormido mejor.

**Alice POV **

Llevaba días sin levantar cabeza, echaba tanto de menos a Jasper, y al mismo tiempo le detestaba tanto, ¿por qué no podía comprender lo que quería? No creo que esté pidiendo tanto, ¿no?

Había venido a ver a mis padres con la ilusión de poder hablar con mi madre, además de Edward ella siempre había sido mi persona de confianza. Pero cuando llegué me llevé la triste sorpresa de que ella no estaba, estaba mi padre encerrado en su estudio leyendo.

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?-me preguntó mi padre al abrir la puerta.

-Sí, tranquilo, papá, si mamá no está volveré mañana.-dije antes de marcharme, pero mi padre me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

-Ali, por favor, no me apartes de tu vida, sé que no estás bien, confía en mi, por favor.-me rogó abrazándome, y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba llorando en los brazos de mi padre.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el salón echados sobre el sofá, yo tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas mientras el pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo como cuando era niña. Le había contado a mi padre todo lo que había sucedido con Jasper y él me escuchó atentamente.

-Pequeña, te he visto durante tantos años junto a él, y por tus ojos sé que aún le amas.-y era cierto.-Desde que comenzasteis a salir supe que lo vuestro no era un amor de niños, creo que madurasteis el mismo día que os conocisteis. Y ahora estáis tan cerca de perderlo todo...Es como ver tropezar a un atleta cuando está a punto de ganar una carrera, tú solo eres un mero testigo, no está en tu mano impedirlo, solo en las suyas. Y de verdad que esta impotencia me está matando, Ali.-desconocía que mi padre hubiera visto todo esto de mi relación con Jasper, pensé que él opinaría lo que el resto de los padres: "por ahora te dejo a mi hija, pero no te quito el ojo de encima, y como le hagas daño perderás tus pelotas". Pero claro mi padre no era como los otros.

-Te quiero, papá.-susurré apretando su mano.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña, no sabes hasta qué punto.-me contestó devolviéndome el apretón.-Pero por desgracia poco puedo hacer por ti, sois Jasper y tú los que debéis actuar. ¿Hasta qué punto le quieres, hija?

-Hasta el punto de que jamás podría olvidarle, aunque saliera con otra persona, y tuviera hijos, aunque me alejara de él, sé que siempre seguiría siendo parte de mí, y le seguiría queriendo incluso entonces.-admití tras demostrarme a mí misma que solo quería acallar esto para sentirme capaz de rehacer mi vida, pero la única verdad es que solo quería rehacerla con él.

-Pues oblígale a pelear por ti.-masculló mi padre ayudándome a incorporarme para mirarme a los ojos.

-No entiendo...

-Alice, conozco a Jasper desde hace mucho y te puedo decir que no era la misma persona cuando te fuiste, era como si hubiera muerto, apenas sonreía o se interesaba por algo, Rose estaba tan preocupada, por eso insistía en que les visitara casi a diario. Sé que él siento por ti lo mismo que tú has descrito, y que te quiere muchísimo, y aunque no existe hombre en el mundo que pueda llegar a merecer lo suficiente a mi hija,-me reí por la típica frase parental,-creo que él es el que se queda más cerca. Y sé que su timidez e inseguridad son las que ahora te están haciendo dudar, pero creo que puedes con ellas, oblígale a vencer eso.-me aconsejó acariciándome la barbilla.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?-le pregunté más animada ahora que había hablado con él.

-Bueno, es triste admitirlo, pero hasta aquí llegó mi cursillo como padre.-bromeó,-creo que estos planes son algo más femenino, no creo que tu madre tarde en llegar.-ambos nos reímos antes de abrazarnos.

Cuando mi madre llegó me dio una idea genial para hacer explotar a Jasper, ¿qué puedo decir? Tengo unos padres geniales.

**Edward POV**

Estábamos a punto de ir a casa de mi hermano para que Liz pudiera jugar un rato con su primo y yo hablara con Jasper, que de seguro estaría allí. Estaba atándole los zapatos a mi hija cuando sonó el móvil de Bella.

-¡Oh, ya vengo!-dijo antes de ir a cogerlo.

-Papi, ¿crees que el primo Bobby tendrá pronto un hermanito?-me preguntó mi hija mientras se ponía en pie.

-No será porque sus padres no lo intenten.-bromeé olvidando el hecho de que hablaba con una niña pequeña.

-¿Cómo lo intentan?-MIERDA.

-Edward tenemos un problema,-irrumpió Bella en la habitación, lo que agradecí enteramente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté mientras le colocaba su abrigo a Lizzie.

-Mi padre ha roto la lavadora y necesita su uniforme limpio para mañana, creo que no podré ir con vosotros.-explicó pasándose las manos por el pelo, aún no la conocía mucho, pero me parecía que estaba mintiendo.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego, supongo.-me despedí de ella un poco tajante.

-Adiós mami.

-Adiós corazón.-se despidió Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La miré un instante a los ojos viendo un destello de culpa en ellos, sin decir nada más, nos marchamos.

Como supuse Jasper estaba allí jugando a la Xbox con Emmett. Dejé a mi hija con Bobby y Rose y me fui a hablar con mi amigo.

Preferí dejar a Emmett fuera de ésto, ya que podía llevarle a un conflicto de intereses, ya que pasara lo que pasara con Alice, él seguía siendo el hermano de su esposa.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas Jazz?-pregunté mientras abríamos unas cervezas.

-Dímelo tú, seguro que has hablado más con Alice que yo.-repuso cortante.

-¡Vaya humor! ¿Y vas a seguir aquí sentado jugando videojuegos? Creo que te será muy útil.-comenté irónico.-Jazz, soy tu amigo, y quiero hablar contigo seriamente. Esto que te traes con mi hermana os está haciendo daño a los dos, y ya no soporto más, es mi hermana, y no aguanto verla así, y a ti tampoco. Por eso quiero pedirte algo. Jasper, si de verdad la quieres, si estás seguro de que la vas a querer siempre, pelea, pero si tienes dudas, déjalo ahora, dale la oportunidad de empezar de cero.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir yo ahora?-preguntó frustrado.-Quiero a Alice, pero ¿cómo saber que será para siempre?

-Eso se sabe, Jazz, ¿hay algún día en que te hayas despertado sin pensar en ella? ¿alguna vez te has sentido feliz sin que su imagen te viniera a la cabeza? ¿has sentido que necesitas algo más aparte de ella?

Mi amigo estaba pensativo mirando al suelo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que algo saliera de su boca.

-No.

**Bella POV**

-¿Diga?-contesté mi móvil apresurada porque íbamos a salir.

-Bella, ¿estás ocupada?-escuché la voz de mi padre.

-A decir verdad nos vamos en unos minutos, ¿es algo urgente?-pregunté preocupada porque se sintiera indispuesto, después de todo mi padre solo me tenía a mí.

-En parte sí. Jake ha venido ya cuatro veces a buscarte, Bella, quiere hablar contigo.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, ahora mismo no quiero hacerlo.-suspiré frustradamente.

-Bells, por favor, necesita disculparse, hablar contigo, concédele eso al menos, por favor. No te pido que le perdones de inmediato, pero dale una oportunidad para pedirte perdón.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-le pregunté a mi padre.

-Porque Billy es mi mejor amigo, y Jake ha sido como un hijo para mí, y ha cometido errores, yo también lo sé, pero ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo e intentar solucionarlo, y ahora quieres disculparse, ¿cómo negarle eso?

Me paré a pensar lo que mi padre decía. Jake y yo habíamos sido amigos desde niños, podía vernos jugando en el garaje de su padre, o aprendiendo a montar en bici, o más mayores, cuando me robó mi primer beso a los 13 años...Había cometido errores, muy graves, y en el momento más inoportuno aunque él lo desconociera, pero era cierto, ¿cómo negarle la oportunidad de pedir perdón?

-Está bien, papá, voy hacia la Push.

-Te quiero, Bells.

-Y yo a ti.

Odiaba tener que mentirle a Edward, y aunque sabía que él había notado el engaño, no era momento para explicaciones.

Me encontraba en la Push, aquel sitio en el que tan buenos ratos había pasado, y al que no había vuelto desde que rompí con Jacob.

Llamé a la ya conocida puerta de la casa Black, para ser recibida por un Jacob muy distinto al que yo recordaba. Su rostro era ahora mucho más pálido, estaba más delgado, habría perdido unos 15 kilos, sus ojos parecían cansados y su nariz se veía torcida.

-¡¿Bella?-dijo entre asombrado y emocionado de verme allí, casi me abraza de no haberme apartado de él.-Perdona, es que estoy tan contento de que hayas venido. Entra, por favor.

-No me quedaré mucho.-le advertí.

-Por favor.

Entré hacia el salón dándome cuenta de que Billy no estaba, estábamos Jake y yo solos, _genial_. Me senté en el viejo sofá de sky rasgado, pero en absoluto me relajé, creo que estaba más tiesa que un palo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?¿Un café?¿Un té?¿Un refresco?-preguntó Jake haciéndoselas de anfitrión considerado.

-No, Jake, no quiero nada. Charlie me ha dicho que necesitabas hablar conmigo, y a cada segundo que estoy aquí me pregunto por qué, así que te recomiendo que te des prisa.-le aconsejé mirándole duramente.

Me dolía estar en aquella casa, los recuerdos buenos se mezclaban con los malos y dejaban en mí una sensación de añoranza y dolor que no quería soportar durante mucho tiempo.

-Bella, ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo, porque las palabras no bastarían.-y tenía razón.-Fui un estúpido por meterme en eso, por dejarme llevar por esa mierda, por no darme cuenta de que nada de lo que las drogas pudieran darme era mejor de lo que podías darme tú. Recuerdo el día en que todo terminó, cuando te marchaste prácticamente ni me importaba, pero cuando el efecto de las drogas se me pasó fue como encontrarme cayendo de un acantilado, acababa de perder lo más importante que había tenido en la vida y por culpa de las drogas ni me di cuenta, y como un idiota mi solución para superarlo fue seguir sin darme cuenta de nada.-vi como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse y sus hombros temblaban -Bella, he podido recuperarme, pero necesito que me perdones, no puedo vivir sabiendo que me odias.-sollozó el chico al que un día había llegado a amar tanto.

-Me hiciste tanto daño, Jake.-suspiré.

-Lo sé, Bella, a ti y a otros muchos, imploraré vuestro perdón el tiempo que haga falta.-me prometió.

-Dame algo más de tiempo Jacob, necesito pensar.-le pedí en un susurro intentando contener las lágrimas al ver a ese hombre tan enorme derrumbarse ante mí.

-Claro, pero hay algo más que quería preguntarte. No sé si tengo derecho a preguntar y mucho menos a enfadarme, pero me gustaría saberlo. ¿Estabas con otro cuando terminaste conmigo?

No contesté en espera de que dijera algo más.

-Sé que tienes una hija con otro hombre, ¿me fuiste infiel con él?

Ahora debía seguir la mentira que Charlie había iniciado después de todo.

-No, fue después de romper contigo.

-¿Sigues con él?

-Sí, vivo con él, y con nuestra hija.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Sí.-contesté sin vacilar.

-Me alegro.-estuvimos un momento en silencio antes de que volviera a hablar.-Sabes por un momento pensé que esa hija podía ser mía, que estúpido, ¿no?

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN Que mala soy ¿eh? Ya sabeis en el próximo capítulo la respuesta de Bella y el plan de Alice, no os lo perdais, pero como ya recordais me gusta dejar un pequeño pedacito para dejaros más intrigadas.

_-Si de verdad me quieres haz algo.-me gritó Alice poniéndose frente a mí, era como 30 cm más baja que yo, pero era capaz de imponerme._

_-¿De verdad quieres que haga algo?-le pregunté a voz en grito poseído por todo lo que sentía en ese momento._

_-Maldita sea, ¡SÍ!-volvió a gritar ella._

_-Está bien.-acepté antes de estrellar mis labios contra los suyos._

Jajajaja, ¿os ha gustado? Pues ya sabéis.

Nos leemos ^^


	16. Capítulo 16: Pequeñas mentiras y grandes

¡Cuánto tiempo! Sé que debería disculparme por el gran retraso, pero ha sido tan largo que una disculpa no bastaría. Pero esta vez debo decir que no ha sido el ajetreo de la universidad lo que ha causado esta demora, han ocurrido cosas en mi vida personal que me han dejado sin inspiración durante todo este tiempo, cualquier cosa que escribiera no iba a ser propia de mí, y antes que hacer eso preferí estarme quieta. Pero dicen que la navidad devuelve la alegría al alma, y creo que conmigo ha pasado algo así. Así que he vuelto, con un capítulo más largo de lo que acostumbro. No sé cuando pueda subir el próximo por lo que pido paciencia. Siempre lo repito y lo vuelvo a hacer por si acaso ¡NINGUNA HISTORIA MÍA QUEDARÁ SIN ACABAR!

Bueno y ahora quiero hacer algunos comentarios más:

Primero y más importante, agradecer a mis lectoras que a pesar de mis retrasos y desvaríos siempre continúan aquí, apoyándome, de verdad, gracias.

Segundo, este capítulo es un gran gran regalo para los amantes de la pareja Jasper/Alice, os juro que o va a encantar el plan de Alice. Además aconsejo un tema musical para el momento en que ellos hablen:Anastasia-you'll never be alone.

Además quería saber si alguna tenéis interés en la pareja Emmett y Rosalie en esta historia, para poner también un poco de ellos, en este capítulo he añadido un Rosalie POV, si quereis que hable más sobre ellos en los capítulos solo pedidlo.

Por último, como casi todas las escritoras en fanfiction he encontrado algún review anónimo atacándome, no es la primera vez, y no suelo hacer mucho caso, porque una lectora en discordia contra las muchas que me apoyáis no significa nada, pero esta en cuestión me ha causado tal gracia que quiero contestar. El review me acusa de que yo no dejo reviews en todas las historias que tengo como favoritas, dice haberlas mirado todas y que no ha visto ninguno, y que si yo no dejo por qué debería dejarlo ella.

Para empezar, no las has mirado todas, porque sí he dejado reviews, y sinceramente te recomiendo que en lugar de leer en busca de algún comentario mío, te dediques a leer las historias porque son realmente buenas.

Segundo, yo espero que las chicas a las que leo comprendan que no puedo dejar siempre reviews, soy seguidora de más de 200 historias, muchas veces cuando cojo mi ordenador, tengo decenas de capítulos para leer y el tiempo justo. Os pongo en favoritos para que sepáis que contais conmigo como vuestra lectora aunque no siempre pueda daros un review de ánimo.

Y para terminar, solo decirte que tu queja era para no dejarme reviews, pero tu queja ha sido con un review, valga la redundancia.

Y para las demás, chicas nadie os obliga a dejar review, a mí me hacen ilusión y vosotras lo sabéis, pero es vuestra elección, pero que la decisión para no hacerlo sea que yo leo 200 historias y no dejo 200 reviews a mi parecer es un poco absurda.

Y yo, como muchas otras vuelvo a hacer hincapié en la cobardía de aquel que se divierte atacando a los autores de fanfiction con reviews anónimos. He leído tantas veces a autoras que se han sentido tan acorraladas por estas personas, que han dejado sus historias y se han marchado de fanfiction. Y yo lo diré, lo digo por mí, y para todas aquellas que sufren estos ataques, un review anónimo no vale el dejar una historia en la que tú has puesto tu dedicación y esfuerzo y otras muchas lectoras han puesto su ilusión y apoyo. Aquí no recibimos más que cariño y apoyo a cambio de nuestras historias, no pedimos más, igual que sé es libre de escribir, sé es libre de leer, a aquellas que solo vienen aquí a hacer daño y criticar, me apeno por vosotras por los grandes momentos que leyendo y disfrutándolo os estáis perdiendo.

Y ya no me enrollo más, que cuando no me doy cuenta me pongo muy pesada, así que ya me callo y os dejo con el capítulo. ^^ Disfrutadlo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia, la cual disfruto tanto escribiendo.

**Capítulo 16: Pequeñas mentiras y grandes verdades**

**Bella POV**

_-Sí, vivo con él, y con nuestra hija._

_-¿Eres feliz?_

_-Sí.-contesté sin vacilar._

_-Me alegro.-estuvimos un momento en silencio antes de que volviera a hablar.-Sabes por un momento pensé que esa hija podía ser mía, que estúpido, ¿no?_

¿Qué debía decir ahora? ¿Contarle toda la verdad y revolucionar nuestra vida? ¿O seguir manteniendo la mentira?

Bella-me dije a mí misma.-Lo haces por Edward y Liz.

-Pues sí, muy estúpido.-contesté intentando terminar la conversación.-Creo que no tengo más que hacer aquí, así que me voy.-me levanté cogiendo mis cosas, cada minuto en aquella casa con aquel hombre era una daga en mi corazón.

-Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido, Bella, espero que podamos mantener el contacto.-me pidió mirándome con esos ojos en los que tantas veces me había perdido cuando era joven.

-Tendré que pensarlo, Jake. Adiós.

Salí de allí sin mirar atrás, un paso en falso y todo se vendría abajo, en este momento la determinación era mi mayor aliada.

Cuando volví a casa Edward y Liz ya estaban allí, mi pequeña estaba en la sala jugando con sus muñecos, le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a la cocina a ver a Edward, que estaba haciendo la cena.

-¿Qué tal en casa de Rose?-le saludé intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Bien.-contestó fríamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirí desconcertada por su comportamiento.

-¿Por qué me has mentido, Bella?-preguntó lanzando el cucharón de madera sobre la encimera.

-¿Qué?

-Charlie ha llamado, quería saber si habías vuelto ya de la Push.-mi padre muchas veces no era la persona más perspicaz del mundo, pero esta vez se había ganado que le llamara idiota.

-Fui a hablar con Jake.-intenté explicarle.

-Eso ya lo había supuesto.-me cortó.

-Si me dejas hablar, intentaré explicarte.-gruñí ante su actitud, ya éramos mayorcitos para estas discusiones sin dejar hablar al otro.-Jake necesitaba disculparse, está tan mal, no se parece en nada a aquel chico que conocía.

-Pobrecito, vayamos todos a consolarlo.-se burló Edward, lo que hizo quebrar mi mal genio.

-No seas injusto, todo el mundo comete errores.-repuse intentando que entendiera mi punto de vista.

-¿Eso significa que volverás con él y le contarás todo para ser una familia feliz?-rugió en mi dirección.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamé.-No voy a tirar todo lo que tenemos por la borda para perdonarle, pero hemos sido amigos por años, le he amado, incluso me quedé embarazada, le debía al menos escucharle, ¿no crees?

-¿Y por qué me mentiste?-repuso calmándose considerablemente.

-Para evitarme una escenita como ésta.-contesté zanjando la conversación al salir de la cocina.

Y para mi desgracia me encontré a mi pequeña Liz, en la sala, con lágrimas en los ojos, por culpa de nuestra rabia había olvidado que ella estaba tan cerca.

-¿Por qué peleáis?-sollozó mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, tomándola en mis brazos.

-¡Cielo, lo siento tanto! No llores.-le rogué al ver que su llanto no cesaba.-Papi y yo hablábamos de cosas de mayores, y nos pusimos nerviosos, pero todo está bien.

-¿No os separareis, no?-gimió.-Los padres de mi amiga Mary peleaban mucho, y un día se separaron.

-No, cariño, mamá y yo no nos separaremos.-intervino la voz de Edward desde la puerta. Se acercó a nosotras y nos envolvió en sus brazos.-Todo ha sido culpa mía, papá a veces es un poco tonto y cabezota, pero promete portarse bien.

Sabía que esa explicación era en realidad una disculpa hacía mí, y por ahora me valía.

**Jasper POV**

Soy idiota, si es que no se puede expresar de otra forma. ¿Quién si no un idiota sería capaz de tener al amor de su vida entregándose a él y dejarlo pasar?

-Jazz, voy a llevar a Bobby al parque, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?-me preguntó mi hermana agarrando a mi sobrino de la mano.

-¿Y Emmett?-pregunté al no verlo con ellos, él era un hombre que existía para su familia, tenía lo que quería y lo disfrutaba, yo podría ser tan feliz como él, sino fuera un idiota.

-Em tenía reunión de padres, es la parte que más odia de ser maestro, pero hay que aguantarlo.-se rió Rose.

Mi cuñado era profesor de educación física en un colegio, desde siempre supimos que trabajaría con ellos, él sigue siendo uno. Mi hermana trabajó de modelo durante mucho tiempo, incluso embarazada la llamaban para desfilar con ropa premamá, pero una vez que nació su pequeño decidió apartarse de ese mundo.

-Tío Jazz, ven con nosotros al parque, cuando tú me empujas en el columpio subo más alto.-me pidió el pequeño Robert ablandándome el corazón.

-Está bien.-accedí.

Robert jugaba con otros niños en el cubo de arena mientras nosotros le vigilábamos.

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar a vivir, Jasper?-preguntó Rose dejándome desconcertado.

-¿De qué hablas...?

-Hace tres años que no vives hermano, tu vida se marchó a kilómetros de aquí, pero ahora está de vuelta y no te decides a recuperarla. ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿A perderla definitivamente?-me preguntó y noté impaciencia y tristeza en sus palabras.

-Yo quiero Rose, en serio que quiero recuperarla.-gemí pasándome las manos en un gesto de frustración.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? Esta pasividad fue lo que te hizo perderla hace tres años, ¿vas a dejar que vuelva a ocurrir?-prácticamente gritó haciendo que algunas personas se giraran a mirarnos.

Para ser alguien que había vivido de su aspecto a mi hermana le importaba bien poco lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

-No quiero perderla.-mientras decía aquellas palabras y veía la mirada de mi hermana una fiera determinación se apoderó de mí.-No voy a perderla.

Iba a buscar a Alice y la iba a recuperar, se acabó ser un inseguro, se acabó ser un idiota, si esta noche no conseguía tener de vuelta a la mujer de mi vida, dejaría de llamarme Jasper Hale.

**Alice POV**

Mi madre era tan buena siempre, pero cuando se metían con sus polluelos podía sacar lo peor de ella, así que cuando le pedí ayuda para poner a Jasper entre la espada y la pared no dudó en hacerlo.

Y esa mujer realmente tenía creatividad. No solo había montando un gran plan, además había compinchado a otras personas y ahora todo estaba listo para que yo entrase en escena.

Los vi a ambos, entonces escuché a frase que indicaba mi entrada.

_¿vas a dejar que vuelva a ocurrir?_

¡A escena!

Me acerqué al parque agarrando mi bolsa de forma que se viera claramente de qué tienda provenía.

-Tía Ali.-gritó mi pequeño sobrino lanzándose hacia mí.

-Bobby.-le saludé. Noté como los dos hermanos Hale nos observaban, Rose me guiñó un ojo cómplice.

-No sabía que estabais aquí.-mentí.-¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando?

-Bien, trajimos a Bobby a jugar.-comentó Rosalie mientras su hermano seguía mudo observándome.-¿Estás de compras nuevamente?

-Sí, pero en mi defensa esta vez no es para mí.-continué con mi pantomima.-¿Recuerdas del tratamiento de inseminación del que te hablé? Pues he decidido intentarlo, nada como comprar ropa de bebé para decidirme finalmente a ser mamá, ¿no crees?

Habitualmente cuando a la gente se le descompone el rostro no se oye nada, pero puedo jurar que escuché como la expresión de Jasper caía y se convertía en una mezcla de tristeza y pánico, entonces por fin reaccionó.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo que inseminación? ¿Vas a tener un niño con una probeta?-gritó y literalmente todo el parque nos miraba.

-Chicos, ¿no podríais tener esta conversación en otra parte?-intervino Rose calmando a su hermano solo un poco.- Algunas madres podrían sentirse ofendidas además quiero preservar la inocencia de mi hijo, ¿os imagináis a Emmett intentando explicarle a Bobby cómo se tiene un hijo con una probeta?

Nos alejamos un par de metros, no me quedó de otra que ir con él, me tenía sujeta por el brazo como si esperara que huyera, ¿qué sentido tendría eso ahora que por fin él había estallado?

**Poned ahora la canción: Anastasia- You'll never be alone**

-Jasper tengo bastante prisa, aún me quedan muchas tiendas por ver, así que si quieres decirme algo, sé breve.-le pedí aún interpretando mi papel.

-Ali, no puedes tener un hijo por inseminación, es una locura.-exclamó y vi cómo sus ojos parecían a punto de salir de sus órbitas.

-¿Por qué? Llevo años queriendo ser madre, tengo el suficiente dinero para ser madre soltera y no he tenido ninguna pareja con la que quisiera llegar tan lejos, o que él quisiera llegar tan lejos conmigo.-le grité sacando todo el resentimiento que llevaba dentro.

-Alice, sé que hice mal...

-Dime un sola razón por la que no debería hacerlo.-le interrumpí de nuevo furiosa sin darme cuenta de cuán alto había subido mi voz.

-Porque te quiero.-estalló finalmente. _Mi madre es un genio._

**Jasper POV**

¿Cómo que se iba a inseminar? ¿Que mi pequeña Alice iba a tener un hijo de quién sabe? NO, no no, no podía permitirlo.

Por un momento, una imagen cruzó mi mente, una preciosa Alice, algo más redondeada, embarazada, conmigo, embarazada de nuestro hijo. Yo quería eso, sí, maldición, yo quería todo con ella. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

-Dime un sola razón por la que no debería hacerlo.-me gritó saliéndose de sus casillas. Solo podía darle una razón, la única razón por la que iba a ser capaz de entregarme a ella para siempre.

-Porque te quiero.

Creía que con eso bastaría, pero, como de costumbre, me equivocaba.

-Si de verdad me quieres haz algo.-me gritó Alice poniéndose frente a mí, era como 30 cm más baja que yo, pero era capaz de imponerme.

-¿De verdad quieres que haga algo?-le pregunté a voz en grito poseído por todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Maldita sea, ¡SÍ!-volvió a gritar ella.

-Está bien.-acepté antes de estrellar mis labios contra los suyos.

Todo nuestro alrededor se desvaneció en aquel beso, ¿cómo había podido vivir sin ésto durante 3 años? Rose tenía razón, no lo había hecho.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, no permití que ella lo hiciera, la tomé por sus mejillas uniendo nuestras frentes. Esperé hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron.

-Si quieres tener un hijo, está bien, pero tendrá que ser conmigo, porque no pienso alejarme nunca de ti Alice Cullen.-le prometí.

Noté cómo sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

-Eso es justamente lo que quiero.-me contestó antes de besarme de nuevo.

**Edward POV**

Hay momentos en los que debería aparecer alguien y ponerte una mordaza en la boca, pero por desgracia nadie lo hacía, y cuando te querías dar cuenta ya habías abierto tu enorme bocaza, echándolo todo a perder.

Cuando escuché a mi pequeña llorar y a Bella consolarla se me partió el corazón, pero se quebró aún más cuando mi pequeña preguntó si nos íbamos a divorciar. Algo se despertó en mí en ese momento

¡No!-exclamé en mi interior. Había esperado mucho tiempo para tener esto, no iba a perderlo ahora por ser un gilipollas.

-No, cariño, mamá y yo no nos separaremos.-las apreté entre mis brazos, aquello era lo más maravilloso que me podría pasar, un enfado no iba a romperlo.-Todo ha sido culpa mía, papá a veces es un poco tonto y cabezota, pero promete portarse bien.

La mirada de Bella me decía que se contentaba por ahora, pero que tendríamos que hablar.

Liz habló mucho durante la cena, parecía que habíamos conseguido calmar su pena, ella jamás debía sufrir por los problemas que tuviéramos los adultos.

Acostamos a la pequeña y Bella y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación. Cerré con el seguro y vi a Bella pasear en círculos, seguramente pensando por dónde empezar.

-Sé que no debí mentirte.-comenzó.-Pero, ¿por qué no intentas entenderme? Edward, ya te lo he dicho, y necesito que me creas, nadie va a reemplazarte.

-Lo sé, Bella, pero es tan difícil confiar del todo, he estado deseando tener esta familia más tiempo del que realmente la he tenido, y a cada segundo temo que solo seáis un sueño.-murmuré confesándole mis miedos.-Perdona que a veces sea un poco carvenícola, pero no puedo evitarlo, moriría si os perdiera.

-No nos perderás, y no somos un sueño, estamos aquí contigo y lo estaremos siempre.-me prometió antes de abrazarme.

Dejé que sus brazos me reconfortaran y envolví los míos a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha ocurrido en la Push?-le pregunté, dándole la opción de no contármelo.

Bella comenzó a relatarme su visita, el gran shock que se llevó al ver a Jacob, tan demacrado, delgado y pálido.

-¡Que infierno debe ser la droga para dejarte así sin estar muerto!-murmuró con sus ojos vidriosos.

Me habló de cuando Jacob le preguntó si Liz era hija suya, todo mi cuerpo se tensó de anticipación hasta que ella me explicó que había decidido mantener la mentira que hace años comenzara su padre.

-¿Vas a perdonarle?-le pregunté acariciando su pelo mientras ella reposaba la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-Algún día lo haré, aún no, quiero hacerlo cuando sea totalmente sincero, cuando no quede rencor en mi corazón. No creo que eso sea dentro de mucho, me es difícil guardarle rencor.-susurró casi quedándose dormida.

-¿Por todo lo que le quisiste?

-No solo por eso, sino porque me dio a Liz, y sus decisiones, aunque erróneas, me llevaron hasta ti.-contestó con algún bostezo intercalado.

Y su respuesta fue suficiente para que yo pudiera concebir el sueño tranquilo.

Hoy no haríamos el amor, no lo necesitábamos, hoy solo queríamos sentirnos el uno junto al otro, como estaríamos siempre.

**Rosalie POV**

Podía verlos a lo lejos, no necesitaba escucharlos para saber que todo había ido bien. ¡Aleluya! Cogí mi móvil y marqué, su suave voz contestó enseguida, probablemente estaba esperando mi llamada.

-Funcionó.-me reí.

-Lo sabía.-contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.-Por fin ese par de tórtolos podrán ser felices.

-Al fin.-coincidí.

-Tengo que seguir haciendo cosas, dale un beso a mi nieto de mi parte y otro a mi hijo. Adiós Rose.-se despidió de mí.

-Adiós Esme.-contesté antes de colgar.

Cuando Esme me llamó para contarme que estaban tramando un plan para despertar de una buena vez a mi hermano, acepté sin dudar. Sé que como su hermana debía negarme a engañarle, pero había pasado tanto tiempo viéndole sufrir. Ya estaba bien eso de no intervenir, si hacíamos falta para que esos dos se diesen cuenta de que tenían que estar junto, intervendríamos.

Durante tres años vi como mi hermano se fustigaba por haber perdido a Alice, como la soledad le consumía y la pena devoraba su alma. Cada vez que pasaba más de 24 horas sin saber de él, mi corazón se estremecía pensando que podría haber hecho una locura. Desde que nuestros padres murieran cuando Jasper y yo teníamos 19 años en un accidente de coche, ambos habíamos sido el apoyo del otro, además teníamos a los Cullen, que eran también nuestra familia.

Y entonces, cuando él perdió a Alice, fue como perder el pilar más importante de un edificio, puede que sus otra columnas sean fuertes, lo mantendrán durante un tiempo, lo verán tambalearse, y finalmente, en algún momento, caería.

Yo seguía teniendo a Emmett, que era mi oxígeno en el día a día, y a Bobby, que era un pedazo de mi alma, y próximamente tendría otro pedazo de ella, aunque aún solo Emmett y yo lo sabíamos.

No podía expresar con palabras el alivio que sentí cuando vi a mi hermano y a Alice besándose, ese beso significaba mucho para muchas personas.

**Jacob POV**

Bella aún no me había perdonado, pero al menos había conseguido que hablara conmigo, lo cual me parecía un gran avance, ya que ni eso merecía.

Mi padre, apareció poco después en casa, tras su paseo diario. Sus articulaciones se resentían cada vez más, pero se negaba a quedarse postrado en una cama, inmóvil. Si yo hubiera tenido esa fuerza de voluntad en su momento, no estaría ahora como estoy y sería yo el que estaría con Bella y el que tendría un hijo con Bella y no ese cretino.

Sé que ni le conocía y no debía pensar así de él, después de todo había cuidado de Bella en los momentos en los que yo le fallé. Pero no podía evitar sentirme así, ella había sido mi todo.

¿Quién sería ese tipo? Bella no es una persona muy sociable que digamos, su círculo de amigos era bastante pequeño. No la veía conociendo a un tipo y acostándose con él y teniendo una hija un par de meses después.

¿Quizás ese capullo era alguien que ya conocía? Pues claro, alguien de su círculo de amigos, un buitre que esperó a que ella estuviera destrozada para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Pues claro, el idiota que había estado toda la secundaria enamorado de ella. ¡Newton!

Ese era el capullo que se había aprovechado cuando yo salí de escena y había aprovechado para dejarla embarazada y asegurarse un sitio a su lado.

Pero esto no había terminado aquí, que no pensara que porque tuviera una hija con él yo iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a ella.

* * *

O.O ¿Qué me decís? ¡Cuántas cosas han pasado! ¿No habéis amado a Alice y a Jasper? Ya veis que Jacob no ha terminado aún en esta historia, aún le queda algo por hacer. Y como siempre os dejo mi regalito, un adelanto.

_-Esto es ahora perfecto, ¿no crees?-le pregunté a Jasper acurrucándome sobre su pecho haciendo que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se frotasen aún más._

_-Sí, que lo es.-admitió.-Pero aún puede serlo más._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?-pregunté juguetona._

_-Cásate conmigo._

Grito a coro conmigo: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pero siento deciros que tendreis que esperar, aunque de todo corazón espero que esta vez no sea mucho.

Nos leemos ^^


	17. Ya me tocaba mi final feliz

Bueno, estoy de vuelta, tarde, lo sé. Esta vez no os voy a decir que fue falta de tiempo o algo así, porque no es cierto. La realidad es que yo quiero escribir una historia de amor y he pasado por una época en la que ni yo mismo creía en él, y cualquier cosa que escribiera sería falsa y teatrera, pero ahora mi vida ha mejorado, he podido salir del agujerito en el que me había escondido y ver que la vida sigue a mi alrededor y que no podemos aferrarnos a un recuerdo.

Hay personas que me han metido prisas, no voy a decir nada en contra de ellas porque llevaban razón y no han sido groseras conmigo. Así que a todas las personas que se hayan disgustado por mi nuevo retraso les pido disculpas. Pero como recompensa antes de que termine la semana subiré un capítulo nuevo.

Ahora hablemos un poquito sobre el capítulo:

-Contiene lemmon, ya estais avisados, no quiero luego quejas u.u

-También hay canción para este :Summer son-Texas (os avisaré cuando ponerla)

-En este capítulo teneis de las tres parejitas, para que nadie pueda quejarse.

-Por ahora no va a haber grandes malos, las mismas personas que se quieren son capaces de liar las cosas solos, por desgracia. Pero más adelante os advierto que vendrán algunos personajes a molestar.

Sin dar más la lata, aquí os lo dejo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia, la cual disfruto tanto escribiendo.

**Capítulo 17:** Ya me tocaba mi final feliz

**Alice POV**

No me enorgullecía haber engañado a Jasper para que por fin me confesara lo que sentía, pero el fin justifica los medios, ¿no? Tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que había hecho alguna de mis tretas con él, pero las otras ocasiones solo habían sido mentirijillas para que me llevara a ver una película romántica, o me acompañara de compras.

Esto de los sentimientos es tan complicado, puedo sentirme dichosa, culpable e insegura todo al mismo tiempo. Quiero a Jasper, jamás he dudado de eso, y ahora estoy segura de que él me quiere a mí, ¿no era tan grave haberle engañado, no?

-Ali, ¿qué te tiene tan perdida que llevas más de 20 segundos callada?-se burló Jasper tomándome por la barbilla.

-Nada, Jazz, no importa, ahora nada más importa.-le contesté abrazándome a él.

Fuimos paseando hasta su apartamento cogidos de la mano, extrañaba esa sensación, era como volver a estar atada al mundo, yo no era nada si él no estaba conmigo, ahora el mundo podía seguir girando, lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor daba igual, solo éramos nosotros.

Abrió la puerta y tuve un dejà vu, cuando Jazz se mudó aquí por primera vez al comenzar la universidad, con sus tres compañeros. Un piso lleno de testosterona, cerveza y pizza.

Pero al entrar sabía que nada era igual que antes, no había ni una lata en el suelo, olía a ambientador de limón, y todo estaba impoluto.

-¡Vaya! Creo que jamás había visto este piso tan limpio. Recuerdo una vez que incluso encontré un pollo encima de la tele.-me reí al recordar el asco que pasé.

-Si te digo lo que he podido encontrar yo...-suspiró él mientras me quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba.

-Bueno es hora de saludar de nuevo, ¿Peter?, ¿Garrett?, ¿Eleazar?-grité al pasillo. Pero nadie contestó.-¿Y los chicos?

-Ehhh, ya no viven aquí.-mi cara de confusión y asombro le animó a continuar.-Peter y Charlotte se casaron poco después de irte, Garrett conoció a una chica llamada Kate mientras estaba de intercambio, cuando terminó, él decidió marcharse con ella a Alaska, y Eleazar conoció a tu prima Carmen cuando vino de visita y llevan un año viviendo juntos.

-¡Cuánto me he perdido!-exclamé al ver todas las historias de amor que habían sucedido mientras no estaba.-¿Y has estado viviendo solo todo este tiempo?

-Sí, bueno, paso mucho tiempo en casa de Rose, se puso muy pesada cuando te fuiste, parecía mi madre, aunque sé que lo hizo porque me quiere.-murmuró mientras sacaba una botella de vino y un par de copas.

-Siento mucho haber estado tan desaparecida...

-No te disculpes, Alice, por favor. Yo te llevé a tomar esa decisión, fui un niñato inmaduro que no supo apreciar lo que tenía. He visto cómo todos mis amigos construían sus vidas con sus parejas mientras yo era un espectador en la vida de todos.-me confesó y entendí lo que quería decir, ninguno pudimos continuar nuestras vidas, no sin el otro.

-Bueno, no te preocupes más por eso, ahora todo va a salir bien.-le aseguré tirando de su jersey para atraerle hacia mí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volvemos a estar juntos?-me preguntó rozando su nariz con la mía.

Le sonreí y me pegué a él todo lo que nuestras ropas nos permitían.

-Quizá necesites una prueba más para creerlo.-contesté mientras me lamía el labio sugerentemente.

-Eso podría estar bien, muy, muy bien.-contestó antes de unir nuestros labios ferozmente.

(poned la canción)

Tomé su camiseta y se la saqué con desesperación. Me alcé para besarle al mismo tiempo que le arrastraba hacia el sofá, no íbamos a ser capaces de llegar a la habitación. Él estaba desabrochando los botones de mi blusa mientras yo me encargaba de su cinturón. Tiró la blusa al suelo y después fue a por mi sujetador rozando suavemente mis pechos, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por sus esculpidos abdominales, había ido hasta el otro extremo del mundo y sabía que en ninguna parte encontraría un hombre más perfecto.

Bajé sus pantalones hasta encontrarme con unos muy hinchados bóxers, alguien más me había echado de menos...

Noté sus manos en mis piernas ascendiendo lentamente levantando mi falda y acariciando sensualmente mis muslos, pasó sus manos por atrás apretando mis nalgas, gemí audiblemente y decidí darle un poco de su propia medicina atacando el que yo sabía era uno de sus puntos débiles, así que me lancé a besar su cuello. Escuché un fuerte gruñido pero eso no me detuvo. Escuché mi falda caer al suelo, así que ahora estábamos él en ropa interior y yo con mi tanga y mis zapatos de tacón, me agaché para quitármelos pero me detuvo.

-Déjatelos puestos.-jadeó mientras pasaba sus dedos por el fino hilo del tanga. Sonreí perversamente, me encantaba cuando se soltaba haciendo el amor.

Así que cumpliendo sus deseos me dejé los zapatos y le empujé hacia el sofá dejándolo sentado debajo de mí. Nuestros sexos solo se veían separados por unos milímetros de tela, pero después de tanto tiempo parecía una barrera enorme, así que Jasper desgarró el tanga sin pensarlo. Yo fui un poco más delicada y bajé sus bóxers lo justo para dejar salir su enorme polla, (lo sé, sueno muy obscena, pero he echado mucho de menos estos momentos con él, no es como para ponerse fina ahora).

-¡Dios!-gemí esperando que no me hubiera oído, pero su risa me indicó para mi vergüenza que sí lo había hecho, haciéndome poner roja.

-No me puedo creer que a estas alturas vayas a avergonzarte.-se burló de mí, con que esas teníamos...

Sin previo aviso tomé su pene entre mis manos acariciándolo, Jazz echó su cabeza hacia atrás jadeando.

-No te burles de mí, Jasper Hale, o lo pasarás muy mal.-le amenacé.

-No lo volveré a hacer.-prometió.

-Eso está mejor.-acepté antes de soltarle.

Me posicioné sobre él y me dejé caer haciéndole entrar en mí, ahora podía decirlo "Estaba en casa".

No sé cuánto rato pasé cabalgando sobre él, besando su cuello mientras él se dedicaba a mis pechos, pudo haber sido un momento, o unas horas, pero no importaba, todo el tiempo, el mundo, la vida, todo éramos nosotros. Gemíamos, jadeábamos, nos susurrábamos te quieros al oído.

Con un feroz grito ambos terminamos, aunque eso solo era el primer asalto.

Habían pasado horas, habíamos hecho el amor 6 veces, después de hacerlo en el sofá fuimos a la cama y lo hicimos dos veces más antes de que Jazz fuera a preparar algo de cena mientras yo le miraba solo con su camisa puesta, terminamos por hacerlo en el suelo de la cocina, después de cenar volvimos a la cama y lo hicimos otras dos veces más, estaba agotada, pero extasiada, no recordaba ninguna noche tan intensa como esta.

-Esto es ahora perfecto, ¿no crees?-le pregunté a Jasper acurrucándome sobre su pecho haciendo que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se frotasen aún más.

-Sí, que lo es.-admitió.-Pero aún puede serlo más.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?-pregunté juguetona.

-Cásate conmigo.

¿Acababa de decir lo que yo creo? ¿Había pasado de años sin querer comprometerse conmigo a tirarse a la piscina sin saber nadar?

-Jazz, ¿estás seguro de eso? ¿no es un paso muy grande?-no quería que los nervios y la emoción del momento le llevaran a precipitarse.

-Alice, para nosotros ya no hay pasos grandes, hemos estado demasiado tiempo con pasos pequeños, a ti te llevaron a España y a mí a estar solo y amargado.-se incorporó en la cama mirándome fijamente.-Sé lo que quiero, es a ti, vivir juntos, casarnos, tener hijos, un plan de pensiones, todo.

Me reí ante su emoción.

-Puede que podamos ir por pasos y empezar por irnos a vivir juntos.-sugerí mientras enrollaba mis dedos en su pelo.

-Sí, claro, puedes venirte aquí, bueno no, este sitio es un asco, mañana saldremos a buscar casa, pero mientras puedes quedarte aquí, no quiero que te vayas.-me pidió acariciando mi mejilla.

-Está bien, me quedaré y mañana saldremos a buscar una casa, quizá por la zona en la que vive mi hermano, es preciosa, y así estaré cerca de Liz.-pensé en voz alta mientras veía una enorme sonrisa iluminar su cara.

-Bien, entonces todo está decidido, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Quieres que vayamos a recoger tus cosas?-me preguntó tan rápido que creó que ni respiró, ¿dónde estaba Jasper calma Hale?

-No, aún es tarde, creo podemos hacer otra cosa.-sugerí pasando mis manos por su pecho.

-¿El qué?

-¿Sabes que el 7 es mi número de la suerte?

**Emmett POV**

¿Por qué hay gente tan cargante en este mundo? ¿Por qué los niños tenían que tener padres? ¿Por qué tenían que existir los adultos? Ellos hacían del mundo un lugar caótico y aburrido. Había pasado dos de las horas más largas de mi vida en una reunión de padres escuchando bobadas como:

-"¿Por qué el colegio no contrata chefs de categoría? Mi Cindy dice que el lunes comieron macarrones."

-"¿Por qué el nivel de los niños es tan bajo? Si alguno es más lento que lo echen.

-"A mi Michael deberían ascenderle de curso, es muy listo para su edad."

-"Los uniforme son horrendos, yo podría encargar unos con mucho más estilo."

Si en alguna ocasión yo me comporto así, por favor, que alguien me dispare.

Llegué a casa exhausto, me tumbé en el sofá y puse un partido de fútbol, aunque sin notarlo me quedé dormido.

-Papáaaaaaaaaa, papiiiiiiiiii, escuché una voz junto a mi oreja.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con mi pequeño, lo tomé en brazos y lo senté sobre mí.

-Hola campeón, ¿qué tal tu día?-le pregunté mientras me espabilaba.

-Bien, mami y yo fuimos al parque con el tío Jazz, estuvimos jugando mucho rato hasta que llegó la tía Alice, entonces ella y el tío discutieron sobre tener un hijo con algo y después se fueron y se besaron.-me explicó de corrido.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ahora te lo explico todo, cariño.-me gritó Rose desde la cocina.

Dejé a Bobby viendo Dora la exploradora y fui con mi mujer.

-¿Tener un hijo con algo? ¿Besarse? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-pregunté acojonado por lo que le pudiera haber hecho Jasper a mi hermana esta vez.

-Bueno, empezaré por el principio, tu madre me llamó...

Rose me contó todo lo que mi angelical madre había planeado, y que alguien se crea que esta mujer es una santa, pero cuando la conocías sabías de donde había salido Alice.

-Así que todo está arreglado...-suspiré aliviado.

-Bueno, no estoy segura de qué ha pasado luego, pero al menos, han empezado a hacer algo.-contestó mientras abría el frigorífico para hacer la cena.-Me alegro de que yo le gustara a tu madre cuando nos presentaste, es una mujer de armas tomar, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí de no haberme aceptado.

-Nada habría cambiado entre nosotros, opinaran lo que opinaran los demás.-le aseguré dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, no quería profundizar más con Bobby tan cerca, luego había que inventar mucho, ya nos había pasado antes, varias veces.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parecen hamburguesas para cenar?-me preguntó abriendo el paquete, pero en cuanto estuvo abierto se tapó la boca y salió corriendo al servicio.

Cogí las hamburguesas y las lancé a la basura sabiendo que en los próximos meses no volvería a comerlas. Esperaba que este embarazo no fuera muy duro, no pensaba volver a levantarme de madrugada para comprar una tarta de queso. ¿A quién quería engañar? Acabaría haciéndolo.

Después de cenar acostamos a Bobby. Mientras quitábamos la mesa comenzó a sonar el teléfono, corrí al salón antes de que el ruido despertara a mi pequeño.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Emmett.-saludó mi hermano.-¿Sabes algo de Alice? Aún no ha llegado, no contesta al móvil, y en casa de nuestros padres no hay nadie.

-Tranquilo, está con Jasper.-le tranquilicé.

-¿QUÉ?

-Pregúntale a mamá, es largo de explicar y todo ha sido cosa suya.-contesté antes de colgar.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Rose con su camisón puesto. Si aparecía así en el salón, ¿cómo esperaba que yo me contuviera? ¿Dos hijos? Con estas escenitas tendríamos un equipo de fútbol.

-Mi hermano, estaba preocupado por la enana.-respondí sin dejar de mirar esas curvas que todo el mundo en revistas había podido ver pero que solo estas manitas habían tocado.-Cariño, sabes que no está bien que aparezcas así, si luego nos lo montamos en el sofá en plan salvaje y aparece Bobby, ¿qué haremos? A mí ya no se me ocurren más excusas.

-Pues entonces ven a la cama conmigo, allí podemos hacer lo que queramos.-me tentó alargándome su mano.

¿Y quién es el valiente que dice que no?

**Bella POV**

Dormí plácidamente en los brazos de Edward después de haber solucionado todos nuestros problemas, no era justo echarle a él toda la culpa, mi mentira lo había iniciado todo.

Me levanté temprano para preparar el desayuno a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Hice una enorme fuente de tortitas y una jarra de zumo de naranja, no tardaron en responder al olor de la comida apareciendo en la cocina.

Desayunamos tranquilamente en la cocina, entre risas e historias de Liz, esta niña había salido a Alice, le encantaba hablar. Y eso me alegraba, odiaba los silencios incómodos.

Mi pequeña se fue a la sala a ver la televisión mientras Edward y yo limpiábamos. Me contó cómo anoche había llamado a Emmett buscando a Alice y que ella había "dormido" con Jasper.

Fue a llamar a su madre mientras yo subía a ducharme y ponerme algo más decente que el pijama. Hice mi cama y la de Liz, salía del cuarto de mi pequeña cuando me encontré a Edward riéndose en el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Mi madre ve demasiada televisión, no te puedes imaginar lo que se le ha ocurrido para volver a juntar a mi hermana con Jasper.-me contó todo y no me quedó de otra que unirme a sus risas.

-Tu madre tiene mucha inventiva.-comenté.-Debería escribir libros.

-¡Oh, no!-se espantó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tendríamos que leerlos.-contestó divertido.

-No seas malo.-le regañé pegándole juguetonamente en el pecho.

Se quedó parado echado contra la pared y supe que había algo más que quería decirme.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes? Algo de lo que pasó anoche me hizo pensar.-me dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

-No, por favor, Edward, olvidemos todo lo que pasó anoche.-le pedí acercándome a él.

-Déjame terminar, por favor. Anoche Liz estaba asustada por un divorcio, pero ella no sabe que eso no es posible, ya que no estamos casados. He pensado que la situación en la que nos encontramos quizá la haga estar confusa.-me explicó aunque sin dejar nada en claro.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunté.

-Que quizá deberíamos casarnos.

* * *

¿Y ahora qué me decís de estos dos?

Y aquí el adelanto.

_-Cariño, ¿no estás contento? Al fin nuestros tres hijos son felices._

_-Claro que lo estoy, todo va a ir bien.-contestó mi querido Carlisle besando mi mejilla._

_-Eso espero.-aunque no podía evitar que algo me atormentara e hiciera crujir mi pecho, ¿algo malo iba a pasar?_

Soy mala, lo sé, pero es que me hace tanta ilusión que querais seguir leyendo las desvariaciones de esta loca...

Bueno ya sabeis, acojo vuestras opiniones, consejos,...

Nos leemos^^


	18. Explicar cosas a los niños

Hola gente, se que os dije que iba a publicar antes, y así iba a hacerlo, pero cuando tenía tiempo para hacerlo fanfiction tenía problemas y hasta ahora.

A ver tengo un par de cosas que aclarar, yo entiendo que todas quereis que pasen cosas bonitas, pero entended que si esta historia fuera todo miel no sería entretenida, pretendo que también haya drama, no hay mayor alegría que la que llegas después de la tristeza.

He visto un gran descenso de reviews, alertas y favoritos y lo entiendo, tardo mucho en actualizar, no me ofendo por aquellas que decidan dejarlo, y me alegro mucho porque haya chicas que todavía me sigan aguantando, como algunas que me envían privados para decirme cuánto les gusta cómo escribo, de verdad gracias, si no fuera por personas como vosotras yo no podría haber estado tanto tiempo aquí, sois geniales.

En este capítulo hay un poco de todos, menos de Alice y Jasper porque ya os di bastante en el anterior.

Pues os dejo el capítulo, espero subir pronto.

También en este hay canción (que se que a algunas les gusta mucho escuchar mientras leen lo mismo que yo he escuchado mientras lo escribo ^^) :Alesana-The third temptation of Paris Podeis ponerla desde el principio.

* * *

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no son míos, sonde Stephenie Meyer, a mí me pertenece solo la historia.**

**Capítulo 18: Explicar cosas a los niños**

_-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunté._

_-Que quizá deberíamos casarnos._

**Edward POV**

-¿Casarnos?-preguntó como si de un insulto se tratara.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-inquirí confuso por su tono de voz.

-Edward, te quiero y lo sabes. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? Y no solo eso, me pides que nos casemos porque Lizzie no entiende nuestra situación, ¿te parece una razón para el matrimonio? Has convertido un acto de amor en uno de necesidad.-exclamó pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-Bella, no te lo pido solo por lo que piensa Liz, yo te quiero muchísimo, tu y nuestra pequeña habéis sido mi vida desde que entrasteis en ella. Y me encantaría poder llamarte mía en el sentido total de la palabra.

-Edward, ya soy tuya, en cualquier sentido, no necesitamos una ceremonia cara y un papel firmado. Todo lo que necesitamos es el amor que nos profesamos y a nuestra Liz, no hay nada más importante, ¿no crees?-me preguntó tomando mis manos.

Lo pensé seriamente, mi familia era muy tradicional, teníamos el matrimonio en muy alta estima, pero, ¿qué significaba el matrimonio? ¿Podía darme algo más de lo que ya tenía?

-Pero, ¿tú no quieres llevar un precioso vestido blanco y cruzar el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de todos?-le pregunté recordando las palabras de mi madre cuando nos hablaba del matrimonio.

-Umm, ¿ser el centro de atención durante un día entero? ¿Tener que estar horas de compras buscando un vestido que usaré una vez? ¿Estar todo el día sobre unos zapatos mortales?-ironizó.-Creo que podría vivir sin ello, pero quizá más adelante, lo haría.

-¿Entonces no es porque no estés segura de lo nuestro?

-Edward, vivimos juntos y con nuestra hija, ¿crees que estaría aquí de no estar segura?-me preguntó incrédula.

-Entonces, ¿más adelante?-pregunté inseguro.

-Quizás.-contestó antes de bajar las escaleras.

Podían darme un premio por la actuación: _A la propuesta de matrimonio menos romántica._

Pero quizá Bella llevara razón, todo lo que había dicho, el paripé, así había sido mi boda con Lauren y, ¿para qué? Para demostrarme que no era capaz de quererme a mi y a mi hija, Bella ya había demostrado eso.

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar la puerta de la entrada y ver a mi hermana pasar volando a mi lado.

-¿Alice? ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado.-la reñí.

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hablar, solo vengo a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, tengo que ir a buscar casa con Jasper.-dijo de corrido cerrando la puerta del baño y dejándome estupefacto.

¿Buscar casa? ¿Con Jasper? Parece ser que alguien se había espabilado, y de qué forma.

Bajé al salón y me encontré a Bella.

-¿Era Alice esa cosa pequeña que ha subido volando por las escaleras?

-Eso creo.-contesté.

-Por su euforia supongo que las cosas han ido bien con Jasper.

-Eso parece, se va a vivir con él.-contesté sin terminar de creer lo que decía.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial. Alice por fin

-¿La tía Alice quiere al tío Jasper?-preguntó mi pequeña entrando al salón.

-¿Lizz no sabía que ellos estuvieron juntos?-me susurró Bella para que nuestra hija no nos oyera.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Luego te lo explico, cariño, anda ve arriba a lavarte los dientes.-le pedí a Lizzie.

Ella subió trotando las escaleras dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-Alice rompió con Jasper cuando ella era solo un bebé, durante los últimos años no ha habido nada que le hiciera pensar a ella que sus tíos se querían, así que no dijimos nada. ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña tan pequeña que la razón de que sus tíos estuvieran tristes es que ya no estaban juntos aunque se quisieran?-le expliqué a Bella.

-Tiene sentido, supongo que no lo había pensado.-admitió Bella.

-Aunque supongo que a Liz no le agradará que su tía se vaya, le encantaba que estuviera en casa con nosotros.-pensé recordando cómo mi hija miraba a su tía Alice cada vez que venía a vernos.

-No te tendrás que preocupar por eso.-contestó Alice.-Vamos a mirar casas por aquí cerca, no os libraréis de mí.

-Eso espero.-contesté antes de verla danzar hacia la puerta y marcharse de nuevo.

**Esme POV**

Me levanté al mismo tiempo que mi marido, aunque hacía años que mis hijos se habían independizado y había dejado de tener un motivo para madrugar, seguía haciéndolo, supongo que por solidaridad con mi marido.

Estaba limpiando la cocina cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-contesté.

-Hola mamá.-escuché la voz de mi Alice al otro lado.-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Ag mamá, no puedo hablar contigo de eso, solo de pensar que papá y tú me creasteis así.

-Ali, no seas obscena.-la regañé.

-Ahora la señora va de santa.-bromeó.

-Tienes a quien parecerte bribona.-le seguí la broma.

-Eso es cierto, tengo a quien parecerme y a quien agradecer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues que si no fuera por el consuelo de mi padre y la inventiva de mi madre, no iría ahora mismo a encontrarme con Jasper y una agente inmobiliaria para irnos a vivir juntos.

Di un chillido sin darme cuenta.

-¿Te ha pedido vivir juntos?

-No.-contestó dejándome confusa.-Me pidió matrimonio.

Otro chillido salió de mí.

-¿Vais a casaros?-grité emocionada.

-No, aún no, me pareció un poco precipitado, acabo de volver y acabamos de reconciliarnos, debo darle algo de tiempo y asegurarme de que su reacción de ayer no fue solo momentane.

-Tienes razón cielo, hay que ser paciente. Estoy tan contenta.

-Yo también, mamá. Tengo que dejarte, te veré mañana.

-Está bien, cariño.

-¿Decorarás mi casa?

-La duda ofende.-me reí y ella se unió a mí.

-Gracias mamá.

-¿Por decorar tu casa?

-Por todo, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Alice.

Escuché la línea cortarse.

Una gran alegría me invadió, pero no totalmente, por fin hija iba a ser feliz, pero algo había en mí que preveía que algo malo venía.

Carlisle llegó poco después, su expresión me decía que no había sido un buen día. Sabía que no debía preguntar, era mejor esperar hasta que él quisiera contarlo. Perder un paciente siempre era difícil para él, mi marido era un médico realmente humano, no como esos otros que tratan pacientes como si fueran archivos, lo lees, lo firmas y lo dejas como si nada.

Se dejó caer en el sillón pasándose las manos por su cabello, cada vez menos rubio y más canoso, pero por muchas canas que tuviera cualquier mujer se podría derretir con verlo. Pero las otras solo se derretirían que la única que lo degustaría sería yo.

Le preparé un té y se lo llevé a la sala.

-Alice ha llamado.-dije para conseguir su atención. Lo que conseguí cuando elevó su cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Ha ido bien o tengo que arrancarle las pelotas a alguien?-preguntó aún serio.

-No tienes que arrancarle las pelotas a nadie, a no ser que no quieras nietos.-me reí.

-Entonces, ¿han vuelto?

-Ahora mismo están buscando una bonita casa que yo me encargaré de que quede perfecta.-le contesté feliz.

-Eso es genial.-sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos.

-Cariño, ¿no estás contento? Al fin nuestros tres hijos son felices.

-Claro que lo estoy, todo va a ir bien.-contestó mi querido Carlisle besando mi mejilla.

-Eso espero.-aunque no podía evitar que algo me atormentara e hiciera crujir mi pecho, ¿algo malo iba a pasar?-Pero, luces tan apagado.

-Hoy han venido a verme el director del hospital con el consejo, dicen que debería plantearme la jubilación, ya que la mayoría de los cirujanos a mí edad ya están jubilados. Claro, ¿quién va a querer que le opere a corazón abierto un viejo al que le tiembla el pulso?

-¡Oh, cariño! No digas eso, no eres un viejo. Además no tendrías que dejar totalmente tu trabajo, podrías dar clases, serías un profesor magnífico y eso te dejaría más tiempo para disfrutar de tus nietos. Lizz y Bobby crecen tan rápido.-le consolé poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-Llevas razón. Durante todos estos años he salvado muchas vidas, puedo sentirme satisfecho, ¿no?-me preguntó besando mi mano.

-Por supuesto que sí.

**Rosalie POV**

-¡Em!-grité cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta lanzándome a sus brazos.

-Bueno, hola a ti también preciosa, parece que me has echado de menos.-se rió rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Cariño, Jazz y Alice se van a vivir juntos.-le conté mientras le soltaba.

-¿En serio?-me preguntó emocionado.

-Sí, mi hermano me llamó hace un rato, estaba tan contento, Em, como hacía tiempo que no le oía.-noté como unas traicioneras lágrimas se me escapaban, malditas hormonas.

-Alguien está emocionada.-bromeó.

-Tonto.-le golpeé en el brazo.-Es que todo va tan bien, tu hermano tiene a Bella, Alice ha vuelto y ha hecho volver a Jasper y nosotros tenemos a Bobby y a nuestro pequeñín dije tocando mi estómago aún plano. Por cierto, ¿no deberíamos decírselo ya a Bobby?

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?-me preguntó.

-¿Voy?-exclamé.

-Eres tú la que lo carga.

-Y tú quien lo puso ahí.-contesté más alto de lo que debía.-Esto es absurdo Emmett, debemos decírselo juntos.

-¿Crees que se ponga celoso?

-Seguramente.-admití, mi hijo por ser el único había estado bastante malcriado, para qué nos íbamos a engañar.-¿No lo estabas tú cuando nacieron tus hermanos?

-Claro, porque ellos llegaron solo para molestar, yo era el hijo perfecto, no necesitaban más.-bromeó mi marido.

-Anda ve a por Bobby.-le ordené.

Mi marido fue en busca de nuestro hijo, estaba pensando cómo comenzar cuando un fuerte dolor en el abdomen me obligó a sentarme. No remitía y yo casi no podía hablar.

Emmett vino con Bobby sobre sus hombros.

-Campeón, mamá y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.-le dijo cuando lo soltó en el suelo, le agarré para que se detuviera.

Se giró a mirarme y sus ojos se llenaron de terror.

-Rose, ¿qué ocurre?-inquirió asustado.

No dije nada, me levanté con esfuerzo y le agarré llevándole conmigo a la cocina.

-Bobby, espera ahí.-dije entre dientes intentando no asustar a mi pequeño.

-Cariño, ¿qué pasa?-gimió Emmett.

No contesté, me limité a enseñarle mis dedos manchados de sangre.

* * *

Os podeis alegrar que lo malo que pasaría no es Jacob, pero tampoco es un alivio, ¿no?

Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre mi adelanto.

_Jamás había visto a mi hermano Emmett llorar, me desgarraba por dentro._

_-¿Qué te han dicho, Emmett?-le pregunté acercándome a él._

_-No puedo perderla.-sollozó antes de abrazarme derrumbándose en mis brazos._

Preparad los pañuelos para el próximo capítulo chicas.

Nos leemos ^^_  
_


	19. La felicidad no es eterna

Hola chicas, estoy aquí de nuevo, he intentado que sea un poco antes, pero hago lo que puedo. Ya os avisé que este capítulo va a ser triste, en este capítulo os recomiendo muchísimo la canción que os la diré al comienzo, es un capítulo Em&Rose, en el siguiente habrá un poco de todos y aparecerá algún enemigo deseoso de venganza, ¿quién será? Podéis apostar.

Otra cosilla, vereis que yo pongo muchos flashback, lo hago porque los personajes son grandes ya y me gusta que veais algunos de sus momentos más importantes, para que os ayuden a entenderlos, ya pienso poner algunos como: cómo se conocieron Edward y Lauren, cuando Alice estuvo en Madrid y cuando Emmett y Rosalie supieron que esperaban a Bobby. Si teneis interés en algún otro, podéis decírmelo y ver si puedo incluirlo en la historia.

Bueno pues ya os dejo el capítulo: ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

Poned la canción : Breathe no more - Evanescence

**Capítulo 19:La felicidad no es eterna**

**Emmett POV**

Todo estaba bien hacía unos minutos, el mundo era rosa, la vida nos daba alegrías una detrás de otra, supongo que a alguien allá arriba no le pareció justo que tanto bueno nos pasara a nosotros. No me importa si me pasa algo a mí, pero, ¿a mi familia? El mundo puede ser cruel, no dejará de girar dejándote parado en tu mejor momento, no saldrá un gran sol cuando quieras estar al raso, no dejará de llover porque estés demasiado mojado, no se apartarán esas nubes para que puedas ver el sol, no, el mundo no hará nada por ti, seguirá su curso, te guste o no.

Jamás he sido una persona pesimista, mi vida no ha sido tan dura como para tener que pensar de esa forma, pero todo cambió cuando vi las manos manchadas de Rosalie, no mejoraron cuando tuve que dejar a mi hijo con mi madre mientras uno me miraba sintiéndose confuso y abandonado mientras ella estaba asustada y preocupada.

Y en la media hora que llevo parado en los pasillos de urgencias esperando noticias, mis pensamientos no han mejorado. Sé que debería intentar ser positivo, pero es difícil cuando la sangre de mi esposa aún mancha mi camisa.

Durante toda mi vida no he sido para los demás más que un payaso que decía tonterías y aunque no me molestaba, cuando llegó Rose y vio algo más en mí, supe que ella era la indicada, no por su apariencia, no era su cuerpo lo que me decidió, fue su voz.

**Flashback**

_Estaba sentado en clase de Matemáticas, la profesora repartía los exámenes que habíamos hecho la semana anterior, descubriendo que había sacado un sobresaliente._

_-Joder Emmett, el cerebro te da para algo más que para hacer chistes.-bromeó Drake, un compañero del equipo._

_-¿Sabéis que porque una persona sea graciosa no tiene que ser solo eso?-interrumpió Rose girándose para mirarnos._

_-Rubita, tranquila, nadie está hablando contigo. Solo que jamás tomé al grandote por una lumbrera-le contestó Drake._

_-¿Rubita? ¿Grandote? Solo somos eso, pero claro que se puede esperar de alguien que es más parecido a un simio que puede pasar un balón.-repuso ella airada._

_-¿Simio? Mira no te pases un pelo conmigo.-gruñó él._

_-¡Oh, por supuesto! Tú no podrías ser un simio, hasta un simio habría podido sacar un 2 en este examen.-contestó Rose mirando el cero en el examen de Drake. Éste intentó torpemente ocultarlo, pero viendo que era inútil decidió dejar de hablar y agachar la cabeza._

_-Lo has dejado mudo.-la felicité._

_-¿Por qué dejas que los demás te traten así? ¿Solo como el grande y el gracioso?-me preguntó ya ignorando a Drake._

_-¿Cómo sabes que no soy solo eso?_

_-Porque nadie es solo eso._

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras supe que podía pasar el resto de mi vida escuchándola, yo no era solo un grandote gracioso y ella no era solo una rubia sexy, había mucho más y ambos estuvimos dispuestos a descubrirlo.

Ella no era solo una rubia espectacular, era la chica que me miraba comprensivamente cuando sabía que me equivocaba y no quería reconocerlo, la que no reía con todas mis bromas, solo me miraba como si estuviera loco y me decía _Te quiero, _era la chica a la que no le importaba mancharse mientras pasaba horas bajo el capó de un coche, era la chica a la que entregué mi corazón y mi futuro.

**Flashback**

_-¿Sabes que estoy loco?-le pregunté apoyado contra su taquilla._

_-Sé que estás loco.-se rió ella apartándome para abrirla._

_-¿Sabes que estoy loco por ti?_

_-Vaya, ésa es nueva, pensaba que solo eras así porque te leían muchos cuentos de pequeño.-bromeó ella intentando evadir mi confesión._

_-¿Sabes que a diferencia de todo el mundo no suelo bromear contigo cuando hablo?-pregunté intentando que no me ignorara, sé que le daban miedo las relaciones, pero no podía callarme más, llevábamos dos meses siendo amigos y cada día me daba más y más cuenta de que era todo lo que quería en mi vida._

_-Sé que no sueles bromear, pero a veces lo haces, ¿cómo saber que eso no lo era?_

_-Te daré una pista: no lo era._

_-Vamos Emmett., no seas absurdo, solo te has encaprichado de la animadora rubita, es muy típico en los jugadores de fútbol.-contestó condescendiente, se ve que ya muchos le habrían venido con el cuento._

_-¿Eres rubia? No lo sabía, pensaba que lo sabía todo de ti, pero eso no tenía ni idea._

_-¿Y qué sabes de mí?-contestó desafiante._

_-Que prefieres arreglar el motor de un coche antiguo que el de uno nuevo porque supone un reto mayor, que no te gusta leer novelas románticas porque te parecen inverosímiles sus finales, que tu grupo favorito es Green Day, pero tu canción favorita no es de ellos, es Don't Speak de No Doubt, que no te gustan los actores guapísimos de ahora, prefieres los de las películas antiguas como Robert Redford o Malon Brando, y sé que puedes ver más allá de la gente porque odias que la gente no vea más allá de ti.-su mirada cambió volviéndose vidriosa.-Y ahora mismo sé que piensas que soy alguien a quien podrías llegar a querer._

_-Ya lo hago._

No es que nuestra relación haya sido miel, ¿cuál lo es? Pero en ninguno de los momentos malos pude dejar de recordar cuánto la quiero.

La gente pensaba que yo debía sentirme celoso a menudo por tener una esposa tan atractiva, pero estaban equivocados, no eran celos lo que sentía, era furia, contra aquellas personas que solo podían pensar: _¡Vaya tetas! ¡Qué piernas tiene la rubia! ¡Menudo culo!_

Me daba asco y me cabreaba que esos capullos solo vieran eso cuando yo veía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la que me hacía sentir mejor solo con saludarme al despertar, la que pintaba corazones en el espejo mientras yo me duchaba, la que me dio un hijo.

El pasillo de urgencias cada vez se hacía más estrecho, no sabría decir cuántas veces lo habría cruzado ya, nadie salía a decir nada y me sentía mareado, mi boca estaba seca, y mis ojos se nublaban.

Finalmente un doctor apareció preguntando por la familia de Rosalie Cullen.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Cómo está mi mujer?

Sabes cuando un médico tiene malas noticias, pero nunca sabes hasta qué punto pueden serlo.

**Edward POV**

**-**¿Edward?-me llamó alguien al teléfono.

-¿Mamá?

-Hijo, ve al hospital, tu hermano te necesita.-me pidió entre sollozos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa a Em?-pregunté desquiciado.

-Es Rosalie, vinieron hace un rato a dejarnos a Bobbie, por favor ve, y avisa a Jasper, no quiero hablar mucho, el niño está aquí.-susurró mi madre al teléfono.

-Estaré allí cuanto antes y te daré noticias.-le aseguré.

-Gracias Edward.

No demoré más, le pedí a Bella que se quedara con Lizz y subí al coche, llamé a Alice por el camino, Jasper y ella no tardarían en llegar.

Tardé algo más de veinte minutos en llegar, entré a Urgencias y allí vi a mi hermano, sus ojos estaban rojos, se pasaba las manos a menudo por las mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Jamás había visto a mi hermano Emmett llorar, me desgarraba por dentro.

-¿Qué te han dicho, Emmett?-le pregunté acercándome a él.

-No puedo perderla.-sollozó antes de abrazarme derrumbándose en mis brazos.

Lo dejé sollozar en mis brazos en silencio hasta que otra voz rota nos interrumpió.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-gimió Jasper detrás de nosotros aferrado a la mano de Alice, cuyo rostro se veía lleno de preocupación por la que era su mejor amiga.

Ayudé a Emmett a incorporarse, aunque desistí y lo dejé sentarse en una silla.

-¿Em?-preguntó suavemente Alice.

-Ella ha perdido al bebé.-murmuró Emmett como no queriendo oír lo que él mismo decía.

-¿Bebé? ¿Ella estaba embarazada?-preguntó Jasper perplejo, Emmett asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Aún no se lo habíamos contado a nadie, estábamos a punto de decírselo a Bobby cuando todo pasó.-contestó Emmett mientras enterraba la cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Y ella? ¿Cómo está Rose?-pregunté sentándome junto a él y poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-Está en quirófano. En el mejor de los casos no podremos tener más hijos y en el peor...-dejó de hablar y sollozó nuevamente, no necesitábamos saber más, sabíamos lo que significaba.

No podía pensar lo que estaría sintiendo Emmett, si fuera Bella, yo me sentiría morir en vida y ella y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía tan poco. Rose y Emmett habían sido todo para el otro desde que se conocieran, si ella no superara, no, no, no puedes pensar eso. No lo hagas.

Jasper se sentó junto a Emmett uniendo sus manos, no solo Emmett dependía de Rose, si Jasper había sobrevivido estos años había sido por su hermana, la que le había abierto las puertas de su casa, la que siempre le había apoyado, la que le había llamado cada día para ver si estaba bien, la que nunca le dejó caer del todo.

-Ella va a estar bien, Rose es muy fuerte, ella se pondrá bien.-decía Alice aunque creo que lo hacía para sí misma pues ninguno de los otros dos hombres parecían estar escuchándola.

En ninguno de los dos casos Rose estaría bien, ella había perdido a su bebé, y no podría tener más, ellos amaban a Bobby, lo sé, pero mi hermano y su mujer siempre habían soñado con una gran familia.

Pasamos horas agarrándonos y dándonos apoyo entre nosotros, pero los minutos eran interminables, Emmett parecía no estar allí y Jasper parecía a punto de llorar a cada instante.

Casi no podía distinguir la hora cuando el doctor se acercó a nosotros. Emmett reaccionó finalmente y se puso de pie.

-¿Señor Cullen?

-¿Cómo está?

-Ella está bien, ahora descansa, ¿quiere entrar a verla?-mi hermano asintió ausentemente y soltándose de nuestras manos se fue a ver a Rose.

-Ninguno volverán a ser los mismos.-afirmó Jasper abriendo de nuevo la boca en horas.

Ni Alice ni yo dijimos nada, sabíamos que llevaba razón.

**Emmett POV**

Ella estaba bien, o mejor dicho estaba viva. Tenía tanto miedo de entrar, ver a mi amazona postrada en una cama, pálida, llena de tubos...

Cuando entré la imagen era tan escalofriante que me recorrería para siempre en mis pesadillas. Sus ojos azules ahora vacíos me miraban fijamente. Me acerqué lentamente vigilando su mirada, me senté junto a ella y tomé suavemente su mano. Estuvimos en silencio, no dijimos nada, era mejor callar.

Ella me miraba y yo a ella, estábamos allí, seguíamos allí.

-Ya no está Em, ya no está.-dijo casi sin fuerza en su voz.

-Lo sé, cariño.-susurré.

-¿Me odias?-sollozó.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Rose? No ha sido tu culpa, tu no podías hacer nada, mi vida, no podíamos hacer nada, no debemos culparnos.-le contesté pasando mi otra mano por su larga melena.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Em.

Suspiré, no había un buen modo de decir esto.

-No podremos tener más hijos.

Su rostro se quedó de nuevo sin expresión, y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

-No somos los dos, yo no podré tener hijos, tú sí puedes.-contestó mordazmente.

-¿Y por qué querría tener un hijo si no es contigo? ¿Por qué querría continuar con mi vida si no es contigo y con Bobby? No será fácil, y puede que incluso a veces no sea bonito, pero seguiremos. Rose, no te veas como la mujer que no puede darme más hijos.

-¿Y qué soy entonces?

-Eres todo lo demás.

* * *

Em es más que el grandote gracioso, no lo olvideis ;)

Ha sido triste, ¿verdad? Pero el sol saldrá mañana.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Ya sabéis que opiniones, quejas o peticiones son admitidas (mientras sean educadas)

Y no se me olvida el adelanto.

_-No creo que yo vaya a ser un buen padre.-susurró Jasper mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la almohada._

_Me acerqué y me senté a su lado con mi mano sobre su estómago._

_-Sé que te sientes triste por lo de tu hermana, pero estoy segura de que serás un maravilloso padre.-le aseguré haciendo círculos con mi mano._

-_No estoy seguro de querer tener hijos, Alice.-confesó dejándome totalmente helada._

Jasper vuelve a estar inseguro ¡OH OH!

Nos leemos ^^_  
_


	20. Seré lo que necesites

**Hola, como siempre he tardado mucho, pero esta vez ha sido distinto...Ha muerto alguien que era muy importante en mi vida y a quien yo quería muchísimo y aún no he sido capaz de superarlo, cada vez que me ponía a escribir salí algo demasiado deprimente. Pero sentía que os debía continuar con mis historias, porque no pienso abandonarlas jamás. Puede que este capítulo no supere sus expectativas, si es así por favor sed sinceras, quiero saberlo y si fuera necesario cambiarlo.**

**Os dejo que leais.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Seré lo que necesites**

**Edward POV**

-¿Te importaría que Bobby se quedara con vosotros durante unos días? Quizá se distraiga un poco si puede estar con Liz.-me pidió mi hermano antes de que me fuera.

-Claro Em, pasaré por tu casa, recogeré algunas cosas y después iré a buscarle.-le aseguré, su mirada era ausente y parecía a punto de sollozar cada vez que respiraba.- Em, no creo que pueda decirte nada que te alivie ahora mismo, pero tienes que ser fuerte, por Rose, por Bobby, no va a ser fácil, pero todos estamos con vosotros.

-Lo sé, hermano, lo sé. Dile a Bobby que le queremos, que no se preocupe, que papá y mamá volverán pronto.

-Lo haré.-le abracé y me fui hacia el aparcamiento.

Fui a casa de mi hermano y abrí con la llave que tenía para emergencias. Una gran mancha de sangre iba desde la entrada al salón. No puedo hacerme una idea del miedo que ha debido pasar Em. Limpié la mancha y subí a la habitación de mi sobrino, cogí bastante ropa y algunos de los que sabía eran sus juguetes preferidos, también tomé algunos de sus cuentos y su luz de noche. Lo metí todo en el coche y me dirigí a casa de mis padres.

Cuando entré ambos estaban jugando con Bobby, pero la mueca de preocupación en sus caras era visible. Mi madre de aproximó a mí intentando parecer tranquila para no alterar a mi sobrino.

Le conté a mi madre todo lo sucedido, ella intentaba ahogar los sollozos, pero finalmente tuvo que salir de la habitación para que Bobby no la viera. Me senté en el sofá junto a él.

-Hey campeón, ¿qué te parece pasar unos días conmigo y con Lizzie?-intenté animarle.

-¿Y papá y mamá?-me preguntó preocupado dejando sus juguetes de lado. Mi padre me miraba por detrás de él apoyándome silenciosamente.

-Ellos van a estar fuera un tiempo, pero te quieren mucho y van a volver pronto.-repetí lo que mi hermano me dijo.

Bobby hizo algunas preguntas más que esquivé como pude, por suerte estaba cansado, lo tomé en brazos y lo subí en el coche.

-¿Cómo están?-me preguntó mi padre cuando cerré la puerta trasera del coche.

-Em, Em, …, no era Em. Él es fuerte, puede vencerlo todo, hoy no era Em.-le expliqué al darme cuenta de que nadie espera ver a su hermano mayor llorar y derrumbarse.

-Iremos mañana a verles, cuida de Bobby, ellos estarán bien, acabarán por estar bien.-contestó mi padre.

Bobby se durmió por el camino. Cuando llegué a casa, Bella me esperaba despierta en el salón, Liz ya se había dormido. Me miró interrogante fijándose en el pequeño.

-Se quedará con nosotros unos días.-ella asintió comprendiendo.

Sacamos la cama supletoria que teníamos bajo la de Liz, le pusimos el pijama a Bobby intentando no despertarle, pero él estaba realmente cansado, ni siquiera se inmutó. Cerramos sigilosamente la puerta y bajamos de nuevo.

Le expliqué a Bella todo lo sucedido en el hospital y en casa de mis padres. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se tapaba la boca acallando un sollozo.

-Sé que Emmett aún encuentra alivio porque ella está viva, pero no creo que Rose lo haga.-le expliqué a mi amada Bella.-Desde que la conozco solo se imaginaba con una gran familia, una casa enorme llena de niños, haciendo barbacoas los domingos. Ella se torturará por no poder cumplir su sueño y el de mi hermano.

-Pero ellos tienen opciones.-objetó Bella.-Podrían adoptar. Y siguen teniendo a Bobby, ese niño es como un gran sol, cuando entra en una habitación todo se ilumina, igual que con Liz.

Era cierto, esos dos niños eran la felicidad en paquetitos de 20 kilos. Pero Rose deseaba una montaña de paquetes de felicidad, este golpe iba a ser muy duro. Por un momento me imaginé a mí en la situación de mi hermano, si Bella y yo no pudiésemos tener _más _hijos (biológicamente no teníamos ninguno, pero Liz siempre sería mi hija). Yo veía un futuro con una Bella embarazada, con Liz deseando conocer a su hermanito o hermanita, levántandome a las 4 de la mañana porque ella tenía un antojo, llorando al ver la ecografía...

-¿Qué sentirías tú en la situación de Rose?

-No lo sé.-admitió ella.-Me quedé embarazada muy joven, cuando aún no me había planteado cosas como formar una familia, pero cada momento que estuve embarazada me hacía estar más cerca de conocer a mi bebé, y me sentía eufórica, es una sensación que no se puede comparar a nada.-una sonrisa se le formó en su rostro mientras recordaba.-Pero después perdí tres años de su vida, no sé lo que es levantarme de madrugada a cambiar un pañal, o amamantar a mi bebé.-su tono de voz se volvió triste.-Me mataría pensar que no podré tener otra oportunidad para vivir esas cosas.-sollozó ahora, y la envolví en mis brazos.

-Shhhhh, tranquila, nosotros tendremos esa oportunidad, todas las veces que podamos,-ella rió contra mi pecho.

Decidimos que era hora de acostar y nos subimos a dormir. Dicen que después de un mal día lo mejor es dormir, porque mañana será un día nuevo, ¿se puede saber cómo se arregla toda la mierda de tu vida solo porque hayas pasado 8 horas durmiendo? El ser humano puede llegar a ser tan iluso en los momentos de agonía, supongo que eso es lo que nos mantiene cuerdos, que alguien podrá solucionar lo que nosotros no podemos.

**Alice POV**

-Ella ahora descansa, cariño, deberíamos ir nosotros también a dormir un poco.-le susurré a mi novio que parecía aún perdido mirando el pasillo de urgencias.-¿Jazz?-le llamé insegura.

Rocé dulcemente su mejilla y conseguí su atención cuando él giró su rostro hacia mí.

-Durmamos un poco y volvemos por la mañana.-él asintió despacio y se levantó como un autómata.

Conduje hasta su piso, insegura de su estado para llevar el coche. No hubo palabras durante el camino, solo un triste silencio que no podíamos llenar con nada.

Estábamos sentados en la cama cuando decidió volver a hablar.

-Ella siempre ha sido como una madre para mí, aunque tengamos la misma edad, sobretodo los últimos meses.-cerré los ojos intentando evitar el recuerdo de su dolor, y también del mío.-Cada día de su embarazo ella irradiaba felicidad, era la meta de su vida, tener alguien a quien cuidar, por quien sentir un amor incondicional...Es una madre excepcional, incluso hizo de Emmett un padre extraordinario.

Llevaba razón, Emmett parecía demasiado infantil para ser padre, pero junto con Rose había demostrado ser muy capaz, y convertirse en todo un modelo para Bobby.

-Igual que lo serás tú cuando llegue el momento.-le aseguré.

-No creo que yo vaya a ser un buen padre.-susurró Jasper mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la almohada.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado con mi mano sobre su estómago.

-Sé que te sientes triste por lo de tu hermana, pero estoy segura de que serás un maravilloso padre.-le aseguré haciendo círculos con mi mano.

-No estoy seguro de querer tener hijos, Alice.-confesó dejándome totalmente helada.

_-_Jazz, no quiero discutir algo así ahora, sé que no piensas con claridad, hay demasiada tristeza y compasión por tu hermana ahora mismo.-le dije intentando contener mi verdadera reacción a sus palabras.

-Pienso con total claridad, Alice. Durante tres años he necesitado que alguien cuidara de mí, ¿cómo podría yo ser un padre algún día? No soy capaz ni de cuidar ni de mí mismo, no podría tener un hijo.

Incapaz de seguir conteniéndome mientras sentía algunas lágrimas bajar por mi rostro hablé.

-En el parque, me dijiste que querías ser el padre de mis hijos, ¿qué significaba aquello entonces?-inquirí sollozando.

-Que quizás me equivocase en aquel momento, puede que solo hablasen los celos.-contestó esquivando mi mirada.

Lo conocía lo bastante bien para ver su estratagema.

-No harás esto Jasper Hale, entiéndelo bien, no vas a apartarme de tu lado ahora. No pienso irme tan fácilmente.-le rugí.-¡Mírame a la cara y dime que no me quieres a tu lado! ¡Dime que me vaya mientras me miras a los ojos!

Volvió su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos miraban directamente hacia mí, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, simplemente rompió en llanto mientras me dejaba abrazarlo.

**Rosalie POV**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero el mayor dolor lo sentía en mi corazón. Mi bebé, esa cosita que había amado desde que supe que existía, ese pequeño ser que crecía en mi interior se había ido, y con él todas las esperanzas de ser madre de nuevo.

Me giré hacia el sillón donde mi marido dormitaba, se le veía exhausto. Siempre me sentí afortunada por tener a Emmett, pero jamás me sentí como ahora, era una mujer afortunada pero solo una carga para él, una esposa con la que no podría cumplir su sueño de formar su propio equipo de fútbol Cullen. Lo mejor que podía hacer era separarse de mí y encontrar a alguien que le diese todos los hijos que él quería, pero jamás nadie le querría como le quiero yo.

Sentí los medicamentos hacer efecto al notar como el sueño se apoderaba de mí y me dejaba completamente inconsciente. Desperté escuchando susurros, preferí mantener los ojos cerrados y escuchar un poco.

-Sé que ella se atormenta ahora, pero no por ella misma, sé que lo hace por mí, piensa que mi sueño de tener hijos es más importante que el de pasar toda mi vida a su lado y no es cierto.-le decía Emmett a alguien.

-Quizá le venga bien hablar con alguien, un profesional.-reconocí esa voz como la de Carlisle Cullen.

-No apostéis por eso, ella es muy cabezota.-intervino Esme, esa mujer me conocía muy bien, sabía que lo último que yo querría es hacer partícipe de mis problemas a un extraño que solo le importaba lo que decías en la medida de lo que cobrara la hora.

Esperé unos segundos más antes de abrir mis ojos para que supieran que estaba despierta.

-Hola, cariño.-me saludó Esme tomándome cariñosamente de la mano.-¿Tienes muchos dolores? Podemos pedir que te pongan más calmantes.

-No, ya me siento bastante drogada, quiero permanecer consciente al menos unos minutos más.-admití.

-Cielo, voy a hablar con tu médico a preguntarle si puedes comer algo.-me dijo Emmett antes de besarme en la frente.

-Te acompaño.-dijo Carlisle y salió tras de él por la puerta.

Supongo que a su modo quisieron darnos un momento de privacidad femenina.

-¿Quieres hablar?-preguntó dulcemente mi suegra a lo que negué con la cabeza.-Puede que sea demasiado pronto.-admitió.

-¿Y Bobby?-pregunté sintiéndome culpable por no saber si quiera dónde estaba mi hijo.

-Con Edward, estará bien con ellos, pasará los días jugando y pronto podrá estar de vuelta con sus padres.-contestó mientras apartaba los mechones de pelo que caían por mi frente sudorosa.

-Sí, a él le encanta jugar con Lizzie, siempre supe que sería un gran hermano para el bebé, él habría sido tan feliz.-sollocé y Esme me envolvió en sus maternales brazos.-Alguien ahí arriba ha decidido que no me merecía una gran familia.

-No digas eso.-exclamó Esme.-Que un problema de salud haya causado esta desgracia no significa que debas renunciar a tu sueño de una gran familia. Biológicamente yo solo tuve tres hijos, pero en la práctica tengo seis. Y puede que los análisis digan que Edward no es el padre de Lizzie, pero créeme que él lo es.

Ella llevaba razón, yo siempre la quise como a una madre y ella me devolvía totalmente ese amor. Y Edward amaba a Liz tanto como yo podía amar a mi pequeño.

-La vida te pondrá mil trabas cielo, pero no puedes rendirte.-me sonrió débilmente. Tienes un hijo adorable que te ama y una familia que te quiere y te apoya y estará aquí siempre. Si quieres llorar, llora, si quieres gritar, grita, haz lo que necesites...Pero jamás te rindas Rose.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo no os haya defraudado demasiado, leeré y aceptaré todos vuestros comentarios.

Os dejo como siempre un adelanto del siguiente:

_-¿Qué me propones?-le gruñí a aquella mujer tan altanera._

_-Tener de vuelta lo nuestro, yo a Edward y tú a Bella. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?-me preguntó con una sádica sonrisa._

_-Sí, pero, ¿crees que será tan fácil alejar a Edward de la madre de su hija?-inquirí excéptico._

_-Ah, ¿pero no lo sabías? Edward no es el padre._

Como se suele decir, las desgracias nunca vienen solas, y por lo que veis a nuestra parejita se les viene un problema muy gordo.

Espero poder tener pronto el capítulo para todas vosotras, que sois tan fieles y no abandonais la historia a pesar de mis tardanzas y tropezones. Gracias.


	21. ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar?

****Ya vistéis en el adelanto anterior que habría algunos problemitas a partir de ahora, pero me gusta siempre poner un toque dulce, este capítulo tiene algunos de ellos, espero que os gusten. Quiero agradecer cada uno de los reviews que recibo, jamás me imaginé que alguna de mis historias llegaría a ser una como las muchas que leo con tantos reviews, cerca de los 1000, gracias a todas por seguir conmigo todo este tiempo, aguantando todos los problemas que he tenido, sabed que cada capítulo que escribo sale de mi corazón para vosotras que estáis ahí apoyándome.

Dedicado: a todas las personas que entramos a esta página buscando un momento en una realidad alternativa y encontramos unos pequeños fragmentos de felicidad que consiguen mejorar nuestro día.

Para aquellas que me sigan entre hoy y mañana subiré un one shot a mi perfil, es una idea que se metió en mi cerebro y necesito sacar enseguida ;)

También he subido a mi perfil imágenes de cómo serían Liz y Bobby (adorables ^^)

Y sin más, os dejo disfrutar

* * *

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 21: ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar?**

**Bella POV**

Me levanté a las 5 de la mañana hastiada de dar vueltas en la cama, Edward finalmente se había rendido al sueño, su cansancio tanto físico como emocional era enorme. Por desgracia a mí el dolor me transformaba en un búho al que le gustaba devorar chocolate en la madrugada.

Iba de camino a la cocina cuando pasé por la habitación de Lizzie y decidí echar un ojo a los niños, ambos dormían plácidamente. Estaba mirando fijamente a Bobby, percibiendo lo parecido que era a los hermanos Hale, su pelo rubio como finas tiras de oro, sus impactantes ojos azules, su piel pálida coloreada con dos tiernas y sonrosadas mejillas...En realidad no se parecía a Emmett, era todo de Rose, ¿se sentiría ella culpable por no darle un hijo en el que su marido pudiera verse reflejado? ¿Debería sentirme yo culpable por ver cada días más cosas de Jake en Lizzie? Ella se parecía mucho a mí, pero era más morena de piel, sus dedos eran largos y fuertes... Quizá veía cosas donde no las había, después de todo sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos y su pelo los había heredado de mí, excepto sus rizos que eran claramente por parte de mi padre. Pero en su apariencia no era hija de Edward, era hija de Jacob Black.

-Ojalá nunca tengas que saberlo.-le susurré débilmente a mi pequeña que seguía dormida acurrucada entre sus mantas.

Abrí el congelador y afortunadamente encontré un bote de helado de Chocolate y nueces. Me senté delante de la ventana a esperar el amanecer mientras saboreaba un delicioso chocolate que no

conseguía sacar la angustia de mi pecho.

["Una luz estaba cegándome, interpuse mi brazo para intentar taparla, pero era inútil, estaba por todos lados.

-Tú que eres afortunada y aún conservas esta luz intentas taparla.-gruñó una voz desconocida que no sabía a quien pertenecía.

-¿Quién eres?-jadeé aún impactada porque mis ojos seguían sin poder acostumbrarse.

-Soy el don de la fertilidad.-contestó secamente.

-¿Te burlas de mí?-inquirí insegura.

-No lo hago, madre de Elizabeth.

-¿Eres tú quién le ha arrebatado el don a Rose?-le gruñí a la luz iracunda por la ironía del encuentro.

-Esto solo es la respuesta a las acciones que algunas, como tú, lleváis a cabo. Si tú que eres una simple mortal puedes robarle a otra el don de la paternidad, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo yo?-bramó en respuesta.

-Yo no le robé nada a nadie.

-No puedes engañar a aquello que está en ti, Bella. Le quitaste a Jacob el don de ser padre. Lo decidiste por tu cuenta, ¿qué Dios o universo te dio ese poder?

-Jacob puede ser padre, pero no es el padre de Liz, ése es Edward.

-No niego que Edward sea el padre de la pequeña, pero ciertamente Jacob también lo es, aunque te empeñes en negárselo día a día.

-Solo lo dije una vez, no todos los días.

-Cada día que lo mantienes en la ignorancia es una mentira más.

-Él no habría sido un buen padre, tenía problemas, las drogas lo tenían absorbido...

-Pero ya no, y lo sabes, ha cambiado, ahora está bien y puede ser un padre.

-¡No puedo arrebatarle eso a Edward!-chillé enfurecida.

-No te costó en absoluto hacerlo la primera vez...

-¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!"]

-Bella, Bella, despierta-me gritaba alguien zarandeándome.-¿Bella? ¿Cariño?

Conseguí por fin abrir los ojos para encontrarme entre los brazos de Edward que me miraba angustiado.

-Estoy bien.-murmuré mientras intentaba despejarme.

-¿Qué soñabas? Estaba muy preocupado, no dejabas de patalear y gritar no, ¿qué pasaba?

-No quiero hablar de ello.-contesté mientras me incorporaba. Encontré en el suelo una gran mancha marrón del helado derretido que escapaba del bote volcado.

-Limpiaré esto.-le dije a Edward intentando zafarme de sus brazos. Cuando por fin lo conseguí me dirigí a la cocina a por la fregona.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó suavemente.

Asentí de espaldas a él y continué mi viaje a la cocina.

¡Vaya sueño! Con razón no dejamos comer dulces a los niños antes de irse a dormir, si mi pobre hija soñara cosas así tendríamos que internarla en un psiquiátrico antes de los 15, quizá yo ya debiera estarlo por lo que estaba pensando hacer...

**Jacob POV**

Llevaba largo rato caminando bajo la lluvia, la moto se había quedado sin gasolina en mitad del camino a la Push, me tocaba pagar por no haber sido precavido, supongo que estaré toda mi vida pagando por ello.

Noté las luces de un coche que venía tras de mí y al llegar a mi altura se detuvo. La ventanilla se bajó mostrando a una mujer de las que las revistas consideran guapísima pero tienen más plástico que piel. Siempre me he preguntado qué hacen cuando una mujer así muere, ¿las entierran o las reciclan? No es bueno para el medio ambiente meter tanto plástico en la tierra, no se degrada hasta más de mil años después. Dios, las drogas realmente habían dañado mi cerebro, ¿en qué estoy pensando?

-Parece que necesitas ayuda.-dijo con una voz nasal completamente irritante.

Vale, ya está claro, no importa si es plástico o no, en cuanto abre la boca se te quitan todas las ganas de estar con una mujer así, sería mejor escuchar a todas horas el zumbido del despertador a ella hablando.

-Tranquila, ya no estoy lejos.-y era cierto, podía ver las casa a tan solo un par de kilómetros.

-La lluvia no es el mayor de tus problemas, ¿o me equivoco Jacob Black?-preguntó abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-inquirí brusco delante de la puerta abierta pero sin entrar. Ella no contestó y continuó mirándome como si me analizara.-¿Quién coño eres?

-¿No me recuerdas? Nos vimos hace unos años en el baile de primavera del instituto, fui coronada reina.-dijo presumida.

-Seguro que fue tu mayor logro.-contesté feroz.

-¡Vaya humor! Digamos mejor así, soy la ex mujer del tipo que se está tirando ahora a tu querida Bella, ¿lo prefieres así?-preguntó con voz afilada.

Así que esta era la ex mujer del doctorcito, pero, ¿qué quería de mí esta mujer?

-Sería mejor que decidieras ya si subes o no, los asientos se están mojando.-increpó.

Decidí averiguar de qué iba todo esto, así que subí al coche y ella arrancó.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-pregunté directamente.

-A Edward.

-Humm, creo que ha habido un error, no me queda ya ninguno, el último se lo quedó mi ex novia, tendrás que buscar otra cosa.-contesté irónico.

-Pobre idiota, ¿las drogas te han hecho así de lento o ya naciste así?-le gruñí pero no pareció escucharlo.-Claramente Bellita salió ganando con el cambio. Pero claro una mujer como ella no puede elegir entre mucho, se tiene que aferrar al pobre diablo que se fije en ella.

-No hables así de Bella, después de todo tu querido maridito pasó por encima de ti para llegar a ella, ¿no?

-Aunque descortés, tu respuesta es justo lo que necesitaba.-la miré confuso.-Después de tantos años, sigues enamorado de ella.-giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla y no demostrarle con mi mirada que tenía razón.

-Y tú sigues enamorada de Edward, ¿no?

-¿Enamorada?-se rió.-Yo no soy ese tipo de persona, el amor es un motivo estúpido por el que moverse.

-¿Y cuál es tu motivo?

-El dinero, ¿qué si no?-paró el coche en la entrada de la Push y se giró a mirarme.-Yo tengo una cadena de cosméticos, antes era de mis padres pero me la pasaron a mí cuando me prometí con Edward, y jamás antes había dado tantos ingresos. Pensé que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, no fue sino hasta que Edward y yo nos divorciamos que supe que el gran alce de mi empresa había ocurrido al emparentarme con el apellido Cullen, la modelo Rosalie Cullen, la decoradora Esme Cullen y la gran diseñadora Alice Cullen. Cuando la empresa volvió a ser solo Mallory todo se fue a pique y ahora estoy en la ruina.-terminó de explicar.-Así que necesito de nuevo a Edward, por lo que me vendría muy bien que tú te quedaras con Bella y a ser posible con la mocosa, no necesito una casa llena de manchas y juguetes.

-¿Qué me propones?-le gruñí a aquella mujer tan altanera.

-Tener de vuelta lo nuestro, yo a Edward y tú a Bella. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?-me preguntó con una sádica sonrisa.

-Sí, pero, ¿crees que será tan fácil alejar a Edward de la madre de su hija?-inquirí escéptico.

-Ah, ¿pero no lo sabías? Edward no es el padre.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunté realmente confuso, Bella me había jurado que él era el padre.

-Cuando estábamos casados Edward se empeñó en tener un bebé pero me negué a destrozar mi cuerpo con un embarazo, así que la adoptamos. Al poco tiempo le pedí que la devolviera pero él decidió quedársela, y por lo visto conoció a la madre y decidió quedársela también.

Eso no era posible...Si Edward no era el padre, si ni siquiera conocía a Bella cuando ella se quedó embarazada, eso significaba que el padre tenía que ser...

-Enhorabuena Jacob Black, eres papá.-concluyó la rubia con una sonrisa macabra.

**Edward POV**

Me desperté preocupado al encontrarme solo en la cama, fui a la habitación de Liz, los niños seguían dormidos y no había rastro de Bella. Escuché gritos y llantos que venían del salón, bajé corriendo para encontrarme a Bella tirada en el suelo llorando en sueños.

-Bella, Bella, despierta-le grité mientras agitaba su cuerpo para intentar despertarla.-¿Bella? ¿Cariño?

Finalmente abrió los ojos que aún seguían húmedos por las lágrimas.

-Estoy bien.-contestó quedamente dejándome todavía angustiado.

-¿Qué soñabas? Estaba muy preocupado, no dejabas de patalear y gritar no, ¿qué pasaba?-le pregunté intentando entender.

-No quiero hablar de ello.-contestó poniéndose de pie.-Limpiaré esto.-dijo señalándome la gran mancha de helado que yo hasta ahora ni había visto. Se escurrió de mis brazos para ir a la cocina.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió sin decir nada más y se fue. Y volvíamos de nuevo a lo mismo. Bella me ocultaba sus sentimientos y probablemente algo más. La quería con toda mi alma, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar tantos secretos.

Decidí dejarla sola y subir a despertar a los niños. Lizz ya estaba agitándose en la cama mientras que Bobby seguía dormido como un tronco.

-¿Aún seguís así, dormilones?-pregunté y como respuesta solo recibí un par de gruñidos que me hicieron reír.-Entonces tendré que comerme yo solo esa gran caja de galletas de chocolate...-dije dramáticamente e inmediatamente dos bolas de energía salieron lanzadas hacía la escalera.

Los niños sí que no sabían esconder los sentimientos ni renunciar a una galleta.

Bajé y los encontré ya sentados con Bella que se reía por su entusiasmo con las galletas.

-Creo que tendremos que hacer un nuevo viaje al supermercado.-se carcajeó Bella.-Son como pirañas.

-¿Las pirañas comen galletas?-preguntó Lizzie.

Preferí no contestarle que a la piraña le gustaría más masticarle los dedos, eran demasiado pequeños , las mentiras en estos casos no hacían daño.

-A cientos.-me limité a responder.

-¿Podemos ir al acuario a echarles?-pidió mi hija.

-Mejor nos quedaremos con los patos, están más cerca.-terminó Bella.

-¿Podemos ver partos hoy?-preguntó Bobby emocionado.

-Yo trabajo hoy, así que tendréis que preguntarle a Bella. ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Pueden los niños ir a ver los patos hoy?-ella me miró divertida sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de decir que no.

-Tendremos que comprar galletas primero.-señaló la caja vacía entre sus manos y todos nos reímos.

Me duché y me marché al hospital con tiempo para pasar a ver a mi hermano y a Rose. El ambiente de la habitación era muy distinto a lo que esperaba, mis padres, Emmett y Rose desayunaban entre bromas y risas.

-Buenos días por la mañana.-saludé al entrar.

Todos me contestaron animadamente. No sé lo que había ocurrido aquí, pero me alegraba ver que las expresiones en sus rostros no eran las mismas de la noche.

-¿Qué tal está Bobby?-me preguntó Rose desde la cama.

-Bella ha decidido suspender el viaje al acuario para echarle galletas a las pirañas, así que se conformarán con alimentar a los patos que hay en la charca junto a la casa de Charlie.-informé divertido.

-¿Galletas a las pirañas?-preguntó incrédulo Emmett.-Papá, creo que el dinero que invertiste en su universidad fue una gran pérdida.

Todos, incluido yo, nos reímos de la broma.

-¿No le importará a Bella tener que cuidar de él?-se preocupó Rose.

-Tranquila, ella está encantada de poder pasar tiempo con los niño, además ¿cómo de problemático puede ser llevar a dos niños a alimentar a los patos?-pregunté.

Mis padres se rieron fuertemente de un chiste secreto haciendo que todas nuestras cabezas se girasen en su dirección.

-Yo os llevé algunas veces.-admitió Esme.-Una de ellas Emmett te tiró a ti al agua.-me dijo señalándome.-La siguiente Emmett tiró a tu hermana, la siguiente Alice y tú os aliasteis y le tirasteis a él.-todos nos reímos por la anécdota.-No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero otra vez que decidí llevaros los patos ni siquiera se acercaron, supongo que fueron más precavidos que yo.-volvimos a reírnos de nuevo.

-Ojalá mi hijo no acabe en el agua.-sonrió Rose.

-Eso sí que sería bautizarse como un Cullen.-bromeó mi padre.

Seguimos hablando un rato más hasta que no me quedó otra que irme a trabajar. Fui a revisar algunos pacientes, e hice algunas consultas.

A la hora del almuerzo me reuní con mi hermano en la cafetería para comer juntos.

-Hoy parece estar mejor.-me contestó cuando le pregunté por Rose.-Hablar con mamá le hizo bien, desde el día que me dio la vida de le debo algo a esa maravillosa mujer.

-¡Vaya Emmett! Esa frase no parece algo que tú dirías.

-Creo que la escuché en algunas de esas películas coñazo que le gustan a Rosie, pero era muy propia para este momento.-se rió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que seguir en el hospital?

-Un par de días, espero que volver a casa con Bobby no sea difícil. Él es tan pequeño, pero se dará cuenta de que sus papás no están bien.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para cuidar de él todo el tiempo que quieras.-le recordé.

-Eddie si esa es una táctica para intentar quedarte con mi hijo te digo que no es nada sutil.-bromeó y pude ver a mi hermano volviendo poco a poco.-Quiero a esa pulga como jamás he querido nada en esta vida.-suspiró, probablemente pensando en el pequeño que acababan de perder.

-Sé cuál es el sentimiento del que hablas.-admití pensando en Liz. En el momento en que tú tienes un hijo tu corazón deja de ser tuyo y pasa a ser completamente de ellos.

-Mientras Bobby esté en tu casa intentad mantener las tareas sexuales al mínimo, no quiero que lo traumaticéis.-me advirtió Emmett.

-Emmett prácticamente cada persona en nuestra familia os ha oído o visto a ti y a Rose montároslo, ¿en serio quieres darme lecciones de discreción?-pregunté boquiabierto.

-Pero en nuestra casa con nuestro hijo somos mucho más elegantes.-contestó serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nuestras paredes están insonorizadas.

Volvimos a reír siendo simplemente los hermanos Emmett y Edward Cullen, dejando atrás nuestras preocupaciones.

* * *

He preferido que entre tanto drama los hermanos Cullen tuvieran un final de capítulo algo más dulce, espero que os haya gustado.

Y como siempre os dejo un adelanto.

_-Bella, ¿qué ocurre? Estás muy extraña.-me preguntó mi padre acariciándome el brazo._

_-Papá, ¿crees que es injusto que no le contase la verdad a Jake?-le pregunté en un susurro para que los niños no nos escuchasen._

_-¿Qué estás pensando?-preguntó mi padre nervioso.-¿Aparecer en la Push y decirle a Jake que es padre?_

-_Eso ya no es necesario.-contestó una voz tras de nosotros que hizo helarse mis venas. No, no, no, esto no tenía que ocurrir..._

Y no digo nada más porque no dejaré nada para el siguiente u.u

Nos leemos ^^


End file.
